Doki Doki Desactiva el juego
by TerrArgganok
Summary: En un futuro no muy lejano, este juego ha ocasionado muchos problemas a nivel mundial. Suicidios, gente completamente loca, desaparecidos, muertos. La única oportunidad del mundo, es desactivar el juego. Y cuando la oportunidad se le presenta a Jack, un chico de dieciocho años estudiante de preparatoria el cual odia el juego por lo que ha pasado. Decide ayudar sin saber el riesgo.
1. La máquina y el juego

_"Okay everyone... it's time to share a new fanfic"_

 _Siiiiiiiiiii, esa frase. Esa frase pertenece a un juego, único e inigualable. Un juego que ha hecho que mucha gente vea el mundo de forma distinta. Un juego con cuatro personajes tanto hermosos como dangerosos. Esa frase aparece en un juego, que me ha encantao. De ese juego tratará este fic..._

 _... Bienvenido, al Club de Literatura._

 _Así es chicos y chicas estamos aquí con un nuevo fic, un fic basado en un juego que se ha vuelto muy viral por su historia y aspecto ya que, parece completamente una historia tipo drámatica, romántica y así (osea algo aburrida) pero una historia de terror: de miedo, de sustos, de caca (osea algo v3rg4s) Y yo estoy aquí para escribir una historia que se me ocurrió hace poco._

 _Desconozco si ya fue escrita, o algo así. Pero bueh..._

 _Ojol, ojol. Esta historia no esta 100% basada en la historia del videojuego. Es decir: personajes, escenas e incluso uno que otro dialogo serán los mismos que el juego. Pero, lo que va a ser la historia, será considerablemente distinta a la del juego. Si, el personaje va a ligar un poco con las chicas. Si, le van a pasar cosas raras. No, no tiene ni puta idea de que va el juego. Y aquí hay varias variantes:_

 _1\. El personaje principal (además de Monika) es el único con la capacidad de alterar los archivos del juego, así como crear cosas de la nada._

 _2\. El personaje principal, puede recordar todo lo que paso cada vez que el juego se reinicia (lo que ocurrirá varias veces)_

 _3\. El personaje principal (igual que todos los demás) es capaz de portar armas (cuchillos, pistolas) y solo puede herir a una de ellas._

 _Y solo dire eso porque no quiero hacer más spoila._

 _Por cierto. He tenido ahí un par de mensajes preguntándome: qué cuándo subo una nueva actualización, que porque no he sacado nuevo capitulo. He tenido un par de problemas con el internet lo cual no me permite escribir todo el tiempo que quiero (además esta la escuela y ustedes entienden) y por ende, no puedo actualizar muy seguido. Hasta solucionar este problema yo estaría actualizando... cada dos o tres meses._

 _Antes de empezar. Quiero darle mil y un gracias, la bendición y una carta de inmunidad a Dan Salvato (creador de este hermoso y zukulemto juego) por haber creado tremenda historia. Vaya que se ha, volado la barda y espero en un par de años saque un nuevo juego igual o mejor._

 _Sin darle mas rodeos a esto que comience la historia..._

 ** _Nota:_** _Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos a el gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo, que dios los bendiga._

 ** _Nota 2:_** _Los problemas presentados en este capitulo son completamente ficticios. No se ha presentado ningúno de los casos aqui escritos.  
_

* * *

" **Este juego no es adecuado para niños o aquellos que son fáciles de perturbar..."  
**

-Advertencia al inicio del juego.

* * *

 **·Advertencia·**

Esta historia no es recomendada para

niños o aquellos que se perturban fácilmente.

Los individuos que sufren de ansiedad o depresión probablemente

no tengan una experiencia segura con esta historia.

Si lees DDLC-Desactiva el juego, aceptas que tienes al menos

trece años y que estarás expuesto a contenido perturbador.

 **OK**

* * *

 **La máquina y el juego  
**

Hace un tiempo existió un juego, un juego que causo muchos disturbios. Habían noticias de todo el mundo sobre este juego. Suicidios, obsceciones, personas que un día entraban a su hogar y meses después se les encontraba muertos, con una chica en la pantalla de la computadora. Los pocos que se salvaban eran encerrados. Psiquiatras, manicomios, lugares así tendrían mucho trabajo. Por suerte para mi, nunca me habían gustado ese tipo de juegos. Sin embargo, había algo que yo respetaba muchísimo por sobre todas las cosas.

La vida humana.

Jamás le había arrebatado eso a nadie (y vaya que casi siempre me estoy peleando) porque yo tenía una, y no quería que me la quitarán. Era algo que yo de verdad apreciaba. Así que cuando se me presento la oportunidad, no lo pensé dos veces. Un par de chicos que nunca había visto (pero que al parecer estudiaban en la misma escuela que yo) me ofrecieron participar en su proyecto, el cual consistía en desactivar el juego.

Sin embargo, no podían hacerlo desde fuera. Existían varios archivos. Personajes, páginas HTML, imágenes, el chiste es que no podían encontrar qué era el punto de origen del juego. Y por ende, no podían vaciar el virus.

Según ellos. Cada juego, cada página, cada aplicación, tiene un punto de origen. El punto de origen es aquello que distribuye los datos en todo el programa y el único modo de desactivarlo y/o hackearlo era por ahí.

Pero no podían hacerlo, no desde fuera. Crearon una máquina capaz de digitalizar e introducir cualquier cosa a un programa (videojuego, aplicación, etc) Al igual que un aparato capaz de controlar los archivos de la misma aún estando dentro. Me pidieron algo muy sencillo: entrar a la máquina, encontrar el origen, introducir el virus y ellos me sacarían antes de desaparecer.

Yo solo pensé en que a cada segundo que pasaba, muchas más personas morían, y seguirían haciendolo si no hacía algo al respecto. Así que acepte ayudarlos en su "pequeño" proyecto...

... fue un puto gran error.

* * *

 _Escuela Jorkengeit, en algún lugar al sur de Michigan..._

Las vacaciones de verano estaban a punto de comenzar, todo era cosa de que esperara un mes más. Nunca me había considerado un gran fan de la escuela (de hecho no me gustaba mucho estar ahí) creí que podría gustarme si conseguía alguien con quien convivir, como una novia, pero no tenía ninguna motivación para interactuar con los demás. Soy muy introvertido.

A pesar de ser muy conocido en la escuela, no convivía mucho con nadie. Normalmente estoy ocupado entrenando o haciendo otras cosas que llamen más mi atención. Además, la mayoría de las personas de mi edad (dentro de cuatro meses cumplo diecinueve años) les gusta fumar, tomar, cosas así.

Cosas fuera de mi atención.

Yo prefiero leer. Siempre me ha gustado el tema de la literatura: escribir, leer, cosas así. Sin embargo, no soy de esas personas a las cuales les gusta compartir lo que lee y escribir... me gusta, pero no lo hago muy seguido. Escribo lo que pienso, pero nada más.

-Jack, ¿irás a la fiesta de Britney?-oh si. Olvide decirles que mi nombre es Jack.

-Emm... si. Claro ahí estare-mentí. Era más sencillo decirles que ire y al final no ir.

Las fiestas de adolescentes (sobre todo de estos adolescentes) ya me habían metido en problemas una vez. Solo lo pondré así: yo ya debería estar en la universidad. Por eso y por muchas otras razones, no me gusta ir a fiestas.

Salí de la escuela cuando la campana sonó. Siempre después de la escuela pasaba a la librería antes de ir a casa; vivía con mi madre en una pequeña casa algo alejada de la escuela. Metí la llave en la puerta y me detuve a pensar, nuestra casa normalmente estaba en oscuras y eso no me gustaba mucho.

Entre a casa.

-Hey, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-era mi madre.

-Bien-fue lo único que dije. Me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Voy a mi habitación.

Nuestra relación era un poco complicada, desde que "él" nos había dejado, pero íbamos progresando. Me senté en mi escritorio y encendí la computadora. Puse una sola palabra sobre la barra de búsqueda.

"Doki".

La pantalla se lleno de resultados. Más muertes, personas encontradas muertas, tres países al norte de Estados Unidos no tenían cupo en ningún manicomio. Suicidios.

Me levante. Tome un poco de aire, aunque fuera algo que de verdad me molestará debía controlarme. Di una vuelta por mi habitación antes de volver a la computadora. Me recargue en el escritorio.

Golpeé la mesa con fuerza.

* * *

Otro día comenzó igual que siempre. Desperté, me duche, me colgué la mochila, baje las escaleras, desayune y me fui. Normalmente hacia una hora de mi hogar a la escuela, el autobús podría hacerlo en un cuarto de ese tiempo. La última vez que subí un chico me dijo que si yo era el mismo que casi asesinaba el año pasado a un jugador de americano.

Le mentí.

Después de un rato caminando, llegue a la escuela. El día estaba un poco nublado, me gustaban los días así, eran perfectos para cubrirme con una cobija, tomar una buena taza de té (o de café o chocolate) y leer un libro.

Las clases habían sido igual que siempre, y no creo que te interese mi vida cotidiana. Clases, escribir, y eso. El almuerzo siempre me había gustado, me sentaba en la mesa más alejada.

-¿Alguien ocupa esta silla?-escuche de repente. Salí de mis pensamientos para ver quien me hablaba.

Era una chica, cabello rubio, ojos grandes y color café con leche. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado, pero era lo que menos me importaba. Vestía un suéter gris con cuello de tortuga, unos jeans azules y unas pequeñas botas cafés. Usaba unos lentes. Hice un movimiento con mi mano invitándola a sentarse.

-Aunque tenga el aspecto, no asesino a nadie-dije antes de que hablará.

-No, no vengo por eso. Nunca juzgues a un toro por sus cuernos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento-dijo un poco sonrojada-. Mi abuelo solía decir eso. Soy Karen.

-Jack-conteste al mismo tiempo que me inclinaba hacia enfrente poniendo mis codos sobre la mesa.

-Lo sé, te he visto durante un tiempo. Sé casi todo sobre ti, pero solo me concentrare en lo que me interesa...

-Estudias aquí, ¿cierto?-afirmo con la cabeza-. ¿Cómo me espías? ¿eso no es... ilegal?

-Un poco. Pero no es lo importante.

Comencé a sentirme un poco extraño. Es como esa sensación cuando sientes un cosquilleo recorrer todo tu cuerpo. Y lo que más rondaba en mi cabeza era el cómo había logrado espiarme durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

-Sé cómo te preocupa que un juego siga circulando-contestó. Se veía como una chica muy segura de sí misma-. Te necesito porque eres exactamente lo que hemos estado buscando, eres grande, fuerte. Así que quiero que tú me...

-Escucha-la interrumpí enojado-. Si me necesitas solo por como luzco, estoy fuera. Pero hay muchos chicos de americano que pondrían interesarse.

Me levanté y me alejé un par de metros. Me sentía enojado, pero bueno, ya estaba harto de que me buscarán solo por mi aspecto.

-¿ni siquiera si te propongo eliminarlo?-me detuve cuando dijo eso.

Me di la vuelta. La chica era alta, supongo que mediría algo así como... un metro setenta y cinco. La tomé del brazo y la saqué del comedor, hacia el cuarto de limpieza. Encendí la luz y cerré la puerta.

-¿no podías escoger un lugar más estrecho para hablar?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eliminarlo?-pregunté sin hacerle caso a su pregunta.

-Yo junto a un par de amigos hemos estado trabajando en un proyecto-comenzó a explicar-. Queríamos crear un virus lo suficientemente poderoso como para eliminar cualquier programa. Videojuegos, aplicaciones, blogs, páginas web. Y al final, lo creamos-saco una gran memoria completamente negra. La tome para verla, estaba pesada-. Sin embargo, para poder eliminar el programa, debe de rastrear y destruir el punto de origen.

-¿Punto de origen?

-Todos los programas cuentan con un punto de origen. De ahí es de dónde se origina todo, imágenes, palabras, oraciones, todo.

-Y entonces, si es tan potente, ¿Para qué me necesitan?-le entregue su memoria.

-Algo ocurrió cuando lo intentamos en el juego. Normalmente solo le toma segundos encontrar y destruir el punto de origen, pero cuando lo intentamos con él, no podía encontrarlo.

-¿Y yo qué puedo hacer?

Me entrego un pedazo de papel con una dirección y un número anotados en él. Conocía la dirección, una vez estuve ahí.

-Ven aquí mañana a medio día. Solo, que nadie te siga. Quiero mantener esto en secreto.

-¿Sabes qué tu invento valdría millones?

-No es algo quiera vender-dijo un poco molesta-. Te veré mañana, si estás interesado.

Salió del cuarto dejándome ahí. No me dijo para que me necesitaba, ¿Qué motivo tenía para creerle? Supongo que el simple hecho de querer eliminar ese juego.

* * *

Desperté por culpa de unas pisadas. Me di la vuelta y la vi ahí, sentada en mi silla de escritorio, viéndome fijamente.

-¿mamá? ¿Qué haces ahí, son las tres de la mañana?

-Solo...-el hecho de que se haya detenido de repente me asusto un poco-... quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien.

-Emm... si-contesté confundido.

Mi madre a veces actuaba un poco extraña. Cuando alguien visitaba la casa y la veía, se asustaban, incluso una vez vinieron para tratar de llevársela unos tipos de un manicomio a unas calles. Yo jamás enviaría a mi madre a un manicomio, es mi única familia desde que nos dejó. Así que dejarla en un manicomio, sería igual que entregar a un asesino, o un ladrón. No solo por estar encerrado cambiaría de parecer.

-La vida es dura mijo-¿mencioné que somos mexicanos?-. En la vida debes de tomar decisiones que podrían afectarte para bien o para mal. Pero son decisiones con las cuales puedes avanzar.

Ella actuaba muy normal en público, pero en casa… había ocasiones en que se sentaba junto a la ventana y veía la calle durante horas. O se quedaba parada frente al refrigerador, durante horas. Algunas ocasiones caminaba a mitad de la noche, lo sabía porque normalmente me despertaba al oírla. Siempre estaba al pendiente de ella.

-Pero la vida también es frágil-continuó hablando-. Puede terminarse con algo muy sencillo, como una bala, o una parte rota-no entendía bien a lo que se refería, ¿estaba hablando de la muerte?-, o con una cuchillada.

En cuanto dijo eso, y sin darme tiempo a moverme, sacó un cuchillo de su manga y corto su garganta con una gran rapidez. Podía ver toda la sangre salir por su cuello mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente blancos.

Desperté de un brinco. Mire el reloj, las seis cuarenta y cinco. Mi frente estaba empapada en sudor, mi ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado, solo fue una pesadilla. Me di la vuelta, mi madre no estaba.

Corrí escaleras abajo. Antes de llegar abajo escuché, la televisión estaba encendida, en estática.

Caminé lentamente hacia la cocina, a mí me gustaban los cuchillos. De hecho, siempre cargaba con uno de veinte centímetros. Por lo que hacer esto de verdad me costaba. Tomé todos los cuchillos y los metí en una caja. Salí por la puerta trasera y eché la caja al basurero.

* * *

El fin de semana siempre me había gustado, normalmente me servía una taza de café o de té y me sentaba a leer un libro, durante horas. Pero no podría hacerlo hoy, casi era medio día.

-Voy a salir mamá-le avise al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien, no vuelvas tarde-dijo sin voltear a verme.

No le había comentado nada a mi madre aún, y no lo haría hasta que estuviera seguro de que lo que iba a hacer no significaba un peligro para mí.

Antes de irme deje un sobre sobre la mesa de la cocina. Mis ahorros de toda mi vida, algo así como tres millones quinientos mil pesos. Siempre los había guardado para emergencias, pero no creo que fuera a necesitarlos. Me acerqué a la puerta y salí.

Me dirigí a la parada de autobuses, estaba a unos tres minutos y el lugar a dónde iba estaba a diez minutos. Cuando llegué a la parada y subí en el autobús, saqué mi celular y el papel que Karen me dio ayer.

Marqué el número.

Espere un par de segundos antes de que contestarán.

-Habla Karen.

-Soy Jack, llegó en diez minutos.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste tan rápido?

-Conozco el lugar, voy en autobús.

No hubo respuesta. Pensé que se había cortado, o que no me había oído.

-Te veo en la parada.

O tal vez solo estaba pensando.

* * *

Llegué a mi destino. Bajé del autobús y la vi, se veía un poco más floja que ayer. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca muy ajustada, de hecho, los tres primeros botones estaban desabrochados. Traía una falda negra que le llega a las rodillas y unas botas del mismo color. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo, y tenía unos lentes distintos.

-Gracias por venir.

-Te vestiste así al propósito.

-¿Qué?-pude notar que se sonrojo un poco-. Claro que no.

-Claro que sí. Ayer usabas ropa que impedía ver si quiera algo de tu piel, y hoy, puedo ver que tu sostén es negro.

Puso sus brazos enfrente de su pecho. Era un gran fan de las historias de misterio, así que había aprendido un par de cosas.

-Bueno... solo... quería ponerme algo más ligero.

-Claro.

Caminamos un par de metros. Miré todo a mi alrededor, no parecía un lugar muy habitado. Tal vez, un par de ratas, pero nada más. El lugar parecía estar en ruinas.

-¿no podían escoger un lugar más tirado para sus experimentos?

-Queríamos, apartarnos de lo cotidiano.

Entramos en lo que parecía un laboratorio abandonado. Ella por delante de mí. Había vidrios en el suelo, cables colgando. Me impresiona que alguien como ella pasará como si nada.

-Si tú y tus amigos estudian en la misma escuela que yo-comencé a decir para romper un poco el silencio-, ¿Por qué jamás los he visto?

-Decidimos alejarnos un poco de los demás.

-Entiendo.

Debía admitir que se veía muy sexy en esa ropa. A pesar de eso no me había sentido atraído por ella en ningún momento. Deje de sentirme atraído por las chicas cuando cumplí los quince (epa, que tampoco me truena la reverse) Después de ser rechazado varias veces, deje de intentarlo.

-¿Cuánto mides?-preguntó de repente.

-Un metro ochenta seis.

-Eres muy grande.

¿Eso a qué vino? Llegamos a unas puertas, Karen las cruzó y yo las seguí. El lugar era increíblemente grande, sin embargo, solo había dos personas ahí dentro. Uno de ellos vestía un elegante traje negro con una camisa negra. El otro tenía una camisa negra, unos pantalones (igual negros) y unos zapatos (igual negros)

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta qué era el que se veía menos elegante. Traía puesta una playera blanca con una camisa de cuadros verde con blanco. Unos jeans rasgados y unas botas cafés.

-Al fin vuelves Karen-dijo el del traje. Me extendió la mano para saludarme, le regresé el apretón-. Soy Max Hont, científico novato.

-Jack Grimes.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir. Él es Rick, un estudiante de robótica.

Levante la mano para saludarlo, me devolvió el gesto. Estaba trabajando en lo que parecía una extraña y gran máquina.

-Tal vez puedas contestar mi duda principal-dije hacia Max-. ¿Para qué me necesitan?

-Verás-puso los papeles que tenía en una mesa-. Hemos tenido un par de problemas para introducir el virus en el juego de…

-Doki Doki Literature Club. Karen lo comentó-lo interrumpí-. Pero eso no me responde nada.

-Bueno, después de varios intentos, descubrimos, que no podemos desactivar el juego desde aquí afuera, así que…

-No-contesté. Ya sabía por donde iba esto-. No voy a hacer eso.

-Ni siquiera te ha dicho qué quiere que hagas-me contradijo Karen.

-Pero ya sé que es-contesté.

Me miro un poco confundida, me impresionaba que no haya entendido que es lo que quería que hiciera. Así que decidí decírselo…

-Este cabrón, quiere que entre al juego, encuentre el "punto de origen" y descargue el virus en él.

* * *

Salí de la habitación. Pude escuchar a alguien seguirme por atrás, no debía voltear, ya sabía quien era. Me detuvo y se estrelló conmigo.

-¿Sabías esto?-le pregunté al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una mano para levantarse.

-No, te lo habría dicho.

No sabía si creerle. Trabajaba con dos expertos en algo en lo cual se necesitaba mucho cerebro.

-¿Por qué...-comenzó a decir-... por qué de pronto cambiaste de opinión?

-Por dos razones-contesté mientras me acercaba a ella-. Uno, no sé de que demonios va el juego. Si cometo un error probablemente algo malo pasará, y el único que sufrirá seré yo. Y dos, no dejaré a mi madre sola.

-Solo será un par de días. Además, tiene a tu padre-mi rostro cambió a uno de enojo cuando dijo esa palabra-. Oh, él no...

-No. Nos dejo cuando tenía siete años.

-Lo siento.

-Si tan solo volviera a verlo, su cara quedaría verdaderamente despedazada.

-Emm... él... vaya-sabía que lo había malentendido.

-Gracias por la oferta-dije-. Pero no puedo aceptar.

-No es nada peligroso, ya probamos un poco la máquina. Cualquier cosa puede entrar, pero nada que sea del juego puede salir.

-No es por eso, no quiero dejar a mi madre sola.

En verdad no quería. Ya estaba pasando por un mal momento, no quería hacérselo más difícil. Karen puso su mano sobre mi brazo.

-No te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres-dijo un poco decaída-. Solo, creí que te gustaría ayudar al mundo con este problema.

-Claro que me gustaría.

-¿Y que ahí de tu madre?

Ella normalmente ayudaba a los demás y me había educado para hacer lo mismo. Así que era obvio cual sería mi elección.

-Hagámoslo.

* * *

-Muy bien Jack. Repíteme la información principal del juego-Rick me había explicado solo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Según esto soy un chico con un extraño gusto por los videojuegos, y el manga. Mi vecina es una tal "Sayori", hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, drama, drama y ya.

-Toma-Karen me entrego la memoria y algo parecido a un reloj, un gran reloj táctil. La miré confundido-. Este reloj te permite alterar los archivos del juego estando dentro.

Entonces sería algo así como una computadora en un reloj.

-¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes desde aquí?

-Porque sería peligroso-contesto Max-. Si borramos, movemos o alteramos algún archivo desde aquí afuera, podríamos arriesgarnos a que te afecte. O elimine.

Entonces, yo tendré que alterar los archivos desde dentro. ¿Y cómo sé yo que algo no puede eliminarme? Supongo que tendría que jugármela. Encontraré un modo de aprender a diferenciar entre los archivos que me ayudan y los que me perjudican.

-¿Estás listo?-afirmé con la cabeza-. Hagámoslo entonces.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Me pare encima de la extraña máquina. Una luz azul apareció encima de mí. Estaba nervioso.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Karen.

-Claro que no. Mira como tiembla.

-So... solo es... mi instinto de supervivencia-dije con la voz un poco entrecortada-. Estoy... tratando... de evadirlo.

Respire para tratar de calmarme. Sentí un cosquilleo en las piernas, iba subiendo. La máquina estaba digitalizándome. El agujero funcionaba como una aspiradora, podía sentir como las partes que tenía digitalizadas eran absorbidas por el agujero. Cerré los ojos mientras era absorbido.

Todo quedó en oscuridad.

* * *

Y así, hoy marco el día en que vendí mi alma a Doki Doki Literature Club.

* * *

 _Pues hasta aquí termina el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. Primero que nada, ignoren la advertencia que pongo antes de empezar la historia, simplemente quize ponerle parodiaso ahí y no encontre nada mejor que eso._

 _Esta historia probablemente avance mucho más rápido que otras que he escrito porque es una historia que me llama un poco más la atención terminar. Pero también estaré al pendiente del resto de las historias que están en proceso._

 _Terminando aquí el capítulo surge la pregunta: ¿Qué pasará en el próximo episodio? ¿Jack aprenderá a usar el reloj antes de que empiecé lo bueno? ¿Seguirás leyendo esta historia? Ya lo veremos..._


	2. Bienvenido a Doki Doki Literature Club

_Hey, hey, hey. Soy yo de nuevo, con una nueva parte de este new fic. Aunque la primera solo tuvo un comentario, pude ver que también tuvo muchas visitas, así que ya con eso en mente, puedo decir que: sigamos.  
_

 _A partir de aquí, de este momento, de esta parte, a partir de esta hora y día, comienza el verdadero viaje. A partir de este capítulo Jack ya esta dentro del juego, y la misión para la cual lo necesitaban, empieza._

 _Aunque en este capítulo no se verá, decidí agregar partes que no aparecen en el juego o que no tienen mucho que ver (recuerden que es un fic que no está 100% inspirado en el videojuego) para rellenar esos huecos en los que, en el juego, no hay nada. Eso se notará a partir del siguiente capítulo. He tenido un par de problemas con el wifi de mi casa (con problemas me refiero a que no tengo) pero de todos modos actualizare cada... pues cada que pueda._

 _Por cierto, se acerco el día del niño y aunque yo ya no entró (tengo 16) quiero felicitar a todos esos niños, niñas que están leyendo esto. Y si sigues leyendo dejame decirte... esta es una historia clasificación B, para adolescentes y adultos. Así que si estás leyendo esto están rompiendo un código penal de la Comisión de los Derechos Humanos y vendrá la CIA y te moriras._

 _Pero bueno, ¿Qué le hacemos?_

 _Dejando de lado eso, empieza este nuevo capitulo, parte, de este fic de Doki Doki. Vamo palla._

 ** _Nota:_** _Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos a el gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo, que dios los bendiga._

* * *

 **"Okay todos... es tiempo de compartir un nuevo poema".**

-Monika

* * *

Bienvenido a Doki Doki Literature Club

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en mi cama, ¿todo había sido un sueño? ¿aún no salía de casa? Revise el reloj. Las seis cuarenta y cinco, me levante. Si, era mi habitación, ahí estaba mi librero, y mi escritorio con la computadora. Mi armario. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y entonces me di cuenta.

"Estoy dentro del juego-pensé al ver el reloj que Karen me dio-. No fue un sueño".

Salí de la cama y comencé a explorar. No había ropa en el armario, sin embargo, podía tomar los libros, y usar la computadora, tome la mochila. Baje las escaleras. Al parecer era el único en la casa. ¿Por qué un chico de dieciocho años vivía solo? Vi el reloj colgado en la cocina, las siete en punto.

Salí de la casa. Tenía espacio para estacionar un auto, pero no había auto. Caminé hasta donde comenzaba la luz del sol. La calle estaba completamente vacía, igual que un pueblo fantasma en acción. Camine hacia la izquierda dejando atrás mi casa.

-Heeeeeeyyy…-escuché un grito detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta.

Vi a una chica corriendo hacia donde estaba, agitando los brazos en el aire, como si no se diera cuenta de toda la atención que estaba llamando. Si mal no recordaba, esa chica sería Sayori, mi vecina y tal parece que una gran amiga desde la infancia.

Parecía el tipo de amiga que no harías estos días, pero como hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, pues bueno. Somos amigos. Si estaba llamándome, supongo que era para ir juntos a la escuela, después de todo, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

Se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire cuando estuvo frente a mí.

-Me he vuelto a quedar dormida-dijo aún agitada. Al menos ahora sabía porque corría-. Pero esta vez te he alcanzado.

Eso último me sorprendió. Pero si yo había llegado hace quince minutos. Nunca había entendido bien estas cosas.

-Sayori-me detuve porque me di cuenta de algo, en cuanto comencé a hablar podía ver como la esquina de una casa comenzaba a glitchearse.

Se suponía que debía hablar, ¿no? ¿acaso debía seguirle el juego al juego? -Tal vez-me corregí-, pero solo ha sido porque he decidido parar y esperarte-noté como el glitch se quitaba.

-¿eh? Dices eso como si estuvieras pensando en ignorarme. Eso es malo Jack.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía saber mi nombre si apenas llevaba quince minutos aquí? Por mala suerte, no podía hacer preguntas que no estuvieran relacionadas al juego o sobre mí o sobre ella o sobre nada.

-Bueno, si la gente se te queda viendo porque actúas extraño, no quiero que piensen que somos una pareja o algo.

-Bien, bien. Pero me esperaste después de todo. Supongo que no eres tan malo como aparentas.

-Como digas Sayori-conteste mientras giraba los ojos.

Cruzamos la calle juntos en dirección a la escuela. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo, ella tenía puesto lo que parecía el uniforme escolar, mientras que yo seguía con la misma ropa que cuando estaba afuera. Supongo que no lo había notado.

Conforme nos acercábamos a la escuela notamos como se formaban pequeños grupos de estudiantes. Me sentí un poco extraño al estar en medio de tanta gente que no conocía.

-Por cierto, Jack-dijo Sayori llamando toda mi atención-. ¿Has decidido a que club vas a unirte?

-¿club?-pensé que la había cagado.

Voltee alrededor, era difícil tratar de seguirle el paso al juego cuando no sabía que decir. Al parecer todo estaba bien, pero ¿Qué decía ahora? Supongo que debía ser honesto, ¿o eso sería malo? Debía pensar, este chico parecía alguien al cual no le interesaba pertenecer a algún club, se veía muy friki.

Me sentí un poco auto ofendido porque estaba hablando de mí.

-Ya te lo he dicho-dije después de pensar un rato y después de asegurarme de que n hubiera ningún glitch-, no estoy interesado en unirme a ningún club. Ni siquiera he revisado alguno-no mentía.

-Eso no es verdad-su cara cambió a una de preocupación-. Me dijiste que te unirías a un club este año.

¿Qué tanto ocurrió antes de que yo llegará? ¿Acaso el personaje al que estaba interpretando tuvo una vida antes de que llegará? Si es así es posible que lo haya hecho. Sayori parecía ese tipo de amiga que se preocupa demasiado por los demás. Aunque basándome en lo poco que he visto, parece que yo estoy feliz con mis videojuegos y anime. Las cosas que menos llaman mi atención.

-Estoy hablando de que estoy un poco preocupada sobre de que no sepas socializar o que no tenías ninguna aptitud antes de la escuela-bien, tal parece que este tipo y yo nos parecemos mucho-. Tú felicidad es muy importante para mí, ¿Sabes? Es decir, sé que estas feliz ahora, pero me moriría si en los próximos años no estas acostumbrado al mundo real. ¿Confías en mi verdad?-Sayori parecía de verdad preocupada por mí, incluso comencé a sentirme un poco mal-. No me hagas seguir preocupándome por ti.

-Está bien. Revisaré un par de clubs después de clases, si eso te hace feliz. Pero no te prometo nada.

-¿Al menos puedes prometerme que lo intentarás un poco?

-Si. Supongo que puedo prometer eso.

Sayori se lanzó sobre mí a abrazarme. Parecía una chiquilla muy alegre. Supongo que… ver que se preocupa tanto por mi hace que yo quiera, tranquilizarla un poco.

* * *

Inclusive dentro de un videojuego, el día de escuela era aburrido. Todo corría igual que en la vida real, y termino antes de darme cuenta. Aún trataba de averiguar como funcionaba el extraño reloj que Karen me dio.

Después de recoger mis cosas, me quede viendo a la pared. No iba a ser sencillo encontrar el punto de origen y destruirlo.

Clubs.

Sayori quería que revisará algunos clubs. Debía hacerlo, después de todo, se lo había prometido. Supongo que, según la personalidad de este chico otako, no tenía otra opción que empezar con el club de anime.

-¿Holaaa?-escuché detrás de mí.

-¿Sayori?-debió de entrar cuando estaba mirando la pared. Mire alrededor para darme cuenta de que era el único que quedaba en clase.

-Creí que podría encontrarte saliendo de clases, pero te encontré aquí viendo la pared todo tonto, y decidí entrar-¿tanto tiempo llevaba viendo la pared?-. La verdad es que algunas veces eres de lo peor, estoy impresionada.

-No tenías que esperarme. Vas a llegar tarde a tú propio club-dije un poco molesto, aunque para ser sincero, la chica me agradaba.

-Bueno. Supuse que necesitarías un poco de apoyo, así que bueno, ya sabes…

-¿Qué es lo que sé?

-Bueno, que tal vez podrías venir a mi club.

Como me esperaba eso.

-Sayori…

-¿siiii?

-… no voy a ir a tu club.

-Ay… que, bruto eres.

Si no me fallaba la memoria, Sayori es la vicepresidenta del club de literatura (nada predecible ¿he?) Sinceramente, no tenía aspecto de alguien que estuviera completamente interesada en la literatura. De hecho, estoy noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento seguro de que probablemente se haya unido porque pensó que sería divertido ayudar a empezar un nuevo club.

Y es difícil.

Supongo que ya que fue la primera en mostrar interés después de quien sea que haya fundado el club, se gano el titulo de vicepresidenta. De hecho, si no me uní a un club de literatura allá afuera, ¿Por qué iba hacerlo aquí dentro?

-Si. Creo que iré al club de anime-dije al mismo tiempo que me levantaba.

-Ven, ¿por favor?-puso esa cara como cuando regañas un perro. Debía decir que esa mirada, me hacia sentir un poco mal.

-De todas formas, ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en que vaya?

-Bueno…-dijo mientras daba pequeños golpecitos con la punta de sus dedos.

-Sayori…

-Es que… ayer en el club, les dije que les llevaría un miembro. Y Natsuki hizo cupcakes y todo eso…-se rio un poco nerviosa cuando vio como la veía.

-No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir.

No podía decir al cien por ciento si Sayori estaba completamente loca, o si había planeado todo esto estratégicamente. Suspiré profundamente antes de hablar, supongo que no tenía muchas opciones.

-Está bien-dije un poco cansado-. Iré por un cupcake, ¿bien?

-Si, vamos-dijo emocionada antes de salir corriendo de la clase.

Tomé mi mochila y me la colgué en el hombro antes de seguirla.

* * *

Seguí a Sayori por el pasillo y escaleras arriba. Al parecer era la sección de la escuela para las clases y actividades de los de tercer año. Sayori, llena de energía, abrió las puertas de la clase.

-¡Oigan todas, el nuevo miembro llego!-lo que menos quería es que dijera que era… aguarda, ¿Acaso dijo "oigan todas"?

-Te dije que no me llamarás "nuevo miembro".

Miré alrededor, la clase se veía exactamente igual que en donde estaba con una diferencia.

-Bienvenido al club de literatura-dijo una chica extendiéndome la mano. Estreche su mano suavemente. Su cabello y ojos eran muy morados, casi tirándole al violeta, ¿o era al revés?-. Es un placer conocerte. Sayori siempre dice cosas buenas sobre ti.

Bueno, al menos eso me alegraba un poco. Solté su mano y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Trajiste a un chico?-esa voz, así de repente detrás de mi me hizo sobresaltar un poco-. Vaya manera de matar la atmósfera.

Voltea a verla. Esta era mucho más bajita, su cabello era rosa y sus ojos… eran muy, muy, ¡Muy! Lindos. También eran rosas, aunque un poco más que su cabello.

-Oh, Jack, que linda sorpresa-al parecer esta última me conocía. Su cabello era castaño y lo tenía amarrado en un moño blanco, sus ojos eran increíblemente verdes-. Bienvenido al club.

No pude evitar notar que ella tenía medias negras y no blancas como el resto de las chicas.

No dije nada, todas las palabras se me habían escapado. Este club… esta lleno de chicas realmente guapas. Sonreí un poco para mí. No pude evitar voltear a ver de nuevo a la más bajita, la chica de cabello rosa.

-¿Qué estás mirando?-dijo un poco molesta-. Si quieres decir algo, solo dilo.

-Lo… lo siento-esto no podía ser cierto. Acaso… ¿Acababa de sonrojarme?

Debía de ser eso porque sentía la cara muy caliente.

-Natsuki…-la regaño la chica más alta, la del cabello violeta.

Así que, ¿Está era la famosa Natsuki? Debía admitir que era muy linda, aunque su personalidad era un poco... ¿dura? Espera, ¿Acaso yo actuaba así? Ya me lo habían dicho antes, así que supongo que así es como se sentía.

Gracias a su linda estatura, pensé que iría algo así como en primer año. Aunque si esto es algo japonés no estaba muy seguro. También fue la que hizo los cupcakes, según Sayori.

-Puedes ignorarla cuando se pone así de dura-Sayori dijo esto en mi oreja antes de voltear a ver a las chicas.

Sinceramente, no ignoraría a Natsuki. Es decir… se ve que es muy lista y que tiene un gran corazón y… que es muy linda. Bueno tú entiendes.

-Como sea. Esta es Natsuki, siempre llena de energía. Y esta es Yuri, la más inteligente de la clase.

-No digas eso.

Yuri, que al parecer era la más madura y tímida de todas, parecía tener ciertos problemas para encajar con personas como Sayori y… Natsuki.

-Bien. Es un placer conocerlas-sobre todo a Natsuki.

-Y pareciera que ya conoces a Monika, ¿es correcto?

-Así es-así que esta última se llamaba Monika-. Es bueno verte de nuevo Jack.

Monika me sonrió dulcemente. Al parecer nos conocíamos un poco, supongo que estuvimos en la misma clase en algún momento del pasado o algo así. Monika lucía como la chica más popular de la clase. Inteligente, guapa, atlética (al parecer) Ella y yo teníamos esas tres cosas en común. Excepto un poco lo de en medio.

-Lo mismo digo Monika-dije después de analizarla.

-Ven a sentarte Jack. Te hicimos espacio en la mesa para que te sientes entre Monika y yo-dijo Sayori dando pequeñas palmadas en el asiento-. Iré por los cupcakes.

-¡Hey!-grito Natsuki detrás de mi asustándome de nuevo-¡Yo los hice, yo los traigo!

-Lo siento, estoy algo emocionada es todo.

-Entonces… ¿les importa si hago algo de té?

Al parecer a Yuri le gustaba hacer té. Estaba pensando en ayudar así que me acerque un poco, pero Monika me tomo del brazo.

-Nooo. Eres nuestro invitado Jack, nosotras te atenderemos.

Me sentí un poco extraño sin ayudar, de hecho, yo era un maravilloso anfitrión, pero creo que lo mejor sería hacerle caso. Ya sabía lo que pasaba si no seguía la corriente.

Las chicas habían juntado un par de butacas formando una mesa más grande. Y como Sayori dijo, me habían hecho un espacio entre ella y Monika. Natsuki y Yuri caminaron hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde Natsuki tomo un paquete envuelto y Yuri abrió el armario. Como me sentía un poco incómodo, me senté al lado de Sayori. No la conocía muy bien, pero si un poco en ese rato que llevaba dentro del juego. Natsuki volvió a la mesa.

-Okaaay. ¿Están listos?-dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

¿Por qué me sentía tan extraño cada vez que Natsuki se acercaba? Quito el envoltorio del paquete. Un gigantesco "wow" salió de la boca de Sayori. Había una docena de cupcakes blancos, esponjosos, decorados con lo que parecía ser… ¿gatitos? De no ser porque le prometí a Sayori que comería uno y porque Natsuki los hizo, ya estaría lejos de ahí.

Los bigotes estaban hechos con lo que parecía ser el glaseado y pequeñas piezas de chocolate hacían como si fueran las orejas.

-¡Son taaan lindos!-dijo Sayori emocionada.

"Si. Tal vez demasiado"-pensé. Yo no era precisamente una persona tierna. Después de todo el año pasado lleve el trofeo de primer lugar a la escuela por muay thai.

-No tenía idea de que sabías hornear Natsuki-añadio Monika.

-Bueno, ya sabes-dijo con un tono entre avergonzada y orgullosa-. Ve y toma uno.

Sayori tomo el primero, Monika el segundo y yo el siguiente.

-Es delicioso-expresó Sayori con la boca llena de glaseado.

Yo. Bueno yo… estaba buscando el mejor ángulo para meterle una mordida. Natsuki estaba muy tranquila. No pude evitar notar que tiraba miraditas hacia dónde estaba, se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que la veía, ¿Está esperando a que muerda el cupcake? Al final le encajo el diente.

El glaseado es dulce y lleno de sabor, es increíble que haya hecho algo así.

-Esto sabe muy bien-dije después de tragar-. Gracias Natsuki.

Apenas y pude ver que me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco roja. Sacudió la cabeza antes de contestar.

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces? No es como si yo…-aguarda, ¿no había oído ya esto antes?-… los hubiera hecho o algo así.

-Emm… bueno, creí que tú las habías hecho. Es decir, Sayori dijo…

-Bueno, tal vez-me interrumpió sonrojada-. Pero no para, ti, ¿sabes? Torpe.

Aunque me hubiera gustado seguir hablando con ella, no tenía mucho aspecto de querer seguir haciéndolo. Así que no respondí. Pude ver como Yuri se acercaba a la mesa trayendo consigo un juego de té. Puso una taza enfrente de cada uno de nosotros.

-¿tienes todo un juego de té dentro de la clase?-pregunte al ver lo grande que era.

-No te preocupes-contesto tranquilamente-, los profesores nos dan permiso. Después de todo, ¿no ayuda una buena taza de té a disfrutar de un libro?

Estaba de acuerdo en eso. Supongo que Yuri y yo teníamos un poco más en común. Además de que parecía ese tipo de chica a la que le gustan los libros.

-Por supuesto-contesté con una sonrisa-. Aunque yo preferiría una taza de café.

-No dejes que te intimide. Yuri solo está tratando de impresionarte.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no es…-Yuri miro hacia otro lado avergonzada-… quiero decir… tú sabes…

-Te creo-dije tratando de tranquilizarla. Me miro con los ojos muy abiertos-. Bueno, en realidad yo preferiría leer con una taza de café. Pero aún así, me gusta el té.

Yuri sonrió un poco para sí misma. Monika levanto una ceja, luego me sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te hizo considerar el club de literatura?-me preguntó Monika.

Mierda. Tenía miedo de que llegará esa pregunta. Algo me decía que lo mejor sería no decirle que, prácticamente, había sido arrastrado hasta aquí por Sayori. Aunque debo admitir que no me arrepentía de haber venido, había conocido a estas chicas… y a Natsuki.

-Bueno-comencé un poco nervioso y avergonzado-, no me he unido a ningún club todavía, y Sayori me dijo que estaba realmente feliz aquí así que…

-Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa-. No tienes porque tener vergüenza. Bueno, vamos a hacer que te sientas como en casa, ¿te parece?

Monika parecía preocuparse demasiado por como me sentía dentro del club. Me pregunto si ella…

-Como presidenta del club de literatura-pues al parecer si-, es mi trabajo hacer del club un lugar divertido y emocionante para todos.

-Monika, me sorprendes-no mentía-, ¿Cómo has decidido empezar tu propio club? Pudiste simplemente haberte unido a un club mayor.

-Bueno, tú sabes… para ser honesta no soporto todas las políticas de los clubs mayores. Siento que es demasiado tiempo discutiendo acerca de presupuestos, publicidad y como preparar los eventos. En realidad, prefiero disfrutar de algo que sea mío y hacerlo algo especial para los demás-debía aceptar, que me gustaba como pensaba-. Además, si hago que otros aprendan literatura, sería un sueño cumplido.

-Monika es realmente una gran líder-expresó Sayori. Yuri afirmo con la cabeza.

-Entonces, estoy sorprendido de que no haya más gente por aquí. Debe ser difícil empezar un nuevo club-dije eso solo porque parecía que debía hacerlo, aunque en realidad sabia lo difícil que era empezar un club.

-Tienes toda la razón. No muchas personas estas interesadas en poner todo su esfuerzo en empezar algo nuevo. Sobre todo, cuando es algo que no llama toda tu atención, como la literatura. Tienes que trabajar duro para convencer a la gente de que es algo divertido y cultural. Pero los eventos escolares, como el festival, son mucho más importantes. Estoy segura qué podemos hacer crecer este club antes de graduarnos. ¿no es cierto?

-Siiiii-la apoyo Sayori emocionada.

-Bueno, haremos lo mejor que podamos-dijo Yuri.

-Sabes que si-agregó Natsuki.

Todas asienten emocionadas. Tantas chicas diferentes, todas interesadas en el mismo objetivo. Monika debió trabajar muy duro para encontrar a estas tres. Supongo que todas estaban interesadas en que nuevos miembros se unieran. Aunque aún no sé si podré llevarme bien con ellas, era difícil tratar de encajar con chicas que no conocía y, sobre todo, que son de un juego que tanto odio por lo que ha causado.

-Así que, Jack-me llamó Yuri-. ¿Qué tipo de cosas te gusta leer?

Esta era difícil. ¿Qué debía contestar? ¿Debía decir lo que me gustaba leer afuera del juego, o lo que le gustaba al sujeto que estaba interpretando? Supongo que debería contestar como si fuera este chico, después de todo, estaba siendo él.

-Bueno, emm…-no sabía cómo responder, parecía que lo único que este chico leía era…-… man, ¿manga?

Me calle esperando a que contestará. Me habría encantado decirle que me gustaban los libros de misterio, acción, aventura y roman… solo esos. Natsuki volteo a verme de golpe. Se veía como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

-No eres un gran lector, supongo.

Por supuesto que lo era, pero este estúpido juego no me dejaba decir algo que no fuera parte de la historia. Tenía una idea.

-Pero bueno, eso puede cambiar-noté como Yuri tenía una sonrisa triste-. De todas maneras, ¿A ti qué te gusta leer?

-Bueno, veamos-Yuri pasaba su dedo por la oreja de su taza-. Me gustan las historias que son muy profundas y con mundos complejos y fantásticos-una que otra ocasión leía algún libro así-. El nivel de creatividad me parece increíble. Y contar una buena historia en un mundo distinto es impresionante.

Yuri seguía hablando, parecía que de verdad le gustaba leer, probablemente un poco más de lo que a mí me gustaba. Parecía muy reservada y tímida desde el momento en el que entre, pero al ver como le brillaban los ojos, podía decir que se sentía un poco más cómoda hablando de libros, no de personas.

-Pero, ya sabes. Leo muchas cosas-continuó hablando-. Las historias con una profundidad psicológica también me llaman. ¿no es increíble como un escritor puede tomar tú falta de imaginación y hacerte imaginarlo?-la mire con una sonrisa. Tal parecía que ella y yo teníamos ese mismo gusto por la lectura-. De todos modos, he estado leyendo un poco de terror últimamente.

-Oh. Yo leí un libro de terror una ocasión-conteste emocionado.

Debía de encajar, y creí que el mejor modo de hacerlo sería mostrándoles que tenía algo en común con ellas. En este punto, Yuri parecía sentirse un poco más cómoda hablando conmigo.

-¿en serio?-preguntó Monika la cuál estaba cerca escuchando nuestra platica-. Nunca me habría esperado eso de ti Yuri. De alguien tan tranquila como tú.

-Supongo que podrías decir eso. Pero… si la historia me hace pensar, o me lleva a otro mundo, no puedo dejarlo, así como así. El horror surreal siempre funciona. Te hace cambiar la forma en la que ves el mundo, aunque sea solo por unos segundos.

Yuri parecía realmente emocionada al hablar de todo esto. Su propia actitud mostraba que era una gran fan del misterio, el horror, el suspenso. Ese tipo de lecturas con una gran carga.

-Ugh. Odio el horror-dijo Natsuki detrás de mí. Al parecer iba a tener que aprender a escuchar cuando se acercará ya que, al parecer, no aparecería nunca frente a mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es solo que…-Natsuki me volteo a ver por un segundo-… no importa.

Pude notar un pequeño brillo en sus ojos cuando me miro al igual que un pequeño sonrojo. ¿Acaso el que a mi me gustará el terror hizo que decidiera guardarse su comentario? No lo creo. No parecía el tipo de chica que se reserva sus comentarios.

-A ti… normalmente te gusta escribir acerca de cosas bonitas. ¿no es cierto Natsuki?

-¿Qué?-contesto roja como un tomate. Debía admitir que se veía mucho más linda cada vez que se sonrojaba-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Dejaste un pedazo de papel rasgado en la última reunión del club-contesto al mismo tiempo que sacaba un papel de su bolsillo-. Parece que estabas trabajando en algo llamado…

-¡No lo digas en alto!-exclamó poniéndose cada vez más y más roja-¡Y regrésamelo!

-Bien, bien-dijo mientras le regresaba el papel.

Sospechaba eso de Natsuki. Su estatura, el color de su cabello, sus grandes, bellos, rosados y redondos ojos… emm, varias cosas me decían que ella era la chica tierna del grupo. Sayori debería ser la típica: "si yo soy feliz, tú también debes serlo". Yuri era la reservada y tímida; aunque probablemente un poquito loca por dentro. Y Monika… no tengo idea.

Sayori se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje, tus cupcakes, tus poemas… todo lo que tú haces es tan lindo-Sayori se puso detrás de ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Igual que tú-¿pensé en voz alta? Supongo que si ya que todas estaban mirándome. Natsuki me veía sonrojada, yo debía estarlo también, sentía la cara caliente. Pude ver como me dirigía una pequeña sonrisa-. Bueno… es decir… ¿van a negarme que es linda?-dije tratando de arreglarlo.

-¡No soy linda!-gritó un poco molesta. Al menos el ambiente había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Natsuki-dije acercándome a ella una vez que Sayori se alejó-, ¿escribes tus propios poemas?

-Bueno…-aún estaba un poco roja, y creo que yo también-… si, algunas veces. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Creo que eso es impresionante-pude notar como la atmosfera iba cambiando y el rubor iba bajando-. ¿Por qué no los compartes algunas veces?

-No-contesto rápidamente-. No… no te gustarían.

-¿no eres ya una escritora con mucha confianza?

-Entiendo cómo se siente Natsuki-se unió Yuri desde atrás de nosotros-. Compartir ese nivel de escritura requiere mucho más que confianza en ti mismo. Es la manera más pura de escribir de uno mismo. Estas deseando abrir tu corazón para tus lectores, exponer tus vulnerabilidades y mostrarles que hay algo muy profundo en tú corazón.

-¿tienes experiencia escribiendo también Yuri?-preguntó Monika curiosa-. Tal vez si tú compartes algo de tu trabajo, podrías ayudar a que Natsuki se sienta más cómoda compartiendo los suyos.

Yuri no respondió. Al menos no verbalmente.

-Creo que a Yuri le ocurre lo mismo.

Sayori, que había oído de lo que estabas hablando, se acercó a nosotros.

-Oh. Yo quería leer los poemas de todos.

Todos nos quedamos sentados, en silencio. La atmosfera se había vuelto pesada. Monika tenía una idea, el brillo en su cara lo decía.

-Muy bien-comenzó-. Tengo una idea, todos-Natsuki y Yuri voltearon a verla-. Vamos a ir todos a casa, y cada quién escribirá un poema. Así, la próxima reunión podremos compartirlos. Así, todos estaremos igual.

Yuri y Natsuki parecían no estar de acuerdo.

-Siii. Hagámoslo-gritó Sayori al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a mi espalda. Tome sus piernas para evitar que se cayera.

Debía admitir que su felicidad era muy contagiosa, hacía mucho que no me sentía así de feliz.

-Además-siguió Monika-. Ahora que tenemos un nuevo miembro, supongo que nos ayudará a sentirnos un poco más cómodo entre nosotros. Podríamos forzar una unión. ¿no suena bien Jack?-Monika me sonrió dulcemente.

Con todo lo que había pasado había olvidado hasta mi nombre. Debía admitir que era una grandiosa idea y que Monika parecía, una gran líder. Y eso sin duda me hacia…

-Oye, oye… espera-dije al recordar un poco. Solté a Sayori la cual se unió a sus cuatro amigas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Monika preocupada.

Con todo esto había olvidado que, en realidad, yo solo había ido por un cupcake. Jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza unirme al club. De hecho, no quería hacerlo. Como ya había dicho, si no me uní a un club de literatura fuera del juego, menos lo haría ahora.

-Nunca dije que me uniría al club-eso fue duro, incluso para mí-. Sayori me convenció para que me detuviera por aquí, pero nunca tome una decisión. Tengo que mirar otros clubs y… umm…

No podía seguir hablando en cuanto alce la mirada. Todas me miraron con ojos de decepción. No podía asegurarlo, pero me pareció ver una pequeña lágrima en el ojo de Natsuki, la cual se quito rápidamente con la manga.

-Pe… pero-dijo Monika. Podía notar la tristeza en su cara y en como hablaba.

-Vaya. Yo pensaba que…-siguió Yuri.

Natsuki se limitó a cruzar los brazos y mirar para otro lado.

-Jack-susurró Sayori, apenas pude oírla.

-Ustedes… umm yo…-me sentía completamente indefenso frente a estas chicas. Incluso yo comencé a sentirme un poco mal. ¿Cómo podía siquiera tomar una decisión en esta situación? Supongo que, después de venir, tomar té, comer los cupcakes… el único modo de pagarles y de estar con Natsu… digo, estas cuatro chicas, era escribir un poema-. Esta bien. Me unó al club de literatura.

Todas voltearon a verme felices, incluso sus ojos brillaron un poco.

-Sii. Estoy taaan feliz-dijo Sayori mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y daba pequeños brinquitos.

-Realmente me asustaste por un momento-agregó Yuri antes de lanzarse a abrazarme también.

-Si solamente hubieras venido por un cupcake, vaya que te habría golpeado.

-Y ahora es oficial-dijo Monika y al igual que las otras dos me rodeo con un abrazo-. Bienvenido al club de literatura.

-Gracias, supongo.

Pude sentir un último par de brazos alrededor de mí. Era Natsuki. La última vez que había recibido tantos abrazos, fue en mi cumpleaños número quince, hace tres años. Solo se me ocurrió una cosa por hacer. Rodeé a las cuatro con mis brazos y las levante en el aire. Al menos las pesas me habían servido de algo.

-Gracias-susurró Sayori en mi oído.

Sonreí para mí.

* * *

 _Y de aquí salen las siguientes incógnitas: ¿Qué sucederá en la siguiente parte? ¿Podrá Jack encajar entre estas cuatro chicas sin dificultad? ¿Natsuki dejará de asustar y sonrojar a este tipazo? Descubrelo en el siguiente episodio de..._

 _DDLK._


	3. Las locuras de Sayori

_Chacapin chacapon..._

 _Chacachin chupon._

 _¿Como están gente? Espero que bien-igual que yo-al igual que emocionaos por un nuevo capitulo de este fic.  
_

 _Primero que nada, y como buena nueva, mis problemas de internet se acabaron así que es probable (solo probable) que este actualizando un poco más rápido. Eso y que conseguí otra laptop porque la que tenía, en pocas palabras, valio madre.  
_

 _El resto de mis historias están un poco atrasadas, pero solo eso. De aquí pocos días habrá una nueva actualización del fanfic de The Loud House; la razón por la que estoy escribiendo un "script" de esta serie es porque: tengo por ahí otros proyectos que estan relacionados con esta serie, pero va en secuencia cronológica con estos que estoy escribiendo._

 _Pero volvamos a este fic. En el último capítulo, Jack acepto unirse al club de literatura, con el objetivo de cumplir la misión a la cual fue enviado: encontrar el punto de origen, desactivarlo y salir de ahí. Jack notó también que debía seguir la secuencia ya escrita en el juego, de otro modo, podrían haber consecuencias graves para él. Pero todo empezaba con él, escribiendo un poema esta noche.  
_

 **Nota:** _Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos a el gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo._ **  
**

* * *

 **"¡Eso significa que me han vuelto a crecer las tetas!"**

-Sayori.

* * *

Las locuras de Sayori

Baje a las cuatro mientras reían. Mi corazón latía mucho más rápido que de costumbre, ¿estaba feliz? Hacía mucho que no lo estaba, así que no estaba completamente seguro de cómo se sentía.

-Ok todos-nos llamó Monika-. Creo que con esto podemos terminar la reunión de hoy con un punto a favor. Recuerden la tarea de esta noche: escribir un poema y traerlo a la siguiente reunión. Así podremos compartirlos.

Monika volteo a verme, otra vez. Había algo de ella que me hacía sospechar. Tal vez fuera su actitud, o su forma de hablar, o el cómo me miraba, pero el simple hecho de pensar que era la presidenta del club me hacía bajar mis sospechas sobre ella. Aunque no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Jack-me llamó-, me encantará ver cómo te expresas-soltó una pequeña risita.

-Cl… claro.

¿realmente podré impresionar a Monika con mi escritura? Había escrito un par de veces, y era el mejor en mi clase de literatura allá afuera, pero debo tomar en cuenta que mi profesor es distinto a todas ellas. Mi profesor debía estar abierto a todo tipo de gustos, cada una de ellas tenía un gusto en específico.

Debía ser hábil. Pude sentir toda la ansiedad recorrer mi cuerpo.

Las chicas seguían hablando sobre temas que yo, pues que yo no entendía, mientras Natsuki y Yuri limpiaban lo que había quedado de comida en la mesa.

-Oye Jack-volteé a ver a Sayori en cuanto oí mi nombre-. Ya que estás aquí, ¿te parece si regresamos juntos a casa?

Oh, claro. Supongo que ya que ella estaba en este club y yo (o mí antes de yo) no, no iban juntos a casa después de la escuela. A lo mejor yo iba directo a casa después de clase, y ella venía aquí.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-conteste con una sonrisa.

-Yei.

Ambos tomamos nuestras cosas, y comenzamos el camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Llegue a casa un poco cansado. Troné mi espalda justo después de lanzar mi mochila hacia el sofá. Caminé hacia la cocina. El refrigerador estaba lleno de comida, tome un par de cosas, solamente quería hacerme un sándwich.

Tome un cuchillo para untar la mayonesa, pero una gota cayo justo en el centro de mi playera.

-Rayos-dije al mismo tiempo que la estiraba.

Chupé un poco mi dedo para tratar de quitarla, pero antes de poner mi dedo sobre ella, noté como comenzaba a desaparecer. La mire de ambos lados. Se había ido por completo.

-Interesante.

Me senté afuera de la puerta principal, casi anochecía.

Durante todo el camino a casa, mi mente viajaba alrededor de las cuatro chicas: Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri y por supuesto, Monika. ¿realmente iba a estar feliz pasando todos mis días aquí dentro en un club de literatura? Tal vez… si tuviera la oportunidad de acercarme a una de ellas un poco más.

De repente comencé a pensar, mi mente solo estaba centrado en eso. Cabello rosado, ojos preciosos, pequeño tamaño.

-No-dije para mí. Voltee a ver el reloj que Karen me dio, debía aprender a usarlo-. Debo empezar con algo ligero.

Pude ver un gran logo en la parte de arriba del reloj, pique en él y aparecieron cuatro carpetas: Natsuki, Yuri, Monika y…

-Sayori-dije-. Debo empezar con ella. Solo por ser con la que, al parecer, tengo una mejor relación.

Muy bien. Supongo que solo tenía que dejar que todas las circunstancias se dieran, y muy pronto, la suerte me sonreiría.

Pero todo empezaba esta noche, conmigo, escribiendo un poema.

* * *

Me senté en la silla frente al escritorio con la pluma en mano. Tenía la cabeza vacía, además, no sabía qué clase de cosas le gustaban a Sayori.

Veamos, ella parecía una chica alegre, que se preocupa por los demás. El tipo de chica a la cual le gustarían las cosas lindas tomando en cuenta su actitud hacia Natsuki. Pero a Natsuki también parecía gustarle las cosas tiernas, lindas, adorables.

No tenía ideas. Me levanté de la silla y le di la espalda.

-No sé qué hacer-no sabía qué hacer.

Escuché el sonido de estática venir detrás de mí. Voltee para encontrar la computadora encendida, estática. Pude escuchar algo, una voz. Me acerque, no podía entender lo que decía. Puse mi cara frente a la pantalla.

-¿Hola? ¿Puedes oírme?-pude escuchar aunque algo distorsionado. Me acerque un poco más-. Puedes, ¡¿Puedes oírme?!

El grito e imagen de repente me hicieron retroceder, incluso me tropecé con la mochila. Conocía esa cara, solo la había visto un día, pero sabía a quién pertenecía.

-¿Karen?-contesté extrañado de verla-¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo entraste al juego?

-¿Qué? No estoy dentro del juego tonto. Diseñe esta cámara para poder estar al tanto de tú progreso.

-Oww, ¿tanto me extrañabas?-contesté en tono burlón.

-Cállate-contesto molesta. Pude notar un pequeño sonrojo-. Quería decirte algo. ¿tienes el reloj que te di cerca?

-Si.

-Dale la vuelta-lo hice. Tenía otra pantalla en el lado opuesto del de las carpetas-. Deben aparecer un par de palabras junto a tres figuritas-ahí estaban, las figurillas eran Sayori, Yuri y…

-Natsuki es muy linda.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada-corregí sonrojado. Karen me vio muy seria-. Sí, ¿Qué hay con las palabras?

-Te ayudarán con los poemas que se te presentarán a lo largo del juego. Selecciona palabras, las figurillas se alegrarán si escoges palabras que les gusten.

De hecho, si era así; cachorros, arcoíris, depresión. Eran palabras que les gustaban a ellas tres. Pero, ¿Por qué no estaba Monika? Tal vez, al ser la presidenta y ser tan atractiva, no tenía tiempo para algo así. O ya tenía novio.

-Oye-dijo Karen desde el otro lado de la pantalla-. Entonces, ¿Natsuki es muy linda?

-¿eh?-sentía mi cara hirviendo y un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espalda-. Yo… bueno es que…-supongo que podía desahogarme hablando con ella-. Es… es solo que, si, es muy linda. Me agrada la gente pequeña, lo cual es fácil ya que soy muy alto.

-A los altos les gustan las chaparritas.

-Bueno… sigo esperando.

Karen me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa. Mi vista se concentró en el reloj de nuevo, escondía más de lo que imaginaba. Aunque aún no sabía al cien como usarlo. Pude notar que del lado de las carpetas había otro espacio con las mismas cuatro carpetas, con la diferencia de que de ese lado había un candado en la esquina superior derecha.

-¿Para qué es este botón?-pregunte apuntando a un botón rojo con una flecha que formaba un círculo.

-Ya lo descubrirás cuando se den las circunstancias, por el momento, no le hagas mucho caso.

La pantalla se oscureció dejando a Karen atrás. Voltee a ver el reloj, supongo que la verdadera historia empezaba aquí. Oprimí una palabra en la pantalla para empezar a escribir.

* * *

Varias imágenes invadían mí cabeza. Eran ellas, pero todas juntas. Un cuchillo, sangre, huesos tronando, una soga, glitches, extraños sonidos.

"Quiero lo que todas las princesas quieren-pude oír en medio de todas esas imágenes y todos esos ruidos extraños-: vivir, felices, por siempre".

Me desperté, tenía la frente sudada y podía sentir como mis manos temblaban. Podía escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta, pero decidí ignorarlo. Revisé la hora en el reloj, las siete y dos.

-Maldición, se me hace tarde para la escuela.

Tome mi mochila. Me puse los pantalones, la playera y camisa, las botas y salí corriendo a la puerta. Antes de abrir no pude evitar notar un sándwich partido a la mitad en una mesa de la sala con una nota. Seguían llamando a la puerta, pero decidí acercarme a él. Tome las dos mitades, una mitad era de jamón con queso extra. La otra era de crema de maní y jalea. Odiaba esa combinación. Leí la nota.

"Espero que te gusta el sándwich que te prepare. Sé que no te gustan los sándwiches de CMJ, pero Sayori tampoco desayuno".

Esto era raro, ¿Quién preparo esto? ¿Cómo supo que no me levantaría a tiempo? Pero, sobre todo, ¿Cómo sabía que abreviaba los sándwiches de crema de maní y jalea con CMJ? Decidí dejarlo pasar, me metí el papel en la bolsa y salí de la casa.

El timbre seguía sonando.

-¿Quién podría estar molestando desde tan temprano?-abrí la puerta un poco molesto, conocía ese cabello rosa coral y esos grandes ojos azulados-¿Sayori?

-¿Ahora quién se despierta tarde?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-. Ouh, ¿vas a comerte eso?

Baje la mirada. Olvide que mi chef anónimo había hecho medio sándwich de CMJ para Sayori. Estire el brazo entregándole la mitad qué al parecer, era su favorito.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras tan bueno haciendo sándwiches Jack-comentó con la boca llena.

Comenzamos a avanzar hacia la escuela. Se veía muy tierna con la boca llena. Sus grandes y redondos cachetes parecían estarse comiendo su boca. Apreté los labios tratando de aguantar la risa, pero pareció haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó mientras le daba otra mordida a su mitad.

-Cachetes de ardilla-dije riendo un poco y oprimiendo sus mejillas.

-Oye, no hagas eso-alejo mis manos riendo, se dio la vuelta para que no pudiera hacérselo de nuevo, pero yo tenía los brazos más largos así que volví a hacerlo-. Jack, no me dejas comer.

-Por eso es qué debes comer rápido-dije por encima de las risas.

-Es una pena que sea más rápida que tú.

Sayori comenzó a correr, yo comencé a seguirla. Estaba detrás de ella por centímetros, de hecho, fácilmente podía alcanzarla y levantarla, pero decidí darle gusto. Así que corrimos todo el camino hasta la escuela.

* * *

Siempre me había preguntado por qué la escuela me aburría tanto. Solo quería que el día terminará para, pues para… no puede ser, ¿Acaso quería que las clases terminarán para ir al club? Tal vez, ahora que era parte de un club, y más que era de literatura, quería ir temprano. Por eso y… supongo que por ellas también.

Las cuatro chicas me habían agradado. Una chica muy alta con los mismos gustos por la lectura que yo, además de que es un poco reservada, y tímida. La presidenta del club la cual vaya que se preocupaba por que los miembros del club se sintieran cómodos. Sayori, mi loquita pero agradable vecina, sin dejar de lado que le preocupa, pero si ciento diez por ciento la felicidad de los demás. Y Natsuki, la agradable, ruda y muy guapa bajita.

La campana sonó, aún me faltaba una clase. Abrí mí casillero para tomar un par de libros, pero entonces note algo. Había un cupcake glaseado completamente de rosa, con una pequeña vela de colores. Lo tome para verlo más de cerca. Mi cumpleaños estaba cerca, pero tampoco lo estaba tanto. Apagué la vela y lo puse de vuelta en donde estaba.

Gire en camino a la derecha, pero al dar un par de pasos me estrelle con alguien. Pude ver un libro en el suelo así que decidí levantarlo, había un nombre en la etiqueta.

-No esperaba verte ahora, Natsu…-me quedé callado en cuanto la vi.

Tenía chorros de rímel recorriendo sus mejillas y terminaban justo en su barbilla. Me quitó el libro antes de pasarme por un lado y seguir su camino, sin decir ni una palabra. La seguí con la mirada hasta que dio vuelta a la izquierda y la perdí. Me di la vuelta, me encontré con otra chica, un poco más alta, rubia. La detuve sujetándola del brazo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-La chica del cabello rosa, ¿la conoces?

-¿hablas de Natsuki?

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Tou-¿Qué se supone que era eso?-. Ha estado molestándola los últimos días. Cuando está tranquila, cuando él está aburrido, nunca la deja en paz.

-¿Quién es?-apunto a un chico saliendo de una puerta. Cabello negro igual que el mío, puede que un poco más fuerte, traté de recordar su rostro-. Gracias-dije antes de soltarla y seguir al tal "Tou".

-¿eres su novio?-me detuve antes de dar la vuelta, no había notado que no había casi nadie en el pasillo, por suerte-. De Natsuki, eres… ¿su novio o algo así?

-No-conteste-. Pero digamos que convivo mucho con ella.

* * *

Estaba oculto detrás de una pared, no tanto para no perderlo, no poco para que no me vieran. Debía admitir qué para no ser un asesino, me movía igual que uno. Se separó del resto de sus amigos en dirección al baño. Esperé a que los demás se alejaran antes de acercarme.

Entré. Estaba parado frente al espejo, me acerque a los mingitorios sin quitarle la vista de encima. Me di la vuelta para poder hacer… mis necesidades a gusto.

-Así que-dije al aire, aunque obviamente era para que volteará lo cual hizo-. Tú eres el tal Tou, pongámoslo como… ¿bravucón del lugar?

-No mucho, bravucón es alguien que molesta a todos y a quien todos le temen.

-Claro-contesté cerrado mi pantalón-. Está claro, que no podrías ser el bravucón.

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué tan seguro?

-Porque, está claro que yo, no te tengo miedo-el chico se dio la vuelta. Era un poco más chaparro que yo, le calculaba unos seis centímetros, además de que era delgado, aunque tenía los músculos marcados, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba. Yo antes era delgado y, sin embargo, peleaba muy bien-. A diferencia de Natsuki-solté.

Su mirada nerviosa lo delato. Me miró a través del espejo, levanté una ceja en señal de espera. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero yo estaba más cerca así que la cerré justo antes de que la abriera.

-Natsuki no tiene novio-dijo bajo presión.

-No claro que no. Pero tiene la suerte, de conocerme-comenzó a retroceder mediante veía que me acercaba-. Escúchame bien, "Tou", porque una advertencia es menos dolorosa que un cuchillo. Si vuelvo a ver, que la hiciste llorar de nuevo, yo te haré llorar a ti-lo sujete del cuello de la camisa con fuerza-. Es sencillo: aléjate de Natsuki, ¿está claro?

Asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos mostraban el terror que sentía y el sudor en su frente sus nervios.

-Eso es todo-terminé antes de darme la vuelta y avanzar a la puerta.

-Oye, eso no estuvo tan mal-dijo siguiéndome de cerca.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, lo puse contra la pared, presioné mi brazo en su garganta y saqué el cuchillo que siempre cargaba. Empece a moverlo de un lado al otro.

-Escucha… a, amigo-su voz estaba temblorosa y sus ojos estaban aún más abiertos que antes-. No hay, no hay porque llegar a esto.

-Cierto-dije deteniendo el cuchillo para ahora apuntarlo con él-. Si tan solo, vuelves a cruzar tu mirada con la de ella, te cortaré lo único que te dará diversión el resto de tu adolescencia, ¿esta, claro?

Asintió nervioso con la cabeza. Guardé el cuchillo antes de quitarle mi brazo de encima. Salió corriendo del baño. Me acerqué a los lavabos y me recargué en uno de ellos, fue entonces cuando oí una puerta abrirse detrás de mí.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí afuera?

* * *

-Hola de nuevo Jack-me recibió Monika con una sonrisa-. Me gusta ver que no has huido de nosotras, jaja.

-Nah, no tienes que preocuparte. Me siento un poco extraño, pero he decidido mantener mi palabra.

Bueno, estoy de vuelta en el club de literatura. Era el último en llegar, lo sabía porque todas las demás ya estaban haciendo sus cosas.

-Hola Jack-me saludo Yuri mientras se acercaba a mí-. Gracias por haber mantenido tu promesa. Espero que no sea algo a lo que te cueste adaptarte. Sumergirte, así como así en la literatura cuando no estás acostumbrado…

-Ay, por favor-una vez más, Natsuki había vuelto a asustarme-, no hagas como si de verdad quisieras estar aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sayori me contó que ni siquiera tenías pensado unirte a un club este año. Igual que el año pasado-creí que debí haber aclarado eso con ella-. No sé si vienes aquí solo a pasar el rato o… qué. Si no piensas tomarte esto en serio, ¿Por qué no mejor te vas?

-Natsuki, vaya que eres muy boca larga para alguien que tiene su colección de mangas en el cuarto del club-comento Monika.

-M, M, M…-no sabía si Natsuki iba a decir Monika o Manga-. ¡El manga es literatura!

Pues ahí estaba. Derrotada, Natsuki volvió a su silla.

-No se preocupen chicas-Sayori-. Jack siempre da lo mejor, cuando se está divirtiendo. Siempre me ayuda con mis cosas, incluso cuando yo no sé lo pido. Como cocinar, o limpiar mi habitación…-este sujeto comenzaba a agradarme, probablemente él y yo teníamos más en común de lo que pensaba.

-Vaya, que lindo.

-Sayori-no sabía que decir, pero algo tenía que decir, ¿no? Veamos, habitación, limpiar, ayudar…-, eso es porque tu habitación siempre está hecha un desastre. Y una vez casi le prendes fuego a tu casa-eso último no lo dije yo, fue digamos… una frase involuntaria.

-Jeje. Bueno… eso fue… por…-pude notar que estaba avergonzada.

-Ustedes dos son realmente grandes amigos, ¿cierto?-preguntó Yuri quién seguía ahí-. Me estoy poniendo un poco celosa-eso era algo que no me esperaba. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-¿Cómo que celosa? Tú y Jack también pueden ser mejores amigos.

-Umm…

-Sa, Sayori…

Parecía que Sayori no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que me había metido.

-Yuri ha traído algo para ti hoy.

-Espera, Sayori.

-Para… ¿para mí?-pregunte, con un tono entre alegre y curioso.

-No realmente.

-No seas tímida-la motivo Sayori dándole pequeños codazos.

-No es nada realmente.

-¿Qué es?-pregunte emocionado.

-No importa-dijo avergonzada-. Sayori hizo que se viera como algo muy grande, pero en realidad no lo es.

-Lo siento Yuri. No pensé que…

Yuri se sentó en una silla. Supongo que… ahora me tocaba a mí salvar la situación.

-Oye, no te preocupes-dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y agachándome para quedar a la altura de su rostro-. Yo no esperaba nada de ti en primer lugar. Por lo que, toda sorpresa de ti sería una agradable sorpresa. Y me hará feliz no importa que sea.

-Bueno, si es así.

-Sí, no hagas que sea algo enorme. No quiero que sea así.

-De acuerdo-podía notar que estaba un poco más tranquila-. Bueno, toma.

Me entrego un pequeño paquete envuelto con un colorido papel de puntos. Lo abrí y me encontré con un pequeño libro.

-No quería que te sintieras excluido-dijo mientras veía el libro-. Así que he escogido un libro que creí te gustaría. Es una lectura corta, y debería de mantenerte atento, incluso si tú no lees. Y podríamos no sé, discutirlo, si tú quieres.

¿Cómo puede ser tan tierna sin ni siquiera querer serlo? Ha escogido un libro para mí, a pesar de que tuve que decirle que no leo. Nunca habían tenido ese detalle conmigo.

-Yuri-cuando alcé la mirada pude ver sus grandes y penetrantes ojos puestos en mí-. Gracias. Definitivamente voy a leer esto.

Tome el libro emocionado. Ya era hora de que tuviera algo para leer, este chico solo tenía mangas en su estantería. Yuri suspiró relajada.

-Bueno, lo puedes leer a tu paso. Me gustaría escuchar que piensas acerca de él.

Ahora que todos estaban sentados, imaginé que Monika sacaría una lista con actividades de lo que haríamos, o algo así. Pero no parecía ser el caso. Sayori y Monika estaban teniendo una pequeña plática. Yuri ya tenía su cara metida en un libro, podía notar que tenía una expresión intensa, como si hubiera estado esperando a hacer eso durante todo el día.

Mientras tanto, Natsuki estaba moviendo un par de cosas en el armario. Me acomode en la silla, pude haber comenzado a leer, pero me sentía muy cansado.

Talvez podría dormir un rato.

* * *

Cerré mis ojos y acabe escuchando la conversación de Sayori y Monika.

-Probablemente nos veamos más aburridas comparadas con los otros clubs.

-Mmm…-la mente de Monika estaba trabajando, lo sentía-. Bueno, no podemos rendirnos. El festival es nuestra oportunidad de mostrarle a todos de lo que va la literatura. El problema es que la idea de la literatura suena como algo denso e intelectual; pero no es eso para nada, ¿sabes? Solo necesitamos una manera de mostrárselo a los demás. Algo que haga que sus mentes creativas hablen.

-Mmm… eso no solucionara el problema de todas formas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno. Aunque logremos llegar a la idea más divertida de la historia, nadie vendría a un club de literatura en primer lugar. Es más importante pensar en cómo haremos para que la gente venga en primer lugar, ¿no crees? Y cuando vengan, podremos hacer cosas que despierten su mente creativa.

Vaya. Sayori estaba realmente hablando en serio, o eso parecía. Es raro escucharla deliberadamente haciendo eso. Ella no tenía exactamente la actitud de una chica seria, sino de una alegre y bromista.

-Ese… es un buen punto-la apoyo Monika-. En ese caso, ¿crees que la comida pueda hacer el truco?

-¿Qué tipo de comida?

-Bueno, estaba pensando en…

-¡Cupcakes!

-Jajaja, buena idea. Natsuki debe amar hacerlos.

-Tienes razón. Natsuki hace los mejores cupcakes. Seguramente eso funcionara.

-¿no es por eso que lo sugeriste?

-Los cupcakes le hablan a mi creativo estómago.

-Bien. Cupcakes serán entonces.

-Estoy hambrienta.

-De todos modos, necesitamos trabajar en los detalles del evento por sí mismo.

Me encontré a mí mismo sonriendo. Al final de todo, Sayori había terminado actuando como normalmente lo hacía. Debía admitir que admiraba a la gente como ella, ya que son lo contrario a lo que yo soy. Mientras a mí me cuesta trabajo encontrar motivación para… casi todo. Sayori podía poner su mente en una cosa y hacerla realidad. Supongo que por eso me gustaba juntarme con gente como ella. No puedo evitar imaginar cómo se vería el mundo a través de sus ojos.

-Waa…-cuando abrí mis ojos, encontré la cara de Sayori cubriendo todo mi campo de visión. Me caí de espaldas con todo y la silla.

-Jeje, lo siento-dijo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba-. Espera, ¡no lo siento!

-¿Qué?-pregunté confundido.

-Es tu culpa por haberte quedado dormido de esa forma. Este no es el club de la siesta.

-¿está escuela tiene un club de la siesta?

-Te quedaste despierto hasta tarde, ¿verdad?-no se lo iba a decir, aunque había estado casi dos horas y media escribiendo el poema-. Ahora estás en un club, y vas a tener menos tiempo para el anime. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ello.

-No digas eso tan alto-mire sobre su hombro para ver si Monika la había escuchado.

-Pero es la verdad.

-Sí, lo sé. Siempre estás cuidando de mí-dije eso basándome en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí dentro, ya que siempre estaba al pendiente de mí.

-Jeje, bueno… es lo que mejor hago.

-Ese es el problema: ¿Qué hay de ti? Estas tan esmerada en cuidar de mí que en cuidar de ti misma. Siempre te quedas dormida en las mañanas, ¿no es cierto?

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó un poco sonrojada-. No, no todos los días.

-No suena muy convincente. Veamos: ¿Cuántos días de la semana pasada te has levantado a tiempo?

-Emm… es un secreto.

-Lo sabía.

-Ay, por favor… al menos dame el beneficio de la duda.

-Ni siquiera puedo hacer eso. Sayori, está escrito completamente sobre ti.

-¿eh?-hizo justo lo que imaginé. Comenzó a mirarse a sí misma buscando que era lo que estaba "escrito sobre ella"-¿Qué está escrito encima de mí?

-Cuando te abrí la puerta esta mañana, tenías un par de lagañas en los ojos. Mira, tu cabello está completamente alborotado aún-recorrí con mis dedos el cabello de Sayori para tratar de acomodarlo-. Hombre, realmente necesitas un peine para esto.

-Mi cabello es difícil de enderezar.

-No creo. Talvez haya algo más que tu cabello ahí adentro-dije apuntando su cabeza-. Mira, la curva de tu cabello tampoco es recta. Y tienes pasta de dientes en tu cuello, justo aquí-intenté quitársela con mis dedos.

-Pero nadie se da cuenta nunca.

-Claro que lo hacen. Nadie te lo dice porque no quieren avergonzarte. Pero afortunadamente a mi… me vale madre.

-Oye, eres muy rudo.

-Y ni siquiera tienes la camisa bien abrochada, ¿Por qué crees que no tienes un novio aún?-dije eso con seguridad ya que no lo había visto con nadie durante el cambio de clases.

-¿Qué? Eso, eso es súper malo.

-Lo siento, pero me lo agradecerás después.

Me acerque a ella para abotonar su camisa. Era mucho más pequeña que yo, talvez por unos treinta centímetros.

-Cuando veas lo bien que se te ve abrochada cambiaras de opinión.

-Jejeje. Esto es muy divertido.

-¿Qué es divertido?

-Bueno. Estaba pensando en lo raro que es tener un amigo que haga estas cosas por ti.

-¿Qué? No digas eso. Vas a hacer que se sienta raro, y estúpido.

-Pero está bien, ¿sabes? Estoy feliz de que seamos así.

-Emm… bueno.

-Oye, ten cuidado-dijo mientras sujetaba mis manos-. El botón se va a salir.

-¿Por cuesta tanto trabajo apretar este?-hice fuerza para apretar el botón que estaba en su pecho. Incluso me apoyé sobre su pecho para abotonarlo-¿Por lo menos esto te pertenece?

-Bueno. Lo era cuando lo compre-suspiré.

-Si lo hubieras abotonado como es, te habrías dado cuenta de que esto ya no te queda-alcé la cara un para ver su rostro-, ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

-¡Eso significa que me han vuelto a crecer las tetas!-dijo emocionada mientras movía su pecho.

-¡No digas eso tan alto!-sabía que estaba sonrojado porque me ardía el rostro como los mil demonios-. De todos modos, ahora te ves mucho mejor.

La miré al rostro. Me di cuenta de que estaba mucho más cerca de ella de lo que imaginé. En realidad era muy guapa, esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules mirándome, y esa grande y linda sonrisa…

-Pero, es muy estrecho, e incómodo-Sayori se desabotono la camisa bruscamente de nuevo-. Así está mucho mejor.

Sayori hecho sus brazos hacia atrás y hecho el pecho hacia enfrente.

-Entonces. Si la mantengo desabotonada, nunca tendré un novio, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué tipo de lógica es esa? ¿Y por qué lo dices como si fuera algo bueno?

-Porque, si tuviera un novio no te dejaría hacer cosas como estas-ese era un muy lindo pensamiento, te quiero Sayori-. Y tú me cuidas mejor que nadie, de cualquier forma. Así que lo dejaré desabotonado.

-Deja de decir todas esas cosas embarazosas-dije sonrojado.

-No dije nada embarazoso.

Sayori parecía una persona increíblemente directa. Todo lo que pasaba por su mente lo soltaba sin importar que fuera vergonzoso para los demás, por ejemplo para mí.

-Bueno de todos modos, vamos a enfocarnos en intentar levantarnos más temprano.

-Solo si tú te enfocas en ir temprano a la cama.

-Está bien. Es un trato.

-Jeje. Supongo que nos cuidamos mejor el uno del otro que a nosotros mismos.

-Sí, supongo.

-Así que… supongo que podrías ir a levantarme en la mañana-dijo un poco sonrojada y jugando con su cabello.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Acaso estaba… ¿coqueteándome? Podía tomarlo como una opción ya que la última ocasión que alguien hizo lo mismo que ella (tocarse el cabello y sonrojarse mientras habla con él) se entero por otro medio que estaba enamorado de ella.

-Sayori, estás…-pude notar un glitch a un par de metros de donde estábamos. Había olvidado que no decir lo correcto significaba un peligro para mí-. Haciéndolo de nuevo-dije tratando de seguir la conversación anterior.

-Aw, pero estaba bromeando esta vez.

-Es complicado saber cuándo hablas en broma y cuando no.

* * *

 _Y con esto damos por completao este hermoso capitulo llamao: Las locuras de Sayori. Si, creo que no encontre un mejor titulo que este, más que nada porque la primera parte de la historia estará centrada en Sayori-como ya se vio ¿no?-y así salen las nuevas preguntas:  
_

 _¿Podrá Jack mantener el ritmo y seguir adelante? ¿Qué otras utilidades podrá tener el reloj? ¿Qué sucederá con su poema? Me siento como Pokémon haciendo estas preguntas así. Sin más, nos vemos hasta la próxima._


	4. Primer poema, primera crítica

_Pim-pam-pim-pam, diría el padre de Jordi Wild._

 _Muy buenas chicos y chicas, niños y niñas, viejillos y viejillas. Estoy aquí, me presento a ustedes, con un nuevo capitulo de DDLC... bueno ahi esta el título, solo peguenlo ahí y ya está._

 _Las malas. No estoy podiendo escribir una mierda porque estoy apretadisimo en cuanto a tiempo. Con la escuela: los proyectos, los profesores, etc. Luego el estudio en casa, los viajes... el chiste es que tengo el tiempo apretadisimo y apenas y tengo tiempo para poder escribir, un pequeño cacho cada día. Y ahora, los capitulos que escribo son, súper cortos, así que con eso en cuenta: ¿Cuánto texto creen que escribo más o menos por día?_

 _Pero bueno, voy a tratar de escribir mucho más seguido porque ya estoy dejando muy de lado esta parte. Y es algo que me esta ayudando a distraerme y relajarme de mi vida cotidiana._

 _Las buenas. Es que regreso con un nuevo capitulo de DDLC: Desactiva el juego. Aún seguimos con la historia, de hecho quiero terminar el primer round antes de ponerle mi toque salvaje. Voy a hacer los capitulos un poco más largos porque la verdad es que-al menos yo-los siento un poco cortos. Pero por el momento, los dejo con el nuevo capitulo de este nuevo fic, de esta nueva historia, de esta nueva locura...  
_

 _... de Doki Doki Literature Club._

 **Nota:** _Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos a el gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo._

* * *

 **"Creo que estás sobre reaccionando, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo."**

-Jack.

* * *

Primer poema, primera crítica

-Ok todos-dijo Monika llamando la atención de todos nosotros-, ¿Por qué no compartimos los poemas que hemos escrito ahora?

-Yay-exclamó Sayori emocionada-. Jack, no puedo esperar para leer el tuyo.

-Sí, yo tampoco.

Fallé en tratar de sonar entusiasmado, pero Sayori corrió por su poema de todos modos. Volteé a ver a Monika. Estaba mirándome de esa misma manera que ayer, se me acercó lentamente. Debía admitir que Monika me ponía de los nervios, y estaba seguro de que no era porque me sintiera atraído por ella.

-Por cierto-comenzó a hablar, con una voz muy seductora-, ¿haz recordado escribir un poema anoche?

-Sí-conteste un poco nervioso.

Mi relajación había terminado. No podía creer que de verdad había aceptado hacer algo tan vergonzoso. La verdad es que, de no haber sido por el reloj de Karen, yo jamás habría logrado escribir el poema, porque vaya que me fue difícil.

-Bueno, ahora que todos están preparados, ¿Por qué no encontramos a alguien para compartirlo?

-No puedo esperar-dijo Sayori emocionada.

Sayori y Monika sacaron sus poemas emocionadas. El de Sayori estaba escrito sobre una hoja de un cuaderno de espiral, lo sabía por el borde dentado. Monika había escrito el suyo en un notebook. Podía ver la linda letra con la que Monika había escrito su poema desde donde estaba sentado. Natsuki y Yuri también estaban buscando los suyos así que decidí hacer lo mismo.

Cuando me agache hacia mi mochila, pude ver a Natsuki de reojo. Ella parecía hacer lo mismo, aunque cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba, volvió a su mochila, sonrojada. Yo hice lo mismo hasta que lo encontré, justo en el medio de uno de mis cuadernos.

* * *

Y aquí empezaba el dilema moral: ¿Con quién debería compartir mi poema primero? Creo que lo mejor, sería empezar con la persona con la que me sentía más cómodo, así que decidí compartirlo primero con Sayori.

Después de todo, ella era mi amiga.

-Sayori…

-Siii…-grito emocionada antes de extender sus brazos pidiéndome el poema. Yo solamente se lo entregue con una sonrisa.

Pude notar como la expresión de su cara cambiaba a cada segundo, conforme lo leía, conforme lo que sentía. Ese minuto que leyó, me pareció eterno.

-Oh dios mío-dejo salir con los ojos abiertos como platos-. Esto es muuuy bueno Jack.

-¿eh?-no pensé que fuera a gustarle, ¿o solo lo decía para no herirme?

-Me encanta. No sabía que eras tan bueno escribiendo.

-Sayori…-dije, con una pequeña risa de por medio-. Tienes que estar sobre reaccionando. No soy un buen escritor-mentía, pero metiéndome en el papel…-, honestamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno. Tal vez fue por eso. Porque yo tampoco tenía idea.

Suspire. Estoy seguro de que la opinión de Yuri, sería mucho más constructiva que la de Sayori. Después de todo, eran dos personas distintas, ¿no?

-¿Estás segura de que no te gusta porque lo he escrito yo?

-Puede que sea parte de eso. Creo que te entiendo mejor que otras personas, ¿no crees? Así que cuando leo tu poema, no es un poema. Es el poema de Jack. Y eso me hace sentir extra especial. Como si pudiera sentirlo-Sayori abrazo el poema poniéndolo sobre su pecho-. Jack, ¿estás llorando?

-¿eh?-pase mi dedo por debajo de mi parpado. Los pensamientos de Sayori me hacían sentir, como nunca me había sentido. Era probablemente, la persona más buena que hubiera conocido-. Eres, muy rara, Sayori-dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-Jajaja. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas escrito uno. Me recuerda que realmente eres parte del club ahora.

¿sin mencionar que estoy parado enfrente de ti… adentro… en el club?

-Si, claro-continúe hablando un poco más relajado y después de haberme secado las lágrimas. O lo que quedaba de ellas-. No estoy metido completamente del todo. Pero, oye, no iba a romper mi promesa.

-¿Lo ves? Es lo que he dicho antes Jack. En el fondo no eres tan egoísta cómo crees. Probar cosas nuevas, con gente nueva, es algo que hace la gente buena

-Gracias Sayori-conteste con una pequeña sonrisa.

No estaba seguro de si Sayori estaba tomando en cuenta el panorama completo. No podía negar que ella es una de las razones por las que me uní, tan poco tiempo aquí dentro y me ha mostrado que es una chica, increíblemente agradable. Qué le gusta preocuparse por los demás antes que de por sí misma. Solo piénsalo: me arrastró a un club de literatura solo para que estuviera relacionado con un poco más de gente. Ni siquiera mis "amigos" de allá afuera hacían eso.

Así que, después de todo, supongo que fue una grandiosa idea el entrar al club de literatura, sabiendo lo mucho que le interesa.

-Si. Y voy a encargarme de que te la pases muy bien aquí ¿De acuerdo?-otra de las cosas que me agradaba de Sayori era su increíble optimismo. Siempre le veía el lado positivo a las cosas. Y aunque eso no era del todo bueno, tampoco era del todo malo-. Esa será mi forma de agradecerte.

-Gracias. Creo que aceptaré eso.

-Yeiii-grito emocionada-. Ahora tú lee mi poema. No te preocupes, soy muy mala en esto-afirmo un poco avergonzada.

-Bueno, veamos que tal.

Tome la hoja que me entrego y empecé a leer:

 _"Querido rayo de sol."_

 _"La forma en que brillas entre las persianas por la mañana._

 _Me hace sentir que me echas de menos._

 _Besando mi frente para ayudarme a salir de la cama._

 _Quitando el sueño de mis ojos._

 _¿Estás pidiéndome que salga a jugar?_

 _¿Confías en que hoy no lloverá?_

 _Miro hacia arriba, el cielo es azul._

 _Es un secreto, pero también confió en ti._

 _Si no fuera por ti, dormiría por siempre._

 _Pero no estoy enojada._

 _Quiero desayunar."_

Había algo que no me cuadraba de su poema. Era muy simple, pero sobre todo…

-Sayori… este poema es… ¿Has esperado hasta esta mañana para escribirlo?

-No-contesto enojada-. Solo un poquito-reafirmo avergonzada.

-No puedes contestar "solo un poquito" a una pregunta de si o no-dije un poco molesto.

-Olvidé hacerlo la última noche.

-Bueno, al menos eso me hace sentir un poco mejor conmigo mismo.

-No seas malo-dijo empujándome un poco-. De todos modos lo he intentado.

-Oh claro. No dije que fuera un mal poema. En realidad quedo muy bien. Suena como si fueras tú.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto emocionada.

-Si. Especialmente la última línea.

-Me hice huevos y pan tostado.

-¡¿Y aun así tuviste el descaro de robarme medio sándwich?!

-Tenía mucha hambre.

-Ya lo note. De todos modos, gracias por mostrármelo.

-Fue muy divertido-afirmo con una sonrisa. Aunque esta fue un poco, mi primera vez, debía admitir que de hecho, si fue muy divertido-. Monika es la mejor. Pero la próxima vez no olvidare escribirlo. Y voy a escribir el mejor poema del mundo.

-Bueno, estaré esperando.

Intercambiamos poemas de modo que cada uno se quedó con el suyo. Sayori se alejó aunque… no podía evitar notar que se veía un poco rara. Se veía como si estuviera, bueno, no triste. Pero tampoco feliz. Supongo que debía descansar un poco más.

* * *

-¿Tienes con quién compartir tu poema?

Me di la vuelta y baje la vista. Unos enormes ojos rosados estaban clavados en mí. Natsuki no me había asustado como normalmente lo hacía, eso significa dos opciones: que estábamos avanzando, o que Natsuki lo había notado y que había preferido dejar de hacerlo.

-N-no-conteste un poco nervioso.

Me extendió su poema ofreciéndomelo. Lo tome y después le di el mío.

No podía evitar mirarla mientras leía mi poema. Sus enormes ojos rosados, su pequeña y tierna estatura, su lindo rostro, su rosado cabello. Puede que después de Sayori, fuera la persona con la que me sentía más cómodo. Pero, además, creo que ella también me…

-Bueno-comenzó a decir-. Es lo que esperaba de alguien como tú.

-Eso es un poco rudo.

-Bueno, lo siento. No quise decir que fuera malo, solo que, no me provoca ninguna emoción.

-Entonces, básicamente, ¿Dices que no es lo bastante tierno para ti?-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿Quieres que te golpee?!

La mire de pies a cabeza. Sabía que sin duda alguna podría vencerla, era como la mitad de grande de lo que yo era, le costaría trabajo alcanzar mi cara y sin duda cualquier golpe que me diera lo resistiría. Pero también estaba a muy buena altura para herir a mis hijos de un codazo así que…

-Paso.

-Bien. De cualquier forma, ahora tú lee el mío. No creo que te guste.

Extendí el papel que me dio para poder leer el poema:

 _"Las águilas pueden volar."_

 _"Los monos pueden escalar._

 _Los grillos pueden saltar._

 _Los caballos pueden correr._

 _Los búhos pueden buscar._

 _Los guepardos pueden perseguir._

 _Las águilas pueden volar._

 _La gente lo puede intentar._

 _Y eso es todo."_

¿Qué clase de extraño poema era este? Tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír por el simple hecho de que estaba delante de mí. Y no quería sufrir un golpe doloroso en una parte… aún más dolorosa.

-Si…-comenzó a decirme. Supongo que había notado mi enrojecimiento y por eso lo decía-. Te dije que no te gustaría.

-Me gusta-solté en contradicción.

-¿Qué? Sé honesto.

-Lo soy, ¿Por qué tratas de convencerte de que no me ha gustado?

-Bueno. Porque… porque todo el mundo en la escuela cree que la escritura debe ser súper sofisticada. Y las personas no me toman en serio cuando escribo.

-Pero, ¿Qué no el punto de los poemas es que la gente se exprese? Tu estilo de escritura no hace que tu mensaje sea menos válido.

-Sí, exacto, correcto-vaya, cuantas maneras de afirmar-. Me gusta cuando es fácil de leer, pero el mensaje es fuerte, como este poema. Ver a todos hacer cosas que yo no puedo hacer, es desmotivante. Así que he decidido mira, escribir de eso.

-Sí, entiendo.

-Pero otra cosa buena de escribir simple es que le pone más énfasis al significado de la palabra. Es como cuando hice que tuviera una rima al final y después lo hice caer al propósito. Así ayuda a traer el sentimiento de la última línea.

-Claro-la verdad, no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería-. Supongo que note ello.

-Eso es lo que significa ser una pro. Me alegra que hayas aprendido algo-bueno, digamos que aprender, aprender, no entendí-. Apuesto a que no lo esperabas de la más joven del grupo ¿cierto?

-Supongo que no.

Decidí seguirle la corriente en ese último comentario. En realidad no me interesaba que edad tenía cada uno, pero si Natsuki se sentía orgullosa así, no iba a quitárselo. Intercambiamos los poemas de modo que cada quien se quedó con el suyo.

Me di la vuelta, pero no pude evitar notar que la pequeña peli rosa se alejaba con una sonrisa. Sonreí para mí mismo. Creo que el verla tan feliz, también me hacía feliz a mí.

* * *

Me acerque a Yuri que se encontraba sola sentada sobre una mesa.

-¿te importa si comparto mi poema contigo?

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

Le entregue el poema. Podía ver como su cara no expresaba muchas emociones a diferencia de Sayori, o Natsuki. Pero aun así espera un comentario cargado. La belleza de Yuri, y lo que más me atraía de ella era su intelecto, era sumamente lista y le encantaba leer, ¿Por qué no había más chicas como ella allá afuera?

-Mmm…

Pasa un minuto. Creo que es mucho más tiempo del que Yuri necesitaría para terminar de leerlo.

-Ujum…

-Oh. Lo siento-dijo volviendo a la realidad-. Me he olvidado de hablar.

-Está bien, no te fuerces a ti misma.

-No es eso. Es solo que… necesito convertir mis pensamientos, en palabras. Espera…-Yuri cerró los ojos y pude ver como arrugaba la nariz, probablemente estaba haciendo lo que dijo-. Muy bien, es tu primera vez escribiendo un poema, ¿cierto?

-Emm, sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo quería asegurarme de ello. Aunque supongo que puede saberse después de leerlo.

-Vaya-dije un poco herido-, ¿tan malo es?

-No-dijo nerviosa-, ¿lo he dicho en voz alta? Lo-lo siento.

Yuri hunde su cara en sus manos. Me di cuenta de que llevábamos aquí un par de minutos y aún no llegábamos a ningún lado. Así que, tomando en cuenta ello, pude suponer que a Yuri le costaba trabajo adaptarse con la gente nueva. De hecho a mi solía pasarme lo mismo, sobre todo con chicas. Lo que me llevaba de vuelta al punto de ¿Por qué no me sentía nervioso hablando con ellas? Quizás sea porque ellas ya me caían mal, incluso antes de conocerlas.

Pero era eso, me "caían" mal.

-Está bien, de hecho no me he dado cuenta-dije eso tratando de hacer que se relajará un poco-, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Sí, bueno-empezó un poco más relajada-. Es solo que hay hábitos de escritura en tu poema que son muy para gente de primer nivel, y como yo también pase por esa fase pude notarlo fácilmente. Creo que lo que siempre notó en los escritores primerizos es que tratan de tener un estilo muy marcado. En otras palabras, tienes un estilo de escritura que se separa de tu tema y eso hace una mezcla extraña entre ambos. Y eso hace que al final el estilo y la expresión no vayan muy de la mano.

Una vez que Yuri termino de expresarse, cambio completamente. Su mirada normal se había ido y sonaba como una experta. La verdad es que admiraba mucho el grado de inteligencia y sofisticación que esta chica tenía, era una de esas chicas que no me atraía por su físico ni nada de eso, si no por su cerebro.

-Por supuesto, no es algo de lo que debas culparte. Hay muchísimas técnicas y habilidades diferentes al momento de escribir un poema. No es solo encontrar algo que escribir y hacerlo, sino hacer que funcione todo junto. Creo que lo mejor sería que siguieras haciéndolo, aprender de tus errores y probar cosas nuevas.

Pensábamos igual, de hecho, creo que iba a necesitar mucho esa última línea aquí dentro. Sobre todo si me encontraba en una encrucijada difícil, debía tomar una decisión, aprender de mis errores y no volver a cometerlos.

-Espero que todos en el club te den su consejo. Natsuki puede ser un poco… parcial.

-¿Parcial? ¿Cómo es eso?-pregunte curioso más que nada porque ya había pasado con ella y no noté eso.

-Bueno… no importa-supongo que me quedaría con la duda-. No debería estar hablando así de otras personas. Lo siento.

-Está bien-contesté inconforme.

No estaba completamente seguro de sí Yuri se disculpaba por sí misma, por mí, o por Natsuki. Pero una cosa si era segura, Yuri se disculpaba demasiado. No me agrada mucho la gente que se disculpa porque normalmente es gente débil, podrán verse muy fuertes, pero es gente que no soporta la culpa. Así que para remediar esa culpa siempre tienen que estarse disculpando.

Había hablado durante tanto tiempo que olvide pedirle su poema para leerlo, así que aproveche que ya había terminado de recitarme su consejo y apoyo moral para pedírselo.

-¿te importa si leo tú poema?

-Por favor hazlo-dijo al mismo tiempo que me lo entregaba-. Me encantaría compartir mis sentimientos con él.

Yuri me sonrió soñadoramente, como si fuera una oportunidad única para ella. Lo que realmente fue muy divertido. Después de todo, ¿no se supone que esto es un club de literatura? Tome la hoja que me entregó y comencé a leer:

 _"Fantasma bajo la luz."_

 _"Los mechones de mi cabello se iluminan bajo el brillo ámbar._

 _Bañándose._

 _Debe ser esta._

 _La última luz en la calle restante que pasó la prueba del tiempo._

 _La última aún por ser reemplazada por el enfermizo tono verde azulado del futuro._

 _Me baño. Tranquilidad; respiro el aire del presente pero vivo en el pasado._

 _La luz parpadea._

 _Yo parpadeo."_

Muy bien. Este sí que era extraño. Supongo que Yuri, ya que está leyendo esa parte paranormal, quiso utilizar ese tema a su favor y escribir un poema sobre ello. Pero… sinceramente no he terminado de entender su poema.

-Lamento tener una horrible caligrafía.

-¿Qué? No estaba pensando en eso.

-Pero te ha tomado mucho tiempo leerlo.

-Oh. Bueno he visto muchos tipos de letra, y de hecho creo que tienes una escritura muy bonita.

-Eso… me relaja.

-También me gusto el poema. Aunque era corto, era… súper descriptivo.

-¿no era muy corto? Normalmente escribo poemas largos.

-No. No, no del todo.

-Me alegra que te gustará. Para ser honesta, ya que es nuestra primera vez compartiendo quería empezar con algo suave. Algo fácil de digerir, supongo-bueno, pues supongo que no ha salido muy bien.

Lo que yo necesitaba era tomarle una foto, para poder analizar el poema durante tres días. Puede que cuatro. Porque realmente me ha dejado muy confundido y con el cerebro hecho caca.

-¿te gustan los fantasmas, Yuri?

-La historia no está relacionada con los fantasmas Jack.

-¿enserio?-no me digas-. No entiendo del todo.

¡¿Por qué demonios debía de actuar como un completo imbécil?! Ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para odiar este juego, no me dejaba ser yo mismo, y eso comenzaba a molestarme.

-Bueno, supongo que solamente le has echado un vistazo. Pero recuerda que los poetas expresan sus pensamientos, sentimientos y experiencias en sus trabajos. Usualmente hacen más que contar una simple historia o pintar un cuadro. En este caso, supongo que el tema del poema podría ser comparado con un fantasma. Se queda pensando en el pasado sin la capacidad de dejarlo ir. Y dentro de poco, me quedaré sin nada.

-Es mucho más solemne si lo pones de ese modo. No lo había pensado así. Eso es… si, es impresionante.

-No es nada. El tuyo también era impresionante.

-Nah. Supongo que… puedo aprender algunas cosas que puedan ayudarme la próxima vez.

-¿eso crees?

-Sí. Por supuesto.

-¿sabes? Estaba muy nerviosa haciendo esto-eso podía notarse fácilmente. La mirada sin punto específico, el sonrojee, las manos sudadas, el jugueteo continuo con su cabello. Leer a Yuri, era igual que leer un libro-. Pero al final, lo he disfrutado. Voy a dar lo mejor de mí para ti Jack.

-Emm…-eso había sido completamente incómodo. ¿A partir de aquí empezaban las insinuaciones de estas chicas?-. Yo también.

* * *

Intercambiamos los poemas de modo que cada quien se quedará con el suyo. Supongo que todo esto se reducía a una última chica. Monika.

Me acerqué a ella un poco nervioso, no sabía que podría responder ante sus comentarios. Sabía que podía acabarla en dos o tres argumentos, después de todo deje cayada a la presidenta del club de debate hace dos años cuando quería cambiar ciertas reglas. Pero da la casualidad de que Monika era la presidenta no solo de un club, sino de uno de literatura, así que supongo que debería de tener un conocimiento amplio sobre el tema.

-Hola Jack-me saludo con una dulce sonrisa-. ¿Estás pasándolo bien?

-Sí.

-Bien. Me alegra oír eso. Por cierto, ya que tú eres el nuevo miembro y todo eso… si tienes alguna sugerencia para el club, como actividades o cosas que podamos hacer mejor. No dudes en hacérmelo saber. No te preocupes en decir lo que opinas, ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien. Mantendré eso en mi mente-por supuesto que me preocupaba decir cosas.

No suelo llevarme por la corriente, pero al ser mi primera vez en un club de literatura, temía que mis comentarios fueran a alterar la relación que los personajes ya tenían creada. Así que creo que lo mejor sería no profundizar tanto en el tema hasta que estuviera bien acoplado.

-De todas formas. ¿Quieres intercambiar tu poema conmigo?

-Es un poco vergonzoso. Pero supongo que debo hacerlo.

-No te preocupes Jack. Todos estamos un poquito avergonzados hoy, ¿sabes? Pero es la barrera que debemos aprender a cruzar. Salir de nuestra zona de confort.

-Sí, eso es verdad.

Le entregue mi poema a Monika y me quede viéndola a los ojos, a sus enormes ojos color esmeralda. Era una chica muy inteligente y con una gran actitud de líder, al igual que un enorme optimismo.

-Mmm… me gusta este-dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Me hace pensar en… algo que escribiría Sayori. Tú y Sayori son muy buenos amigos, ¿no es cierto? No me sorprendería que tuvieran estos detallitos en común.

-Bueno-no conocía muy bien a Sayori, ni el tema de los amigos, pero supongo que los amigos que conviven demasiado tienden a tomar los conceptos del otro como si fueran suyos, aunque sea independientemente-. Somos muy grandes amigos, pero Sayori y yo somos totalmente distintos.

No mentía. Sayori era esa chica que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, por su felicidad, porque estuvieran bien. Era la clase de amiga que siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitarás, en las buenas y en las malas. Yo no. Yo soy completamente distinto, sé que no todos en el mundo merecen felicidad o simplemente, no la tienen. Sayori parecía ser incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, yo podría matar a alguien que me hiciera enojar. Pero había una prueba irrefutable de nuestra diferencia, una con la que nadie podía discutir…

… yo era un chico, y Sayori una chica.

-Mmm… bueno, en ese caso. A lo mejor tienes algún tipo de similitudes que no te esperes. La forma en que habla de ti… suena como si de verdad cuidarán mucho el uno del otro. Aunque lo muestren de maneras distintas, talvez tengan más parecido de lo que crees. Y me llego ese tipo de pensamiento al leer tu poema.

-¿segura que no estás yendo demasiado profundo?

-Jaja, podría ser. Dios, sueno como Yuri. Pero en cualquier caso, la forma de escribir de Sayori es muy gentil. Puedo decir que a ella le encanta experimentar con emociones como felicidad o tristeza. Es como si pudiera disfrutar la súper felicidad y a la vez las cosas simples.

-Sí. Es totalmente inesperado.

-Bueno, cada uno con lo suyo. Y no deberías preocuparte si quieres experimentar un poco.

-Estoy seguro de que terminare experimentando cosas distintas. Me tomará tiempo antes de que me sienta a gusto.

-No pasa nada. Me encantara ver como intentas cosas nuevas. Es la mejor manera de encontrar el estilo que mejor se te dé. Todo el mundo se siente un poco perdido buscando su propio estilo. Pero siempre te ayuda a encontrar lo que es mejor para ti. Así que no te fuerces a escribir lo que el resto del mundo quiere que escribas. No que tengas que preocuparte por impresionarlos o algo.

Me gustaba como pensaba. A mí nunca me había interesado qué pensarán sobre mí, y nunca me había preocupado por impresionar a alguien. Simplemente dejaba que mi instinto me llevará a donde quería llevarme sin importarme el destino. Y si en el camino hacia uno o dos amigos, pues mejor para mí. De hecho, siempre he sido distinto a los demás. Yo nunca me he interesado en dar una buena primera impresión, si me toleras con mi actitud normal y agresiva, podrás conocer mi lado positivo. Sino…

-De todos modos, ¿Quieres leer mi poema?-me extendió las manos con su poema-No te preocupes, no es muy bueno.

-Suenas bastante segura de ti misma para alguien que dice que no es muy bueno.

-Bueno, supongo que simplemente debo sonar así. No significa que siempre me sienta así, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, hay que leerlo.

Extendí la hoja con su poema y empecé a leer:

 _"Agujero en la pared"_

 _"No pude haber sido yo._

 _Mira, la dirección en la que sobresale el yeso._

 _¿Un vecino entrometido? ¿Un novio molesto? Nunca lo sabré. No estaba en casa._

 _Miro adentro por una pista._

 _¡No! No puedo ver. Retrocedo, ciega, como película dejada fuera en el sol._

 _Pero es muy tarde. Mis retinas._

 _Ya quemadas con la copia permanente de una imagen sin sentido._

 _Es solo un pequeño agujero. No era muy brillante._

 _Era muy profundo._

 _Estirándose por siempre en todo._

 _Un agujero de infinitas opciones._

 _Me doy cuenta ahora. Yo no miraba adentro._

 _Yo miraba afuera._

 _Y él, en el otro lado, miraba adentro."_

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, este poema era impresionante. Me había encantado todo, la redacción, el mensaje, las tres líneas finales. Hacía mucho que no leía algo así de bueno.

-Entonces… ¿Qué opinas?-¡¿Qué que opino?!

-Mmm… es muy freestyle, por lo que puedo ver-¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Fue increíble!-. Lo siento. No soy realmente la persona correcta para darte una opinión.

-Jaja. Está bien. Ese tipo de estilo se ha vuelto muy popular últimamente. Es como esos poemas en los que se pone énfasis entre las palabras y las líneas. Cuando se dice en alto, puede ser muy poderoso.

-¿En qué te inspiraste para escribirlo?

-Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo. Supongo que tuve algún tipo de epifanía y me dio algunas ideas.

-¿Epifanía?

-Sí, algo así. Los nervios de hablar de una cosa profunda como esa porque viene fuerte, supongo que una vez que seamos todos más amigos, todo ira mejor.

Bueno, cierto. Una vez que seamos más amigos entre todos y los poemas ya sea algo cotidiano, las cosas mejoraran un ciento diez por ciento.

-Bueno. Aquí está el consejo de escritura de Monika-¿consejo de escritura? Supongo que podía aceptarlo, después de todo tuve el mejor poema que he leído-. Algunas veces, cuando escribes un poema o una historia, tu cerebro está muy pendiente de escribir algo. Si intentas mucho que sea perfecto, no avanzarás. Simplemente escribe, y luego ordena lo escrito. Si dejas el bolígrafo apoyado en el papel, vas a dejar una mancha de tinta. Así que solamente, mueve tu mano, y sigue el ritmo.

Ese era un muy buen consejo, sobretodo porque algunas ocasiones me había ocurrido, así que ahora normalmente suelo usar el término llamado "lluvia de ideas." De hecho así he escrito el poema. Eran un montón de palabras al azar y simplemente escogí algunas, las ordené y ¡Wala! Un poema salió sin más.

-Bueno. Ese es mi consejo por hoy. Gracias por escuchar-termino Monika con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Muy bien chicos, he de admitir que este es uno de los capitulos que más trabajo me ha costado porque esta parte del juego es... MUY LARGA. Trataré de actualizar más seguido así que mantenganse atentos._

 _Jack logró pasar su primer poema con éxito, pero: ¿Podrá seguir así? ¿Podrá escribir un poema que impresione aún más o caerá en el abismo del fracaso? ¿Podrá controlar su extraño enrojecimiento relacionado a Natsuki? Y lo más importante..._

 _¿Podrá escribir su camino hacia el corazón de una de ellas?_


	5. Ternura contra profundidad

_¡¿Cómo están gente?! Espero que muy bien. Pues como dije la última vez, voy a tratar de actualizar un poco más seguido, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Voy a tratar de actualizar cada domingo-si es que el tiempo no me come vivo y muero por sobredosis de escritura, ternura... y horror. Así que mantengase al pendientes cada domingo de nueve a nueve.  
_

 _Chicos y chicas, me presento ante ustedes con nuevo capitulo de DDLC: Desactiva el juego que es hasta el momento el fanfic al que más dedicación le he metido-entre unas dos o tres horas de escritura-y es que no es solo escribir, sobre todo porque estoy escribiendo todos y cada uno de los dialogos que hay dentro del juego y es jugarlo, es traducirlo-que es lo más sencillo-es escribirlo, es corregirlo, es subirlo y publicarlo. Además de ponerle mi propio toque personal._

 _¿A que quiero llegar? Quiero decir que, por el momento, me siento un tanto orgulloso del trabajo que llevo porque para ser mi tercer fanfic escrito, CREO, que lo estoy haciendo bien. Y eso me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo.  
_

 _Bueno, empecemos no sin antes mencionar que la aventura de nuestro héroe-Jack-comienza a complicarse ligeramente no solo dentro del juego, sino también fuera del mismo, ¿Quieres saber de que hablo...?_

 **Nota:** _Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos a el gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo._

* * *

 **"Al menos yo no soy a la que las tetas le crecieron mágicamente dos números en cuanto el nuevo miembro comenzó a venir al club."  
**

-Natsuki.

* * *

Ternura contra profundidad

Suspiré profundamente, supongo que con ese eran todos. Eche una ojeada alrededor de la habitación. Fue bastante más estresante de lo que espere, pareciera que todos estuvieran juzgando mi mediocre estilo de escritura. Aunque todas trataban de ser buenas en esa parte, no existía ni una oportunidad de que mi poema fuera mejor que el de ellas. Esto es un club de literatura después de todo, estaba claro que iban a tener mucha más experiencia que yo.

¿Por qué demonios era tan negativo? Debería ser positivo como Sayori, ella siempre está feliz. Suspiré. Estaba al mismo nivel de potencial que ellas así que debía dejar de pensar así.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Sayori y Monika conversaban alegremente. Mis ojos se concentraron en Yuri y Natsuki. Estaban intercambiando unas hojas de papel, compartiendo sus respectivos poemas. Conforme el tiempo pasaba y su lectura avanzaba las expresiones faciales de ambas iban cambiando. Las cejas de Natsuki formaban una expresión de frustración, Yuri sonreía tristemente.

-¿Qué chingados es este lenguaje?-no pude escuchar a Natsuki porque estaba un tanto retirado, pero pude leer sus labios.

-¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Umm… no, no es nada-Natsuki volvió al poema-. Supongo que podríamos decir que es… elegante.

-Bueno, gracias-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa-. Es tuyo es… tierno.

-¡¿Tierno?!-ay no-¡¿No te diste cuenta del simbolismo o algo así?! ¡Es sobre la sensación de rendirse! ¡¿Cómo puede eso ser tierno?!

-Ya lo sé. Quiero decir que… el lenguaje, supongo… estaba tratando de decir algo bonito.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que tienes que romperte la maldita cabeza para decir algo bonito? Gracias, pero no es mi estilo.

-Umm… bueno, tengo algunas sugerencias.

-Si estuviera buscando por sugerencias le habría preguntado a alguien que le hubiera gustado. Porque a algunas personas les gusta, ¿sabes? A Sayori le ha gustado y a Jack también-oigan, oigan, no me metan en sus problemas, sobre todo ahora que comenzaban a calentarse-. Así que, basándome en ello, voy a darte algunas sugerencias. Primero que nada…

-Disculpa-dijo Yuri interrumpiéndola. La verdad, me daba miedo que esto se amplificara y llegará a un nivel más alto, es decir, Yuri era fuerte con la cabeza, pero no creo que lo fuera tanto con los puños. Me acerque un poco en caso de que tuviera que separarlas-. Aprecio tu oferta, pero he estado trabajando mucho tiempo en mi estilo de escritura. Así que no pienso cambiarlo, a menos que me encuentre con algo que de verdad me inspire. Lo cual pues bueno, no se ha dado.

Tenía un punto a favor. Establecer tu propio estilo de escritura no es fácil, nada fácil. A mí me tomo poco más de diez años establecer el mío, y cambiarlo solo porque a alguien no le gusto, era una estupidez. Pude escuchar como Natsuki gruñía molesta, esa era una señal para que descruzará los brazos.

-Y a Jack también le gusto mi poema, ¿sabes? Incluso me dijo que estaba impresionado.

Natsuki se levantó de golpe. Me levante de la mesa sobre la que estaba sentado para acercarme un poco más, obviamente iba a contraatacar, aunque no sé si verbal o físicamente.

-No sabía que estabas tan interesada en impresionar al nuevo miembro Yuri-dijo esto con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera planeando algo.

-¿Qué? No es eso para nada. Tú solo quieres…-Yuri también se puso de pie, le sacaba varios centímetros de ventaja a Natsuki. Monika y Sayori se acercaron preocupadas, yo hice lo mismo al nivel que prácticamente quede justo al lado de ellas-. Talvez, solo estás celosa de que Jack aprecie más mi consejo que el tuyo.

-¡¿Y cómo sabes que no aprecio más mi consejo?! ¡¿Estás así de llena de orgullo?!

-Umm… chicas.

-No-me pasaron completamente de largo-. Si tuviera ese orgullo, hubiera ido completamente a ser súper tierna y adorable y esas cosas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Umm… ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Sayori nerviosa.

-Bueno, ¿sabes qué?-al parecer también pasaron de Sayori-. Al menos yo no soy a la que las tetas le crecieron mágicamente dos números en cuanto el nuevo miembro comenzó a venir al club.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué clase de maldito club era este?! ¡Estás chicas están completamente locas! Son muy bonitas y todo, ¡Pero están pinchemente locas!

-Na-¡Natsuki!-reclamo Yuri claramente atacada.

-Natsuki, eso es un poco…

-¡Esto no te interesa!-gritaron ambas hacia Monika a la cual claramente asustaron.

-¡No me gusta que peleen chicas!-grito Sayori nerviosa.

De repente ambas chicas voltearon a verme. Sus miradas me dieron miedo, porque sabía que seguí yo ambas se acercaron a mí mientras retrocedía hasta que me acorralaron contra el escritorio.

-Jack-comenzó a decir Yuri con la voz un poco temblorosa-. Ella… ella solo está tratando de hacerme ver mal.

-Eso no es cierto, ella ha empezado. Si ella pudiera entender que la escritura simple es mucho más efectiva, esto no habría pasado en primer lugar. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que tus poemas tan complicados sin razón aparente? El significado debería aparecer frente al lector, no obligarlo a joderse el cerebro para descubrirlo. Ayúdame a explicárselo Jack.

-Bueno yo…

-Espera-grito Yuri-. Hay una razón por la existe tanta profundidad y significado en nuestro lenguaje. Es la única forma de acoplar sentimientos complejos y significados. Evitarlos no es solo es una forma de limitarte, también es una pérdida de tiempo. Lo entiendes, ¿cierto Jack?

-Bueno yo… este… la cosa es…

-¡¿Y bien?!

¡Con un demonio! La presión nunca me había dejado pensar bien, sobre todo en situaciones así, de hecho, ¿Cómo había terminado así? No importa a quién escogiera, la otra iba a odiarme. No podía pensar bien. ¡¿Qué demonios debía hacer?!

-Nat-Natsuki-ella me da una mirada amenazante que me deja completamente seco de palabras-. Yuri…-pero la expresión de perro regañado de ella tampoco me dejo decir nada, ¡¿Por qué diablos no podía decir lo que pensaba y decía tan libremente como…?!-¡Sayori!-grite haciendo que volteará.

-¿Qué?

-Sí-pase por en medio de las chicas que me acorralaban para tomar los hombros de mi amiga y ponerme detrás de ella-. Todo el mundo peleando está haciendo sentir mal a Sayori, ¿Cómo pueden ustedes dos estar peleando así cuando hacen sentir a una chiquilla tan tierna como ella así?-lo que estaba haciendo era hacerlas sentir culpables con ellas mismas, así no me odiarían, seguiría vivo, y todos felices.

-Jack.

-Bueno, ese es su problema. Esto no la involucra a ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo-¿Qué? ¿Acaso Yuri y Natsuki me estaban retando ahora a mí a una discusión? No podía dejar que hablaran así de ella, era mi amiga y como tal debía defenderla-. Es injusto que metas los sentimientos de los demás en nuestros conflictos.

-Sí. A menos que Sayori quiera decirle a Yuri lo hija de puta que es.

-Ella nunca haría eso-empezábamos de nuevo-. Es tu inmadurez lo que debe hacerla sentir mal en primer lugar.

Podía sentir como Sayori retrocedía hasta toparse conmigo, la rodee con mis brazos. Podía sentir que estaba temblando, ¿De verdad estaba tan asustada?

-Tranquila-dije agachándome hacia su oído. De verdad me dolía verla así.

-¿Disculpa?-volví a la pelea. Natsuki claramente se sentía ofendida-¿Estás escuchándote a ti misma? Esa es la razón por la que… por la que nadie…

-¡Paren!-baje la vista, sorprendido de oír gritar a Sayori. Claramente Yuri y Natsuki también se veían asombradas ya que se callaron-. Natsuki, Yuri, ustedes son mis amigas. Solamente quiero que todo el mundo sea feliz-abrí mis brazos para dejarla amigas son gente maravillosa y las amo a todas por sus diferencias. Los poemas de Natsuki, son asombros porque te hacen sentir muchas cosas en muy pocas palabras; y los de Yuri, son increíbles porque crean hermosas imágenes en tu cabeza. Todo el mundo es talentoso. Así que, ¿Por qué pelear?

-Porque…-comenzó Natsuki.

-Bueno…-siguió Yuri.

-Además-continuó Sayori sin darles oportunidad de hablar-. Natsuki es tierna, y no hay nada de malo con eso. Y las tetas de Yuri son las mismas de siempre. Grandes y bonitas.

Tuve que apretar los labios para evitar reír. Sayori era increíble, ¿Por qué nunca había tenido una amiga así? Su forma de controlar la situación era impresionante y era muy graciosa, incluso cuando hablaba en serio. Natsuki y Yuri no dijeron nada.

-Sayori-se levantó sacando el pecho triunfante.

No cabía duda de que Sayori, era la maldita ama aquí. Monika se puso detrás de ella con una expresión de aprobación.

-Voy… a hacer algo de té-Yuri salió corriendo de la habitación.

Natsuki se sienta sin ninguna expresión en su cara, mirando a la nada. Sayori lo hizo. Controlo la situación de una manera impresionante, algo que yo no podría hacer porque no era para nada como… ahora lo entiendo, por eso Sayori es tan feliz, ella no se preocupa por ser igual o mejor que los demás. Sayori era Sayori y usaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos como armas… yo era Jack, y debía aprender a actuar como tal, a ser yo mismo.

No debía tratar de ser alguien que no era.

-Entonces… ¿Por esto es que Sayori es la vice presidenta?-le pregunté a Monika susurrando. Ella afirmo como respuesta.

-Para ser honesta-dijo igual susurrando-. Soy una buena líder y puedo organizar cosas. Pero… no soy muy buena con la gente-yo sí. Solo debes controlarlos con una caricia, en la cara, con tu puño-. Ni siquiera pude meterme en este problema. Como presidenta, eso me da una mala imagen.

-Nah. No se te puede culpar, yo tampoco pude decir nada, y vaya que sí sé controlar a la gente.

-Bueno… supongo que significa que Sayori es increíble.

-Podemos ponerlo así. Puede estar un poco loquita, pero algunas veces tengo la sospecha de que sabe lo que está haciendo.

-Ya veo. Me dolería saber que algo malo le ocurriera.

-Ya somos dos-no mentía. Sayori era ya una persona muy especial para mí y verla lastimada de verdad se subiría los humos-. Puedes contar conmigo

Monika me sonríe dulcemente haciéndome sentir un pinchazo en el estómago. Una persona tan genuina de verdad puede sentir una líder impresionante, independientemente de lo que ella diga. Si solo pudiera tener la oportunidad de hablar un poco más con ella…

* * *

-Okay todo el mundo. Creo que es un buen momento para dejarlo aquí. ¿Cómo se han sentido compartiendo sus poemas?

-Fue muy divertido-dijo Sayori energética.

-Bueno… ha valido la pena-añadió Yuri.

-Estuvo bien, bueno más o menos.

Obviamente Natsuki y Yuri todavía se sentían molestas la una por la otra, sobre todo por el hecho de que ninguna veía a la otra.

-Jack, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, creo que puedo decir lo mismo. Fue algo bueno de lo que hablar.

-Asombroso. En ese caso, haremos lo mismo mañana. Así podrás aprender algo más de tus amigos y sus poemas podrán ser aún mejores.

Pensé un poco. Aprendí un poco sobre el tipo de poemas que le gusta a cada una de ellas, con poco de suerte, podría sin esfuerzo impresionar a quién quisiese impresionar. Afirme para mí con determinación.

-Jack-me llamó Sayori-. ¿Listo para irnos a casa?

-Seguro, vámonos.

Sayori da una enorme sonrisa. Con todo este alboroto había olvidado por completo que Sayori y yo caminábamos juntos a casa, pero es que había muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Ella y yo habíamos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos: caminábamos, estábamos en el club, hablábamos.

No podía negar, que estaba disfrutándolo.

Ambos salimos de la clase despidiéndonos del resto del club. Durante el camino a casa estuve pensando en lo que ocurrió hoy: los poemas, los consejos de cada una de ellas…

… la discusión. Natsuki.

"Ella no se ve como alguien así-pensé-. Podrá tener una actitud ácida y ruda, pero se veía demasiado tierna y linda como para alguien que pudiera pelearse… incluso verbalmente."

-¿Qué ocurre Jack?-dijo Sayori al ver mi cara.

-Sayori… sobre lo que paso antes.

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Tú sabes, sobre Natsuki y Yuri. Esas cosas… ¿Pasan seguido?

-No, no, no. De hecho, esta es la primera vez que las veo pelear de esa forma. Te juró que son gente maravillosa. Tú… no las odias, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! No, no. Por supuesto que no. Solo tenía un poco de curiosidad. Puedo ver porque son tan buenas amigas tuyas.

-¿Sabes Jack? Es lindo pasar tiempo contigo en el club. Pero creo que verte convivir con todas las demás y relacionarte con ellas es lo que me hace más feliz y creo que realmente le gustas a todo el mundo.

-Bueno…-Sayori rio al verme un poco rojo.

-Todos los días van a ser muy divertidos.

Suspiré profundamente. Creo que Sayori, no se ha dado cuenta de la situación en la que me encuentro. Ser amigo de todo el mundo está bien, pero… ¿tiene que parar ahí? Sobre todo con… bueno, en fin.

-Supongo, que solo nos queda esperar y ver que nos depara el futuro-le doy una palmada en el hombro.

Dije eso más para mí que para ella de hecho, pero a veces es bueno usar a Sayori de apoyo. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a casa. Me despedí de Sayori dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, siguió su camino a la casa de al lado.

-¡Sayori!-la llamé con un grito. Giro para verme directo a los ojos-. No olvides escribir tu poema.

-No lo haré-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entro. Debía admitir que la alegría y optimismo de esa chica era contagioso, nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Metí la llave antes de girar la llave, entre. Pude ver un paquete en el espacio apartado para un auto. Era pequeño, cúbico y estaba decorado como un regalo de cumpleaños con un gran moño. Mire alrededor. ¿Quién pudo haber dejado esto aquí? No había nadie y Sayori venía conmigo. Abrí la caja, tenía un par de papeles de colores que cubrían lo que había dentro, metí mi mano. La saqué por inercia al sentir algo mancharme, era rosa coral. Chupé esa extraña sustancia esponjosa, ¿glaseado? Metí la mano a la caja de nuevo para sacar lo que había dentro, un cupcake, glaseado de color rosa coral. ¿Qué significaba esto? Primero uno color rosa en mi casillero, luego este. No sabía qué hacer. Me acerque a la puerta principal y entré.

Me dirigí a mi habitación donde me desvestí, necesitaba un baño para relajarme… y pensar.

* * *

Había anochecido. Baje directo a la cocina con el cupcake en mano el cual metí al refrigerador. Tome un plato hondo antes de llenarlo de cereales y leche, tome una cuchara y me dirigí a la sala. Estaban pasando un concurso de talentos. Siempre me había gustado ver lo talentosa que podía llegar a ser la gente con algo tan simple como… una copa, o una guitarra, o incluso su voz. Yo no era muy talentoso, al menos no como ni uno de los que salían ahí.

-Olvidé mi celular arriba-dije al querer checar la hora y darme cuenta que no estaba ahí.

Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación. La computadora estaba encendida con un rostro en ella.

-¡¿Qué haces en ropa interior?!-gritó Karen sonrojada al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada.

-Así suelo dormir.

-¡Creí que lo hacían sin camisa!

-Bueno, yo lo hago sin pantalón-me acerqué a la silla frente a la computadora, no sin antes haber tomado mi reloj-. En fin. He de suponer que no me contactaste para criticarme por como duermo, ¿o sí?

-No-contesto volteándome a ver de nuevo-. Hoy estuve con tu madre.

Mi madre. Hace mucho que no oía de ella, no la veía, no la protegía. Lo único que quería era salir y abrazarla, decirle que todo estará bien, que no tiene por qué preocuparse.

-Quiero salir-contesté muy serio.

-Jack, no puedo sacarte. Podría haber complicaciones y tendrías que reiniciar todo de nuevo si…

-No me interesa-la interrumpí-. El día que acepte entrar no le dije a mi madre que haría esto y merece saberlo.

-Ya lo sabe. Yo…

-Merece saberlo por mi boca.

Karen se levantó y desapareció de la pantalla. Quería decirle, notificarle lo que estaba haciendo para que se quedará tranquila. Volvió a ponerse frente a la pantalla.

-Solo si traes pantalones.

* * *

Comencé a pixelearme de vuelta en el mundo real. Di un paso enfrente para salir de la luz que hacia esa loca magia. Karen me recibió con un abrazo el cual le regresé.

-Qué bueno que estés de vuelta.

-Sí-afirme-. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Ambos salimos del edificio y atravesamos el lugar en ruinas hacia la parada del autobús. Apenas y alcanzamos el que estaba a punto de salir. Subimos y nos sentamos hasta atrás, estaba casi vacío, pero bueno ya pasaban de las diez.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando ahí adentro?-pregunto Karen.

-Es mucho más complicado de lo que imagine. Y la historia aparentemente es larga.

-¿Y Natsuki?

Hizo esa pregunta un poco menos emocionada que como hizo la primera. Desde que entre al juego se mostró muy intimidada por Natsuki. ¿Acaso ella estaba…?

-¿celosa?

-¡¿Qué?! N-no. Solo quería saber cómo iban las cosas.

-Por celos.

-¡Que no son celos!-grito llamando la atención de los pocos que abordaban el autobús-. Como encargada de registro, debo escribir todo lo que pasa: relaciones, sensaciones, alteraciones tecnológicas, ¡Todo!

La mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella me miro muy seria.

-Para mí sigues estando celosa-no respondió, se dignó a simplemente mirar por la ventana-. Tranquila, cuando esto termine ella no… ya no…

No podía decirlo. Me costaba aceptar que cuando descargara el virus, todas dejarían de existir. Sayori, Monika, Yuri… Natsuki. Natsuki era muy linda, demasiado para ser parte de un juego que ha hecho cosas tan malas. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una forma de sacarla.

-¿Qué tanto te gusta?-preguntó Karen regresándome a la realidad.

-¿Natsuki? No, no. Ella no me gusta.

-¿Entonces como sabes que hablaba de ella?

-Bueno… pues es que… tu… yo…-me había atrapado, además, nadie gana nada mintiendo, solo pierde-. Mucho. Natsuki es la primera chica de la que me he enamorado en años.

-¿Cuántos años?

-Cinco. Durante mucho tiempo me había ido mal… y había decidido dejar de intentarlo, pero cuando la vi, cuando me asusto por primera vez… sus enormes ojos magenta, su hermosa sonrisa, su bello rostro. Lo adorable y tierna que es se equilibra con lo ruda y agresiva que puede llegar a ser. Yo nunca he creído en la perfección, pero creo que si logrará equilibrarlo al cien sería perfecta. ¿No existe un modo de sacarla del juego?

Karen negó con la cabeza, mi mente se concentró en ella. De verdad me dolía no poder salvarla, no solo a ella, a todas. Cada una de ellas era una chica excepcional y no se merecían estar encerradas así en ese mundo, en un lugar delimitado sin el mismo conocimiento que aquí afuera… en ese videojuego, programadas.

El autobús se detuvo, habíamos llegado. Ambos bajamos y caminamos un par de metros en cierta dirección, me detuve al verla. Se veía un tanto tétrica de noche, como si fuera más oscura de lo que ya es. Estaba nervioso. Nunca había estado más de dieciocho horas fuera de casa y ahora… llevaba más de dos días.

Entramos.

Podía escucharse la estática de la televisión, voltee a la sala para encontrarla sentada en su sofá favorito. Karen se acercó, pero la detuve con un brazo, quería hacer esto solo. Saqué el cuchillo que guardaba en la parte trasera de mi pantalón y lo puse sobre la mesita de café antes de acercarme.

-Hola mamá-dije sujetando su hombro, de inmediato se levantó.

-¿Jack?-pregunto al verme ahí, parado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-. Jack.

Se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme, yo le devolví el abrazo. Estaba helada y muy flaca, demasiado para tener treinta y siete años. Me separe de ella.

-Mamá, estas flaquísima, ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?

-Eso no importa, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir por un proyecto?

-Porque… yo tampoco lo sabía.

-¿Qué?-su cara de terror me hizo sentir mal, pero debía ser honesto con ella. Tome sus manos.

-¿Recuerdas ese juego… el que te dije que tan odio?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Bueno… se me presento una oportunidad para sacarlo de la red, hacerlo desaparecer del mundo, para siempre.

-Eso es genial-pude ver como ahora sonreía, emocionada.

-Pero… para poder desactivarlo, debo estar dentro del juego. Interactuar con los personajes como si fuera parte del él.

Mi madre era igual de lista que yo, así que no era de esperarse que en cuanto lo entendiera me sujetaría con fuerza, como si le dijera que me iba de la casa.

-Mamá, no lo hago porque quisiera dejarte. Tú me enseñaste que debo hacer favores por los demás, sobre todo si con eso puedo salvarles la vida. Hice esto pensando en lo que me has enseñado.

-No. No voy a dejar que te vayas así como así. No quiero que me dejes.

-Jack-me llamó Karen. Podía notar una mirada de tristeza en su rostro-. Ya debes volver.

Afirme con la cabeza. Trate de zafarme del agarre con el que mi mamá me tenía sujeto, ¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte? Karen me ayudo pellizcando un pequeño punto en sus costillas que hizo que me soltará automáticamente. La sujeto mientras yo me alejaba. Tomo mi cuchillo con un pequeño papel debajo, eran las instrucciones para activar la máquina y volver al juego. Alcé la vista.

-Debes irte-dijo Karen al ver que la veía-. Si la suelto va a seguirnos.

Afirme con tristeza, suspire profundamente antes de salir de la casa. Podía escuchar a mi madre gritándome que volviera, era la primera y única vez que no le haría caso. Sus gritos sonaban en cada rincón de mi cabeza. Mis brazos comenzaron a temblar, debía regresar. Debía volver, estar con ella, protegerla, cuidarla de todo mal que trate de invadirla.

Pero no lo hice. Subí al autobús y me aleje a gran velocidad en dirección al viejo y destruido lugar, volví a el cuarto donde estaba la máquina…

… volví a Doki Doki Literature Club.

* * *

 _Bien chicos, esta ocasión decidí cerrar en un... momento clímats. Momento clímats. Primero quería dejar claro que Jack no esta encerrado en el juego-aún-y por tal motivo puede entrar y salir del juego aunque necesita la ayuda de alguien fuera para poder hacerlo._

 _Ahora vienen las preguntas: ¿Jack podrá controlar la siguiente situación que se le presente? ¿Su relación con las chicas mejorará? ¿Por cuánto más tiempo podrá seguir saliendo y entrando a placer del videojuego? ¿Su madre estara bien sin su hijo ahí presente para cuidar de ella?_

 _Pues eso se responderá en el próximo capitulo, de aquí muy pronto._


	6. Armario del infortunio

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey... tú._

 _¿Cómo están gente? Espero que muy bien. Por mi parte, estoy bien: hay salud, hay trabajo, hay dinero, hay familia. Hay todo lo que necesito y requiero para vivir y yo, estoy conforme con eso._

 _¿A qué iba? Bueno, me presento ante ustedes con un nuevo capítulo de este que ha sido hasta el momento el fic que más apoyo ha tenido en tan poco tiempo y bueno... ustedes son mi motivación, mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Y yo, vengo aquí._

 _Primero que nada, no se dejen guiar siempre por el título-soy malísimo eligiendolos-ya que no siempre tienen mucho que ver con el episodio. Los que jugaron el juego y saben más o menos en que parte de la historia vamos sabrán a que me refiero. Esto lo digo porque, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, estoy siguiendo la misma cronología que lleva el juego lo cual pues bueno no creo sea difícil de identificar._

 _Segundo, quiero agradecer el apoyo que han estado dando para esta historia ya que ustedes y nadie más que ustedes están haciendo que esto se desarrolle. Podrán decir: "eso que wey, tu eres el que la esta escribiendo." Sí, pero yo no escribiera si no tuviera a nadie detrás de mí, diciendome que continué, haciendome preguntas sobre que seguirá, sobre si habra tal o cual en la historia. Entre muchas más cosas. Como ya había dicho antes, esto no es solo escribir; al menos en este caso. Así que todo su apoyo me cae increíble._

 _Bueno, no le demos más vueltas a este tema y comencemos con este nuevo episodio, que espero que les guste. Sin más... empezamos._

 **Nota:** _Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos a el gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo._

* * *

 **"No olvides guardar tu proceso del juego. Nunca sabes cuando tarde o temprano quedrás cambiar de elección. Espera... esto no tiene nada que ver con la literatura. Bueno no importa."**

-Monika.

* * *

Armario del infortunio

"Por favor, Jack. No me dejes sola, te necesito. Jack, hijo, ¡Hijo!"

Desperté de un brinco, había soñado con mi madre. Aún podía escucharla gritarme que no la dejará, que no la abandonara… que no me separará de ella. Me levante para tomar un baño, quería ducharme antes de ir a la escuela porque me ayudaría a relajarme y durar todo el día.

Podía escuchar el agua correr mientras me desvestía y dejaba mi ropa caer al suelo. Me miré al espejo. Mis músculos habían estado mucho más tensos desde que entré aquí. Podía notarlo por dos cosas: los movimientos involuntarios, que ocurrían cada cierto tiempo; y el dolor muscular, el cual cambiaba de intensidad dependiendo como me sintiera.

"Necesito moverme-pensé-, ¿Por qué chingados no era Doki Doki Sport Club?"

Entré a la ducha para que el calor del agua relajará mis músculos. No me caería mal un masaje en la espalda, de verdad sentía mucha tensión. Después de diez minutos, salí del agua, relajado… caliente.

Fui a mi habitación a ponerme la misma ropa: camisa verde a cuadros, playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla rasgado, botas cafés. No sé porque no se me había ocurrido traer ropa de afuera aprovechando que había salido.

"El juego podría reiniciarse si sales." Eso dijo Karen.

Estaba nervioso. No quería reiniciar todo de nuevo, me había costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta donde había llegado sin haberla cagado. No creo poder hacerlo una segunda vez.

Tome mi mochila, me puse el reloj y salí de casa. No había gente en la calle, a excepción de mí, claro está. Supuse que Sayori se había quedado dormida otra vez, así que decidí tomar mi camino hacia la escuela.

-Heeeeeeeeeey-escuché un grito detrás de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras mi pulso se aceleraba. Me di la vuelta para encontrar a Sayori tomando aire-. ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!-dijo enojada-. Es la segunda vez en esta semana que casi te vas sin mí.

Suspiré relajado. El juego seguía su curso normal, al menos eso me relajaba un poco. Solamente pensar que debería hacer toda la historia de nuevo, me hacía estresarme.

-Bueno, Sayori. La escuela no está justamente a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿sabes?-contesté algo serio-. De hecho no he desayunado por salir antes y llegar a tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito sorprendida-. Pero… el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. No puedes simplemente saltártela.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Al menos hasta el mediodía.

-Sabes que para mí esta tu bienestar antes que nada. No me gustaría verte en el hospital por un bajón de azúcar-la expresión de preocupación en su rostro me hizo sentir mal, pero no como las otras ocasiones. De verdad me hacía sentir muy, muy… muy mal-. ¿Qué tal, si vamos a tu casa y desayunamos algo? No creo que tengamos problemas por llegar un poco tarde a la escuela.

Sé que no tendremos muchos problemas, pero no me caracterizaba por llegar tarde a la escuela, aunque la encontrará increíblemente aburrida.

-Lo sé, pero no es bueno llegar a la escuela tarde tampoco.

* * *

Con un maldito demonio, ¿Por qué la escuela tenía que ser tan aburrida? Probablemente este había sido el día más largo de todo el rato que llevaba aquí dentro. La campana sonó, marcando el final de la clase… solo faltaban dos clases. Dos largas, aburridas, y totalmente ilógicas clases. Digo ilógicas porque por alguna razón, solamente enseñaban cosas que ya conocía, ni una cosa nueva. Extraño tomando en cuenta que es una "escuela japonesa."

Cambie mis cuadernos en mi casillero, había olvidado que el cupcake seguía ahí dentro. Creo que lo mejor habría sido llevármelo a casa. Nah, lo haré hoy.

Camine a través del pasillo en camino a mi siguiente clase, espero que el tiempo pasé más rápido, aunque sea un poco. Mientras iba caminando vi todos los salones. Pude reconocer el salón de Natsuki porque lo vi ayer justo cuando la descubrí…

Natsuki.

Recordé lo que hice ayer con el tal Tou, la plática que tuvimos en el intercambio de poemas… de lo que hable con Karen allá afuera sobre ella. Era la primera y espero que la única que supiera sobre eso. Pasé a un lado del cuarto de limpieza cuando sentí una mano jalarme hacia dentro.

Estaba oscuro, así que no podía ver a mi atacante. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí, supongo que no era alguien a quien debiera atacar, ¿Cómo atacar a alguien que me está abrazando? Encontré la cadena de la luz y tire de ella.

-¿Natsuki?-dije en voz baja-¿Qué ocurre?

-Gracias-fue lo único que dijo. No sabía a qué se refería-. De verdad, gracias. Mizuki me conto lo que hiciste.

-Mizuki, Mizuki… Mizuki, ¡Oooh, Mizuki!

-No tienes ni idea de quién es Mizuki, ¿cierto?

-No-se separó de mí y puso sus manos sobre mi abdomen.

-Es la chica con la que hablaste ayer-así que, su nombre era Mizuki-. Justo antes de… lo que sea que le hiciste a Tou-volvió a abrazarme. Yo me quede paralizado. Tener a Natsuki justo frente a mí, con sus brazos alrededor de mí, me hacía sentir muy…-. ¿Sabes? Nunca antes alguien había hecho algo así por mí-dijo esto mientras pasaba su dedo por mi abdomen, ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer?-. Debería… agradecértelo algún día.

-Jeje, no es… necesario-trate de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero en realidad estaba súper nervioso-. Nunca he hecho las cosas esperando algún tipo de recompensa.

-Eso supuse…-jalo del cuello de mi playera para que me agachará-. Pero los chicos como tú, merecen una, aunque no la esperen.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación. Me quedé parado debajo de la luz, ¿Qué carajo acababa de pasar? Mi corazón latía muy rápido, la frente me sudaba y no podía moverme. Respiré profundamente cuando volví a la tierra.

-¡¿Qué clase de lugar es este?!-grité para mí.

* * *

Un día nuevo, simboliza una nueva reunión en el club de literatura. Camino a través de los pasillos en dirección a la clase del club, de hecho me siento mucho más cómodo conforme los días pasan. Aunque me siente un poco confundido por lo que paso hace un rato. En cuanto entro al club, me recibe la misma escena de todos los días que llevo aquí.

-¡Hola Jack!-me saludo Sayori alegre.

-Hola Sayori-le devolví el saludo alegremente-. Parece que estas de muy buen humor hoy.

-Jejeje, es solo que… no estoy muy acostumbrada a que estes en el club del todo.

-Ya veo. Es algo muy simple como para que estés de tan buen humor, pero supongo que así funciona contigo.

-Hablando de ello, tengo un poco de hambre, ¿vienes conmigo por un bocadillo?

Aquí había algo raro: Sayori parecía hambrienta, sí, pero si de verdad tenía tanta hambre, ¿Por qué me espero? ¿Acaso quería ir a caminar conmigo? Supongo que… tendría que sacárselo a la fuerza, no creo que fuera a decirlo así como así.

-No. Gracias.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó asombrada-. Eso n-no suena como ti para nada.

-Tengo mis razones-tenía una idea. Solo pensé en que todo en esta vida cuesta, ¿no?-, ¿Por qué no damos un vistazo a tu monedero?

-Bueno, es que… sucede que…

-No tengo ninguna razón, realmente. Solo quiero darle un vistazo.

Sayori saca su monedero nerviosa, eso ya era un punto a favor para mí. Lo abre temblando un poco antes de ponerlo boca abajo y sacudirlo vaciando su contenido. Dos pequeñas monedas.

-Jajaja-rio nerviosa.

-Lo sabía-dije con una sonrisa triunfante-. Puedo ver a través de ti, amiga.

-Eso es injusto, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Simple-crucé los brazos antes de dar mi clase: "Criminología Avanzada II"-. Si hubieras tenido el dinero suficiente para comprarte un bocadillo, abrías ido mucho antes de venir a la reunión de hoy. Así que, eso nos deja dos opciones: no tienes hambre, o buscas una excusa para salir y caminar conmigo. O planeaste todo esto conveniente y con anticipación porque olvidaste que gastaste tu dinero y esperabas que yo pagara lo tuyo-bueno, esas eran tres opciones-. Pero aquí hay otra cosa: tú siempre tienes hambre-podía decirlo tomando en cuenta el tema del sándwich misterioso-. Así que eso, solo nos deja una opción.

-Waaa-contesto un poco decaída-. Me rindo. ¡No hagas que me sienta culpable!

-Si te sientes culpable, es porque mereces sentirte culpable-no lo decía enserio, solo quería hacer un poco de humor con su comentario.

Ambos escuchamos una risa desde el fondo de la habitación, era Yuri. No sabía que estaba escuchando, de hecho no sabía si quiera que estaba dentro del club, ¿Llego antes que yo, o acababa de llegar? De cualquier forma su cara estaba metida en un libro, igual que siempre.

-No estaba escuchando ni nada. Solo estaba en mi libro y…

-Yuri-la interrumpió Sayori-. Dile a Jack que me dé algo de dinero.

-Bueno… no me metas en sus problemas Sayori. Además, deberías comprar solo las cosas que pudieras. Y sinceramente, después de haber intentado eso, mereces ese sufrimiento, como pago por tu retribución.

-Pero… yo solo…

-Umm… lo que quise decir es… no quise decir… estoy muy metida en mis libros…

-Jaja, realmente me gusta cuando dejas que tu mente hable por si sola. No pasa muy seguido y eso lo hace divertido.

-Pero no… no hay manera de que puedas pensar eso.

-No, es cierto. Hice algo malo y ahora, debo aceptar mi revolución.

-Retribución.

-Eso.

Tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír, era una palabra fácil de confundir.

-Aunque sea, viniendo de ti, Sayori. Supongo que hay un pequeño demonio dentro de todos nosotros, ¿no crees?

-No te dejes que te engañe-dije dirigiéndome a Yuri-. Sayori sabe exactamente lo que hace. Después de todo, ella les contó que vendría al club antes de contarme a mí.

-Pe-pero… no hubieras venido si no hubiera habido cupcakes. Así que tuve que engañar a Natsuki para que los hicieran.

-Ay, por favor. Dame un poco más de crédito.

-Jajaja.

De pronto pude ver algo blanco y rápido atravesar el salón y estamparse justo en la cara de Sayori.

-Waa-pareció dolerle-. Pero que… eso fue… una, ¡galleta!-pues sí. Era una enorme galleta envuelta en plástico. Sayori miro alrededor-. ¿Es esto un milagro? ¿Es por qué he pagado mi restitución?

-Retribución-contesté aguantando la risa.

-De hecho, creo que es algo más complejo-agregó Yuri.

Pude escuchar una risa detrás de mí, sabía quién era. Esa entonación, ese volumen. Sabía que tenía razón mucho tiempo antes de ver su rosado cabello cruzar la habitación, me puse muy nervioso en cuanto la vi.

-Solamente quería dartela. Pero te he escuchado hablando sobre los cupcakes… y la verdad ha sido muy divertido ver tu reacción.

-N-Natsuki-Sayori de verdad estaba feliz-. Esto es muy bonito de tu parte. Estoy tan feliz.

Sayori abraza la galleta. Aparentemente de verdad le gustaban las galletas, porque casi la rompe por la mitad con ese abrazo.

-Solo cómetela-no quería sonar cruel, pero no me agradaba esa gente que abrazaba su comida.

Rápidamente, Sayori abre el envoltorio y le da una gran mordida. Se veía muy graciosa y linda con los cachetes llenos de comida, casi como esos dibujos japoneses raros y feos.

-Tan rica-dijo con la boca llena.

De la nada, Sayori da un pequeño brinquito mientras lleva las manos a su boca. Ya sé que es, es muy predecible. Esta ocasión Sayori procura tragar antes de hablar.

-Me he mordido la lengua.

-Te está pasando de todo por una galleta, ¿no crees?-Natsuki mordió su propia galleta.

-La tuya luce realmente buena también Natsuki-pareciese que la galleta de Natsuki hipnotizo a Sayori-. ¿Puedo probarla?

-Los pordioseros no pueden elegir.

-¡Pero la tuya tiene chocolate!

-Claro, ¿Por qué crees que te he dado la otra?

Bueno-contestó algo triste. De inmediato se puso en modo alegre de nuevo-. Aun así, me alegra que hayas compartido esta conmigo-Sayori se puso detrás de ella antes de abrazarla.

-Entiendo, entiendo.

Con galleta en mano, Natsuki le da un par de palmadas en la cabeza a Sayori. Aparentemente aprovecho la oportunidad ya que en cuanto la vio se acercó a ella y le metió un buen bocado.

-O-¡oye! ¡¿De verdad hiciste eso?!

Sayori rio con la boca llena antes de salir corriendo, Natsuki la persiguió quedando a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Será mejor para ti que no te alcancé.

Yuri y yo comenzamos a reír mientras veíamos la persecución a través de las bancas. Decidí detenerlas después de un rato. Atrapé a Sayori y la subí a mí espalda, levantándola varios centímetros más arriba de Natsuki.

-Oye, eso es trampa.

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

Natsuki se lanzó sobre mí haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Comencé a resbalarme en dirección al escritorio.

-¡Jack!-gritó Yuri antes de empujarme hacia el otro lado.

Comencé a caer hacia enfrente. Me sujete del brazo de Natsuki y pude ver cómo Sayori apenas y alcanzaba a sujetarse del cabello de Yuri. Al final los cuatro quedamos en el suelo, todos comenzamos a reír por la situación. El club de literatura parecía un lugar alegre, un lugar lleno de felicidad. No podía entender cómo este juego había causado tanto.

-A veces pueden ser muy infantiles-dijo Natsuki aun riendo-. Monika, puedes decirle a Sayori que…-Natsuki miró alrededor. Monika no ha llegado, extraño tomando en cuenta que es la presidenta-. ¿Dónde rayos esta Monika?

-Buena pregunta. Supongo que no han oído nada de ella hoy.

-Yo no.

-Sí. Yo tampoco-me asome por la puerta. No podía verla.

-Umm… es un poco raro-me uní al grupo cuando oí a Yuri hablar-. Ella no suele llegar tarde.

-Espero que este bien-dijo Sayori preocupada.

-Por supuesto que está bien. Seguramente tuvo algo que hacer hoy. Es la más popular después de todo.

-¡Natsuki!-las tres voltearon a verme antes de darse la vuelta. Podía escuchar lo que susurraban de todos modos-. No creerás que…

-No sería una sorpresa-añadio Yuri-. Ella probablemente sea mucho más deseable que todas nosotras juntas.

-Supongo que es verdad.

-¿Disculpa?-Natsuki subió el volumen de su voz, talvez no le agrada que le digan "poco deseable."

De pronto la puerta se abre. Monika entra corriendo mientras las otras tres se dan la vuelta.

-Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento, lo siento.

-Ahí estás.

-Lamento llegar tarde. Espero que no se hayan preocupado por mí o algo así.

-Oh. Así que Monika escoge su club antes de su novio después de todo. Tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad.

-N-n-n-n-n-¿novio? ¿Por qué crees eso?-Monika me mira un poco sonrojada.

-Nah, no importa-le dije para tratar de tranquilizarla-. De todas formas, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Bueno, mi última clase fue en el estudio. Y sinceramente se me ha ido el tiempo.

-Eso no tiene sentido-Natsuki se paró al lado mío-. Habrías escuchado la campana.

-De hecho, no la oí porque estaba practicando piano.

-¿Piano? No sabía que tocabas algún instrumento.

-No realmente. De hecho empecé hace poco, siempre quise aprender piano.

-Eso es increíble. Deberías tocarnos algo Monika.

-Bueno-Monika volteo a verme nerviosa-. Talvez cuando sea un poquito mejor, lo haga.

-Eso suena bien-dije emocionado-. También me gustaría escucharlo.

-¿De verdad?-pude notar como sus ojos se iluminaban-. Entonces… ¡No te fallaré Jack!

Monika me sonríe dulcemente mientras me guiña un ojo. El resto de las chicas se aleja, dejándonos a ambos solos. No era porque me intimidará Monika o algo por el estilo, pero me habría gustado que las chicas se quedarán ahí presentes.

-No quería poner ninguna presión sobre ti o algo así.

-No te preocupes. He estado practicando mucho estos últimos días y sinceramente, quiero tocar algo para ustedes cuando esté lista.

-Ya veo. Entonces el mejor de los éxitos-la suerte era para perdedores.

-Entonces… ¿no me perdí nada verdad?

-No realmente.

Decidí no contarle nuestra pequeña persecución por una galleta. Estoy seguro de que Natsuki se terminará quejando con ella más tarde, parece que todos ya están sentados. Sayori se terminó la galleta. Yuri volvió a su libro, y Natsuki desapareció en el armario.

…

-Jack, Jack-me llamó Sayori al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mí-. Voy por algunos materiales de otra habitación, ¿vienes conmigo?

-¿Materiales? ¿Para qué?

-Bueno, ya sabes que el festival se acerca. Y Monika y yo vamos a hacer algunos posters y esas cosas. Así que necesito algunos materiales como crayones, y marcadores, y estampillas.

-Ooooh, entiendo. Claro, te acompaño.

-Muy bien Monika, ya volvemos-grito para avisar que íbamos saliendo.

-¿Jack va a acompañarte? No es necesario complicarse tanto la vida. Yo podría ir con él.

¿Por qué de repente Monika esta tan interesada? Es decir, ella suele aceptar las decisiones de todos dentro del club y no se entromete ni le molesta. Pero en esta ocasión incluso ha decidido ir mejor ella conmigo en lugar de enviar a Sayori.

-Aww, pero yo quería ir. Es divertido explorar clases nuevas y todo eso.

-Jeje, ok, ok. Solo era una sugerencia. A ver si pueden encontrar también unas hojas de papel para poster, ¿sí?

-Claro-respondí.

-¿Estás listo Jack?

-Sí. Vámonos.

Salimos del salón del club. Seguí a Sayori mientras ese característico sonido de "umm…" con la boca, honestamente, parecía que llevaba a un pequeño niño a través del mall o algo así. Sayori encontraba placenteras las cosas más simples.

-Oye Sayori-dije llamando su atención-. ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente para el festival? No sé cómo hacer un… evento de literatura.

Sayori soltó una risita.

-Monika y yo ya tenemos todo planeado. No te preocupes.

-Bueno… en ese caso…

-Sí. Vamos a hacer una presentación de poesía.

-U-u-u-u-una pre-pre-pre ¿Presentación de poesía?-quedé completamente paralítico de la cintura para arriba-¿Qué clase de presentación?

-Bueno… todos van a subirse al escenario y van a recitar su poema al resto.

-Aaa… eso suena…-muy mal. Muy. Jodidamente. Mal.

-Jack-mí cuerpo se había descongelado para voltear a ver a Sayori-. No estarás pensando en eso, ¿o sí? No solamente es leer poemas, también es interpretarlos. Como… expresando las líneas del poema:

 _"En medio de mis pies._

 _Esta la última flor._

 _La tomo por el tallo, liberándola de sus raíces._

 _Mirando sus últimos minutos de vida entre mis dedos._

 _¿Por qué tengo que disfrutarlo?_

 _Ahora, cuando mira a cualquier lado._

 _Lo único prospero, era el campo frente a mí._

 _No es más que un terreno seco."_

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Lo que estaba diciendo Sayori no tenía sentido… y me gustaba.

-Como eso.

-Sayori. Seguramente sea solo yo, pero es imposible tomarte en serio cuando hablas así.

-¿eh? Eres un grosero. Trabaje súper duro en él, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que es un contraste muy… inesperado tomando en cuenta que siempre eres linda y tierna.

-Awww, no digas eso, haces que me sonroje-estaba un poco sonrojada con las manos en sus mejillas-. Pero supongo que eso significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Sí. Eso creo.

-Waaaa, estoy tan emocionada. El festival va a ser mucho más divertido.

Sayori dando vueltas alrededor de si mientras camina por el pasillo. Abrí los brazos en caso de que tuviera que cacharla en su caída por el mareo, pero al parecer no fue necesario, su control sobre el manejo de su mareo era impresionante.

-Oye Jack, este salón está vacío. Que empiece la misión.

-La misión, ¿eh?-dije para mí entrando detrás de ella.

Sayori parecía la misma chiquilla alegre de siempre, después de todo, no es nada más que una pequeña bola de sola con pequeñas vibras alegrando a todo el mundo. Salir de aventuras con Sayori se sentía muy bien, me hacía sentir como un niño de nuevo. Entramos a la habitación.

Sayori va directamente al armario, yo la sigo de cerca.

-Veamos aquí dentro…-se agacho un poco para poder ver más abajo-. ¡Crayones!

Sayori saca una caja de lápices de la estantería, parecía pesada y llena de materiales.

-Y son de buena marca-añadió. Me agache al lado de ella para ver que había dentro-. Están un poco sucios, pero no importa.

Comenzó a sacar varios crayones de la caja, leyendo detenidamente el color de cada uno de ellos. Eran muchos.

-Bueno, una cosa menos-me levante quedando muchos centímetros por encima de ella-. No te distraigas, aun debemos encontrar…

-Espera, estoy buscando mi color favorito-me detuvo sin apartar su mirada de los crayones.

-Está bien. De mientras buscaré el papel para los posters.

-Rayos. Tire uno accidentalmente-pude escuchar un fuerte golpe antes de oír gritar a Sayori-. ¡Aaaaah!

Me di la vuelta. Estaba tirada en el piso con las manos en la frente, todos los crayones se habían desparramado por el piso.

-Sayori, ¿Estás bien?

-Mi frente…-sonaba adolorida.

-Ay Sayori. Estás actuando como siempre, ¿no?-pude notar estos días que Sayori era un tanto exagerada-. Vamos, déjame ver.

Tome a Sayori de la cintura y la jale hacia mí, sacándola totalmente del armario. Puse mis manos sobre sus antebrazos y la voltee a ver.

-Umm… Sayori. Debes mover tus manos.

-Pero me duele.

-Solo lo haremos un segundo, ¿ok? No te pasará nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque…-porque… ¿Qué?-. Porque yo voy a protegerte, y no dejare que te pase nada… peor.

Sayori afirma con la cabeza. Lentamente retira sus manos de la frente y me deja ver que ha pasado. Lenta y cuidadosamente le hago el flequillo a un lado, para poder ver un poco mejor.

-Ouch-se quejó dando un pequeño brinquito.

-Lo siento.

Hay una gran marca roja en el centro de su frente. Un chicón comienza a formarse.

-Rayos. Será permanente.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó asustada.

-Tranquila, solo era una broma-dije tratando de relajarla-. Debería encontrarte algo de hielo.

-Jack…-me levanté para pensar.

-¿Dónde podría encontrar algo de hielo?-pensé. No sabía de donde sacarlo, de verdad que no-. Ooo… supongo que algo frío.

-No tienes que… estoy bien. Ahora seré un alocado unicornio.

Incluso en el dolor, Sayori sabía cómo hacer bromas… igual que yo. Recuerdo la vez que me raspe toda la cara con el suelo y dije que era Deadpool. Excepto que yo si sentía el maldito dolor.

-Jajaja, ¿Qué estás diciendo? No tardare, ¿vale?

-Bien.

Le di unas palmadas en el hombro antes de salir de la habitación corriendo, a través del pasillo.

* * *

Di vuelta en varios pasillos hasta finalmente encontrar una máquina expendedora. Había varios tipos de jugos en lata.

-¡Qué asco! Guayaba-nunca me había gustado la guayaba-. Umm… mejor llevo de manzana. Espera, ¿A Sayori le gusta la manzana? Talvez escogería uno de durazno.

Espera, ¿Qué chingados? No iba a tomármelo, iba a curar el cuerno de Sayori, así que no importaba de que fuera. De cualquier modo, saqué uno de manzana sin importarme el gusto. Pasaron solo segundos para que llegará a la habitación de vuelta con Sayori.

Entré. Aún seguía en el piso, con la mano en la frente y usando la otra mano para meter los crayones en el armario.

-Bueno, ya estaban desacomodados antes de que los acomodará.

Supuse que no había notado que había vuelto. Mire alrededor, no había ningún trapo para envolver la lata. No debía ponerse el frío directo porque podría quemarse y ahora sí tendría un cuerno, pero entonces que podría…

Me quite la camisa antes de doblarla a la mitad y meter la lata ahí. Me acerque a ella.

-Toma Sayori-dije llamando su atención.

Sujeto la botella contra su frente, sin separar los ojos de mí. Parecía hipnotizada.

-¿Cuándo te crecieron así de grande los músculos?

Olvidé que debajo tenía una camiseta blanca sin mangas, menos mal. ¿Te imaginas si no la trajera?

-Fui un tiempo al gimnasio. ¿Qué tal tu jugo?

-Se siente bien, y fresco-Sayori se la quita de la frente y la destapa. Comenzó a bebérsela-. Me gusta cómo te ves.

-¡Sayori que rayos! ¡Se supone que la pongas en tu cabeza sonsa!

-¿Qué? Oh sí, el golpe.

-¿Qué tan duro te golpeaste?

Sayori regresa la lata a su frente con el agujero apuntando al techo. Solté una pequeña risita. Sayori era muy divertida y se sentía bien estar con ella, me hacía sentir un poquito menos… triste. Como si su felicidad fuera tanta que pudiera compartirla con los demás.

-Siento como me pulsa.

-Resiste, estará mejor dentro de poco. Parece que has recogido los crayones, eso es bueno.

-Oye Jack. Esto me recuerda a cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas?-en cuanto la oí sentí un golpe en el pecho. No me gustaba oír sobre su pasado, oír que tanto había pasado… que había perdido-. Siempre salíamos a jugar y siempre intentaba estar contigo. Eras inconsciente de todos modos. Siempre estaba detrás de ti, o las cosas que hacías se me complicaban. Y al intentar hacerlas, no me salían. Me caía y me lastimaba, como ahora y lloraba muy fuerte. Y tú corrías hacia mí y tratabas de hacer que dejará de llorar, como si te culparás a ti mismo de que me lastimará. Aunque no fuera tú culpa.

-¿De verdad hacia eso?-podía sentir como los ojos me ardían.

-Sí, ¿no recuerdas?

-Talvez recuerde un poco. Supongo que… siempre estaba tan centrado en mis propios asuntos que, no prestaba atención a eso-los ojos cada vez me ardían más-. Así que, de un modo u otro, si era mi culpa. Como ahora. Si no te hubiera apurado, no te habrías golpeado.

-Jack…-se levantó del suelo, aun con la lata en la cabeza-. No creo que te hayas dado cuenta, pero siempre estás haciendo algo por los demás-baje la vista de modo que mi cabello tapará mi cara-. Incluso después de los años. Saliste corriendo para ayudarme, aunque fuera una torpe. Realmente eres… un encanto.

-No digas eso-aun veía el suelo-. No hago esto todo el tiempo. Supongo que… cuando eres tú, es una reacción natural. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba tratándote así. Eso debe pasar cuando…-abrí los ojos asombrado, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir-. Cuando, has tenido amigos durante tanto tiempo.

-¿En serio? Talvez, tienes razón. Jack, estoy feliz de que nada entre nosotros haya cambiado, ¿Crees que sea así para siempre?

-Para… ¿Para siempre?

Memoria, virus, desactivar. Me lancé sobre ella para abrazarla, comencé a sollozar mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. No podía hacerlo, ¡No podía! No podía borrar a Sayori, no podía eliminarla, no podía dejarla, no podía lastimarla, no podía abandonarla… no podía. Sayori me abrazó de vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No puedo… no puedo… ¡No puedo!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no puedes?

-No quiero que nos separemos, quiero estar contigo. Quiero que seamos amigos, quiero que salgamos, que comamos, que hablemos, que riamos… quiero que nos apoyemos. Porque… porque…

-Jack, escúchame-puso sus manos en mis mejillas mientras me miraba a los ojos-. ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? Siempre serás mi amigo, sin importar lo que pase o que tan lejos estemos el uno del otro, tú siempre serás mi amigo. Podré tener un novio, un esposo, o un hijo, pero nadie podría remplazarte como mi mejor amigo. Porque nunca le tendré a alguien el mismo cariño y amor que te tengo a ti.

Le di una gran sonrisa, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cadera para abrazarla de nuevo. Podía sentir como me envolvía el cuello con los brazos y como su peso me desbalanceaba un poco. Debía protegerla, debía evitar que la lastimarán. No podía hacerlo, no lo haría.

No descargaría el virus.

-Creo que deberíamos volver-susurró en mi oído-. No queremos que Monika se preocupe.

-No creo que podamos evitarlo, ¿has visto tu chichón?

-Podría ocultarlo con mi flequillo.

* * *

 _Bueno... aquí terminamos el capitulo de hoy. De hecho hasta el momento es el unico episodio que casi me hace llorar mientras lo escribía porque de verdad llego a sentir lo que siente Jack inclusive los momentos cuando llora._

 _Como sea, preguntas: ¿Jack dejará su misión a un lado para proteger a Sayori? ¿Sayori cumplirá su promesa de siempre estar ahí para él como su amiga? ¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando Natsuki dentro del armario?_

 _Y con esto, terminamos por hoy. Nos vemos. Hasta la próxima._


	7. Revelaciones poéticas

_Hola chicos, ¿Que tal? Espero que la estén pasando bien y si no, aquí estoy yo para encargarme de eso._

 _Bueno chicos antes que nada-y sobre todo antes de las noticias-me gustaría desearles un feliz... ¿Halloween? ¿Noche de brujas? Bueno, como lo conozcas en tu país solo te deso que te la pases bien. En mi caso sería un Feliz Día de Muertos. Diviertanse chicos, convivan con su familia ahora que los tienen, pasenla bien, consigan muchos dulces y tragenselos._

 _¿Y por qué les deseo esto desde ahora? Se estarán preguntando, bueno, la razón es porque existe un 60% de probabilidad de que la próxima semana-es decir, el próximo domingo-no tenga la oportunidad de actualizar por motivos personales. Voy a tratar de subir ese 40% restante y si puedo actualizar ese día, les traere una pequeña sorpresa.  
_

 _Ahora, la buena es que volvi con otro capitulo de este fic. Umm... voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido-ojo, el domingo va a seguir siendo el día oficial para publicar un nuevo capítulo si es que ya lo tengo listo para su publicación-¿Esto por qué? Los que hayan leído la información en mi perfil se darán cuenta que ahí están escritos todos mis fics: los que están en proceso, los que están completados he incluso, los que vienen a futuro. Bueno, si los leíste todos podrás darte cuenta que hay uno llamado "Jacksuki: amor rosa y negro", fanfic del cual me base en el mod Doki Doki Exit Music. Este es un fic en el cual ya he estado trabajando y de hecho ya tengo los primeros seís capitulos escritos y listos para subirse, sin embargo, me gustaría terminar primero este, ya que como todo en este mundo, llevamos una cronología._

 _En resumen, mi idea es terminar este fanfic para mediados o máximo finales del siguiente año para así comenzar con el otro. Y si quiero que así sea no puedo mantenerme actualizando una vez a la semana, debo ser más constante._

 _Otra cosa es que, sé que he dejado otros fics de lado, como viene siendo el caso de "The Loud House: mi versión de la historia." Pues aprovechare ahora que tengo muchisimo tiempo libre y que ya conozco los horarios de mi trabajo-sí, ya tengo-para poder continuar con aquel, pero todo será cosa de esperar._

 _Bueno, dejemos de darle tantan vueltas a las noticias. Una vez aclarado todo esto... empezamos._

 **Nota:** _Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos a el gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo._

* * *

 **"L-lo siento..."**

-Yuri.

* * *

Revelaciones poéticas

Sayori se levanta de un salto. Sabía lo que ocurría si te levantabas muy rápido después de un golpe, así que deje que se tomará su tiempo. Dio un pequeño grito antes de llevar sus manos de vuelta a su cabeza.

-No debes levantarte tan rápido después de golpearte-dije mientras la sujetaba de un brazo-. Aunque bueno, supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Como sea, hay que irnos.

Seguí a Sayori fuera de la habitación. Después de lo que ocurrió ahí dentro hice lo posible porque los ojos se me desinflamaran y su enrojecimiento bajara. Ella jugaba con el flequillo de su cabello en un intento por esconder el chichón, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

-Espera-acerqué mi cara a la suya para poder ver su frente mejor-. Talvez… si lo acomodo así… ¡Bingo! Ahora se ve menos.

Me sonrió antes de que entráramos al club, Monika nos recibió con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, ya volvieron, y en un buen momento. Estábamos a punto de compartir los poemas-ambos le sonreímos. No pude evitar notar la extraña mirada que le lanzaba a Sayori-. Sayori… tu, tu frente.

Bueno, supongo que mi intento de escondite no había funcionado.

-No te preocupes por ella demasiado…

-Estaba jugando con los crayones y me mentí un trancazo en la frente con la estantería.

Monika y yo nos quedamos en silencio, ¿no se supone que no quería preocuparla?

-Bueno, de todas formas, ¿encontraron todo lo que necesitamos?

-Claro, aquí está-Sayori mira a su alrededor, dentro de sus bolsillos, detrás de ella-. Los olvide en la otra habitación.

-Oye Sayori, relájate. Yo lo traigo todo. Incluso encontré el papel que necesitan-levante una pequeña bolsa de plástico con todo dentro de ella.

-Suena como si al final hubieras hecho todo el trabajo Jack.

-Jeje, bueno Sayori…-Sayori…

-Yo lo hice una aventura.

-Sí. Creo que podemos ponerlo así.

-Entiendo-dijo Monika entre risas-. De cualquier modo, hicieron un buen trabajo. Trabajare en los posters esta noche.

-Yo también-añadió Sayori emocionada.

* * *

-Ok, todos-ay no, esas eran las palabras del caos-. ¿Están listos para compartir sus poemas?

-Bueno, creo que tendré que tomar el mío.

Después de dejar la bolsa sobre el escritorio y asegurarme de que la caja de crayones este bien cerrada, regresó a mi butaca en busca de mi poema. Lo encontré fácilmente, la verdad, la parte del reloj que me ayudaba con el poema era muy útil, de no ser por eso estaría estancado en el mismo punto. Me acerque a Sayori.

-Hola Sayori.

-Hola Jack-dijo emocionada-. ¿Quieres compartir tú poema conmigo?

-Claro, me sentiría mejor así.

Le extendí el papel y ella lo tomo. Pasaron treinta segundos. Realmente no era un papel increíblemente largo, siempre los hacia cortos y directos… como el de Natsuki. Aun no podía olvidar el tema del armario, de hecho, tenía miedo de compartir mi poema con ella, yo solo. Talvez podría compartirlo con ella después de Yuri.

-Jack-me llamo Sayori sacándome de mis pensamientos-. Realmente amo tus poemas. No puedo creer que hayas estado ocultándome todo esto.

-¿Qué? No he estado escondiendo nada.

-Pero… tus poemas son muy buenos. El de ayer, este… no puedes decirme que no has hecho esto antes.

-Supongo-¿a Sayori de verdad le gustaban mis poemas? ¿O solamente estaba exagerando? Definitivamente era lo segundo-. Eres la única que se siente de esta manera así que…

-Eso no es cierto. ¿Ni si quiera Natsuki?

Rayos. De todas las chicas dentro del club de las cuales podíamos centrarnos a hablar sobre su opinión respecto a mis poemas, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Natsuki? No me importaba hablar de ella, de hecho siempre podría hablar de ella, pero no me sentía cómodo haciéndolo ahora.

-Bueno, creo que Natsuki no le gusta admitir cuando le gusta algo.

-O alguien-dijo susurrando.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Como sea, no creo que sea eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, seré honesto. Es… mucho más fácil escribir poemas cuando pienso en ti.

-¿Qué?-la cara de Sayori estaba completamente roja. Podía decir que toda su menstruación de los próximos tres meses estaba ahí-. Aaa…

-Deja de pensar cosas raras sonsa. Solamente quería decir que era una persona realmente expresiva, creo. ¿Cómo podría escribir poemas acerca de mi propia y estúpida vida? Pero de algún modo, tú tienes la capacidad de hacer de todo una aventura, aunque sea algo pequeño.

-Como cocinar.

-No hablemos de eso-Sayori rio nerviosa-. Creo que lo que trato de decir es que siento muchas más cosas por ti de las que siento por mí mismo. Tenemos esa extraña conexión. Es tu culpa por estar siempre metida en mis asuntos.

-No sé si entiendo eso.

-Nunca entiendes las cosas cuando trato de explicártelas, ¿verdad Sayori?-le di unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Oye-dijo tratando de quitar mis manos-. No soy un niño, ¿sabes?

-¿Estás segura?

-Umm… talvez-comienza a jugar con el lápiz entre sus manos-. Oye Jack, ¿Puedes darme tu poema? Me gustaría guardarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… bueno… es la primera vez que escribes algo para mí.

-Sayori, lo has malentendido, al cien. No escribí esto para ti-suspiré profundamente-. ¿Estás escuchándome por lo menos? Bueno, es igual. Te lo daré cuando vayamos de vuelta a casa.

-¿De verdad?-pude escuchar un fuerte crujido-. Rayos. Rompí mi lápiz.

Sayori se agacha rápidamente para recoger los cachos que cayeron al suelo, pero al hacerlo choca conmigo.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, está bien. Espera un poco.

Me agacho y tomo los pedazos de lápiz. Sayori se sujeta del escritorio para mantenerse de pie, ¿Estaba bien? ¿El golpe la aturdió un poco? Probablemente, estaban temblándole las rodillas.

-Estoy un poco torpe hoy.

-Hay que sentarnos, ¿Te parece?-asiente con la cabeza.

La tomo del brazo y la ayudo a sentarse en la misma silla de la que estaba sujetándose.

-Bueno, creo que ahora deberías darme tu poema.

-Oh es cierto, me había olvidado de eso. Pero no es tan bueno como el tuyo.

-No te preocupes, seguramente me gustara.

Tomo la hoja del poema, este sí que es largo. Al menos comparándolo con el de ayer. Comienzo a leer:

 _"Botellas"_

 _"Destapo mi cabeza como una jarra de galletas._

 _Es mi lugar secreto donde guardo mis sueños._

 _Pequeñas bolas de luz solar, frotándose como varios gatitos._

 _Alcanzo uno dentro y lo saco con mi pulgar y dedo índice._

 _Es cálido y da cosquillas._

 _¡Pero no hay tiempo que perder! Lo pongo en una botella que lo va a proteger._

 _Y pongo la botella en la repisa donde están las demás._

 _Pensamiento feliz, pensamiento feliz, pensamiento feliz en botellas, todas en fila._

 _Mi colección me consigue amigos._

 _Cada botella una estrella de hacer remiendos._

 _A veces mi amigo se siente de alguna manera._

 _Y a salvar el día van mis botellas._

 _Noche tras noche, más sueños._

 _Amigo tras amigo, más botellas._

 _Más profundo y profundo mis dedos van._

 _Como explorando una cueva, descubriendo secretos ocultos en grietas._

 _Cavando y cavando._

 _Rascando y rascando._

 _Quito el polvo encima de mis botellas._

 _El tiempo ya no parece pasar._

 _Mi repisa vacía necesita aún más._

 _Mis amigos a través de mi puerta cerrada miran detrás._

 _Finalmente, todo bien. Abro y mis amigos entran._

 _Ellos están apresurados. ¿De verdad tanto quieren mis botellas?_

 _Yo frenéticamente las bajo de la repisa, una tras otra._

 _Pasándolas a cada uno de mis amigos._

 _Cada una de las botellas._

 _Pero cuando dejo ir una, se rompe contra el suelo frente a mí._

 _Pensamiento feliz, pensamiento feliz, pensamiento feliz en trozos por todo el suelo._

 _Se suponía que eran para mis amigos, los cuales no están sonriendo._

 _Están todos gritando, rogando. Algo._

 _Pero solo escucho eco, eco, eco, eco, eco._

 _En mi cabeza."_

Este era extraño, el mensaje estaba muy cargado, al menos para ser un poema escrito por Sayori… la chica más alegre de todo el club. Supongo que ahora debía dar mi opinión.

-Sayori, ¿realmente escribiste esto?

-Claro. Ayer te dije que escribiría el mejor poema del mundo.

-Bueno sí, pero… no esperaba algo así, viniendo de ti.

-Monika me enseño un par de cositas. Y he estado muy cercana a mis amigos estos últimos días.

-Se nota. Pero es un poco… tenebroso.

-¿Tenebroso?

-Bueno no tanto así. Talvez sea porque estoy acostumbrada a siempre verte tan animada, bueno no importa. Estoy pensando mucho en ello-sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacudir ese tema-. El punto es: ha salido muy bien, deberías estar orgullosa de ello.

-Aww… gracias. Siento como si… como si por fin pudiera expresarme de esta manera. A veces ayuda entender mis propios sentimientos un poquito más. Escribir es tanto igual como hacer magia.

-Estás realmente apasionada con esto, ¿no es cierto? Espero que sigas así.

-Sí. Escribir es lo mejor, voy a hacerlo hasta que muera.

-No te aceleres Sayori.

Conocía a gente como ella. Se obsesionaba con algo, decía que era lo mejor y a la siguiente semana, a chingar su madre. Me pregunto si era igual. Pero al ver la pasión dentro de sus ojos, me hacía difícil tener mi acostumbrado pensamiento pesimista.

* * *

Me acerque a Yuri, como dije, no me sentía cómodo hablando aun con Natsuki después de… el tema del armario.

-Hola Yuri.

-Hola Jack. Supongo que quieres compartir tu poema conmigo-afirme sin decir nada-. Bueno, veamos cómo se compara este con el de ayer-le toma unos segundos leerlo antes de comenzar a hablar-. Ya veo, es un poco diferente. Me gusta que pruebes cosas nuevas Jack. Te inspiraste en el poema de Natsuki, ¿cierto? O en el de Sayori quizás.

-Bueno…-no iba a mentirle, la verdad es que me había gustado como lo hicieran ambas la última ocasión, pero no fueron mi única inspiración-. Supongo que puedes decir eso.

-Me lo imaginaba… y eso me alegra. No debes buscar inspiración en mis poemas. De todos modos los escribo para mí, no para los demás. Así que no necesito que a la gente le guste o…

-Yuri. No quiero ser rudo, pero estás sobre reaccionando-aunque yo fuera pesimista, no significaba que me gustaba la gente así-. Solo porque nuestros estilos sean muy diferentes no significa que no me gusten tus poemas. De hecho, si intentará hacer algo a tu estilo, me quedaría terrible.

-Ya veo-dijo un poco sonrojada-. Lo siento, mi estúpida mente hace eso algunas veces. De cualquier modo, no deberías tener miedo de atreverte. Las metáforas son un largo camino, no debes sentirte como si tuvieras que hacer trabajar tu cerebro muy duro, intenta dejar que tu mente vuele… y escribe lo que veas y escuches. Y así el lector podrá ver dentro de tu mente. Es un ejercicio muy íntimo.

-Ya veo. Es una técnica interesante, gracias por el consejo.

-Yo… bueno, tengo un ejemplo que podría servirte-tomo el papel frente a ella-, digo, si quieres leerlo.

-Claro. Es el poema que escribiste para hoy, ¿cierto?

Yuri asiente antes de, tímidamente, entregarme el poema. Comienzo a leer, quería terminar con esto por hoy:

 _"El mapache"_

 _"Sucedió en la oscuridad de la noche mientras cortaba pan para un bocadillo culposo._

 _Mi atención fue atrapada por un mapache que se apresuraba fuera de mi ventana._

 _Esa fue, yo creo, la primera vez que noté mis extrañas tendencias como una humana inusual._

 _Le di al mapache un pedazo de pan, mi subconsciente al tanto de las consecuencias._

 _Al tanto de que un mapache alimentado siempre volverá por más._

 _La tentadora belleza de mi cuchillo de corte fue el síntoma._

 _El pan, mi curiosidad hambrienta._

 _El mapache, un impulso._

 _La luna incrementa su fase reflejando aún más la luz en mi cuchillo de corte._

 _La mismísima luz resplandeciente en los ojos de mi amigo el mapache._

 _Rebano el pan, fresco y suave. El mapache se emociona._

 _O quizás meramente estoy proyectando mis emociones al recientemente satisfecho animal._

 _El mapache empezó a seguirme._

 _Podrías decir que nos hemos acostumbrado bastante el uno al otro._

 _El mapache está hambriento más y más seguido, por lo que mi pan siempre es útil._

 _Cada vez que blando mi cuchillo de corte el mapache me muestra su emoción._

 _Una descarga de sangre. Condicionamiento pavloviano clásico. Rebano el pan._

 _Y me alimento otra vez."_

-Es un poco más atrevido que el de ayer.

-Ya me di cuenta. Es mucho más metafórico.

No sé si es mi culpa o que rayos, pero aun no logro entender la idea principal del poema.

-Así es. Es más cercano a mi estilo de escritura. Uso el poema como un lienzo para expresar mis imágenes y hacer que lancen emociones a través de ello.

-Sí. Puedo notarlo, pero no puedo ver exactamente de qué va.

-Bueno. Es algo que cada persona ve de forma diferente. Creo que así es como me expreso en cuanto a mis hobbies, este tipo de cosas me hacen sentirme obligada o mantenerme en esa postura. Así que a veces me gusta escribir sobre ellas.

-Eso es divertido. ¿No escribió Natsuki sobre eso?-rayos, ni siquiera yo por mí mismo puedo evadirla-. Sobre alguien ridiculizado por un extraño interés.

-Lo hizo.

-Sí. Hablaba sobre no importa que hagas, siempre y cuando tus gustos y decisiones no lastimen a los demás.

Aún no había leído su poema, pero me pareció escuchar a Sayori diciendo algo así cuando compartió su poema con ella.

-Tiene razón-dice un poco más alto de lo esperado-. Quiero decir…

-Suena como si ustedes dos tuvieran eso en común.

-Eso es interesante. Para mí, me parece el tipo de persona que se burlaría de mis hobbies. Creo que es mi culpa por juzgarla antes de tiempo-de repente me mira preocupada-. Por favor, no le digas que dije eso.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré.

-Gracias-intercambiamos poemas de modo que cada quien se quedó con el suyo-. De todos modos, gracias por compartirlo. Después de todo, si no hubiera aprendido a aguantar mi rareza, probablemente me odiaría. Seguramente estoy divagando mucho, pero me gusta que seas tan bueno escuchando. Tienes muchas cosas buenas: escribir, escuchar. No hay mucha gente como tú Jack-y no hay mucha gente que quiera a alguien así por novio.

-Eso es un poquito exagerado, ¿no crees?

-Es como yo lo siento. Nunca había estado tan cómoda compartiendo lo que escribo-yo tampoco, de hecho nunca lo había hecho-, pero ahora parece que incluso quiero más. Es una… grata sensación. Y es gracias a ti.

-No es nada en realidad.

Yuri me sonríe, pareciese que los nervios del primer y segundo día, se han ido.

* * *

-Jack-ya conocía esa voz. Respiró profundo antes de darme la vuelta.

-Hola Natsuki-dije dándole la mejor sonrisa que podía-, ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… quiero compartir mi poema contigo.

¿Qué le ocurría? Cuando estuvimos en el armario se veía tan sensual, tan atractiva… tan atrevida, pero ahora era tímida. Incluso se sonrojo por el simple hecho de decir que quería compartir su poema conmigo.

-Muy bien. Pero antes, quiero que me digas, ¿Qué ocurrió en el armario?

-¿eeh?-parecía confundida-. Oooh, Monika puso mi manga muy arriba y tuve que arreglármelas para bajarlo, ¿Te refieres a eso?

-No. Al cuarto de limpieza.

-¿el de limpieza? Nunca he entrado al armario de limpieza, siempre me pareció un lugar sucio. Además huele como a pescado.

¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo es que no recordaba lo que ocurrió hace apenas unas horas? Lo aceptaría si hubiera ocurrido ayer, pero lo hizo hoy. Sacudí mi cabeza, probablemente me lo haya imaginado. Aunque sabía que no era así.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada.

Intercambiamos nuestros poemas de modo que quedamos con el del otro. Como siempre y con todas deje que ella empezara leyendo el mío. Caballerosidad ante todo.

-Umm…-espero impaciente a su respuesta-. Bueno, no es tan malo como el último, pero en realidad no puedo decir que se mejor-dejo salir un fuerte ¡Uf!-¿Qué significa ese "uf"?

-Bueno, todo lo que no sea un fracaso será victoria. Y tenía la sensación de que tú serías la más criticona.

-Oye, ¿Qué te hace? Espera, talvez eso sea un cumplido-esa última parte la dijo susurrando para sí-. Me alegra ver que alguien reconoce mi experiencia. Bueno sigue practicando y talvez algún día llegues a ser tan bueno como yo.

-Eso…-aparentemente Natsuki no sabía de qué demonios hablaba.

-Pensando un poco, me recuerda al poema de Sayori, el que trajo ayer.

-¿Eso crees?

-Bueno, como han sido amigos desde mucho, probablemente piensen igual, pero no me impactas como ella lo hace. Tienen un estilo parecido, con sus propias diferencias claro.

-¿Sayori tiene un estilo?

-Bueno, no lo sé. Pero honestamente, ¿Cómo puede alguien tan… adorable estar tanto tiempo con alguien como tú? Es como llevar un peso muerto.

-Oye, eso de verdad dolió.

-Bueno, es que yo no soportaría lidiar contigo todos los días.

-Bueno, piénsalo así: de no ser por mí, seguramente habría salido volando como un globo, sin nadie para detenerla. La verdad, nos cuidamos muy bien el uno del otro.

-Bueno, sí, pues… no lo entiendo-imagine que diría eso-. Como sea, ahora tú lee mi poema.

Tome el poema que ya había dejado sobre la mesa antes de empezar a leerlo:

 _"A Amy le gustan las arañas"_

 _"¿Sabes lo que escuché de Amy?_

 _A Amy le gustan las arañas._

 _Asquerosas, retorcidas, peludas, feas arañas._

 _Por eso no es mi amiga._

 _Amy tiene una linda voz para cantar._

 _La escuché cantar mi canción favorita de amor._

 _Cada vez que canta el coro, mi corazón late al ritmo de la letra._

 _Pero le gustan las arañas._

 _Por eso no es mi amiga._

 _Una vez me lastime muy mal una pierna._

 _Amy me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo a la enfermería._

 _Intenté no dejar que me tocara._

 _Le gustan las arañas y sus manos probablemente son asquerosas._

 _Por eso no es mi amiga._

 _Amy tiene muchos amigos._

 _Siempre la veo hablando con gente._

 _Probablemente habla de arañas._

 _¿Y si a sus amigos les empiezan a gustar también?_

 _Por eso no es mi amiga._

 _No importa si tiene otros hobbies._

 _No importa si lo mantiene en privado._

 _No importa si no lastima a nadie._

 _Es asqueroso._

 _Ella es asquerosa._

 _El mundo estaría mejor sin amantes de las arañas._

 _Y se lo diré a todos."_

Aracnofobia. Podía verse en todos y cada uno de los renglones. Al menos sabía a qué le temía.

-No está mal, ¿cierto?

-Es más largo que el de ayer.

-Por supuesto que lo es, era de calentamiento. Espero que no pienses que era lo mejor de mí.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-De todas formas, el mensaje es muy directo y dudo deba explicarlo. Algunas veces puedes explicar algo complicado con analogías simples. Y eso ayuda a la gente a darse cuenta en lo estúpido que es. Como todos saben que el sujeto de este poema, es una hija puta-de acuerdo, muy de acuerdo.

-¿Conoces gente así?

-Claro. Es como todo el mundo cree que mis… no importa, puede ser de lo que sea. Lo he escrito para que entiendan que todos tienes su hobbies extraños o sus placeres raros. Algo que te asusta que la gente se enteré y se burle, pero eso lo hace la gente idiota, ¿Qué importa si a alguien le gusta algo, mientras no lastime a nadie y te hace feliz?

Rápidamente Natsuki subió al primer puesto de mis chicas preferidas. La mayoría de las chicas que conocía siempre le desagradaban los gustos de otros, incluso solían reírse lo que me hacía apartarme de ellas. Pero Natsuki, ella era diferente. Sabía que los gustos de cada quién no deben porque aplicar en todos y sabía que debían respetarse sin importar te gusten o no.

-Creo que todo el mundo debe respetar a los demás aunque le gusten cosas raras.

-Bueno, tienes toda la razón. Estoy seguro de que mucha gente estará de acuerdo.

-Es lo mejor que hago de todos modos. No me gusta escribir a menos que haya un buen mensaje. Porque tener emociones es importante, pero también quiero concientizar a la gente. Recuérdalo, porque escribiré una genial mañana. Ya verás.

* * *

Y con esto solo queda Monika. Me acerque a ella listo para ver, con qué nuevo poema iba a sorprenderme el día de hoy.

-Hola de nuevo Jack. ¿Cómo estamos yendo hoy con la escritura?

-Bien, supongo.

-Tomaré ese bien, con que no vaya mal. Estoy feliz de ver cómo te aplicas, talvez dentro de poco nos sorprendes con una obra maestra.

-¿Yo? Jaja, no contaría con ello.

-Uno nunca sabe. ¿Quieres compartir tu poema conmigo?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-dije al mismo tiempo que le entregaba mi poema.

-Es muy bueno-dijo al terminar de leerlo-. Me hace pensar en Sayori, igual que el de ayer. Ustedes dos son de verdad un muy buen dúo.

-Eso es algo exagerado, ¿no crees?

-Sí, probablemente. Pero pasas mucho tiempo con ella en el club ¿no? No te culpo por ser un poco tímido.

-No soy tímido, solamente…

-Solo estoy jugando-dijo mientras picaba mi abdomen-. Sé que toma tiempo hacer amigos, pero Yuri y Natsuki son personas interesantes, no te preocupes de estar mucho con ellas, además puedes hablar conmigo de vez en cuando. No es que sea inalcanzable o algo así.

-No, para nada. Solo me acostumbro a estar aquí.

-Sí. Lamento si puse presión o algo sobre ti, no quise hacerlo.

-Nah, no te preocupes, entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa-. Como sea, ¿Quieres leer mi poema? Me gusta cómo termina este.

-Bueno, veamos que tal.

 _"Sálvame"_

 _"Los colores, no pararán._

 _Brillantes, hermosos colores._

 _Parpadeando, expandiendo, perforando._

 _Rojo, verde, azul._

 _Una infinita_

 _Cacofonía._

 _De inentendible_

 _Ruido._

 _El ruido, no para._

 _Violentas, ondas insoportables._

 _Chillando, chirriando, perforando._

 _Seno, coseno, tangente._

 _Como tocar una pizarra en un tocadiscos._

 _Como tocar un vinilo en una corteza de pizza._

 _Un infinito_

 _Poema._

 _De sin sentido._

 _Cárgame."_

¿Ok? Era un poema muy extraño. No entiendo muy bien a que se refería con: "Cárgame", pero supongo que era importante. La mire a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Es un poco más abstracto que el último, ¿no crees?-dije al tiempo que le entregaba su poema.

-Supongo que es mi manera de escribir, lamento si no te gusta.

-Yo no dije eso. Es solo que es algo que nunca antes había visto.

-A veces me gusta jugar con todo el espacio en el papel. Escoger dónde y cómo poner tus palabras, puede cambiar la forma de tu poema. Es mágico. La forma en que las líneas me hacen sentir que quieren hablar por encima del sonido.

-Ya veo-era una linda y nueva forma de escribir para mí. Debería intentarlo-. No entiendo muy bien cómo va ese tema.

-A veces, preguntar sobre que va el poema no es la respuesta correcta. Un poema puede ser abstracto como una expresión física o un sentimiento. O una conversación. Así que viéndolo así, el poema no tiene por qué ir de un tema específico.

-Supongo que es cierto-de pronto recordé que iba a darle mi poema a Sayori después de Monika-. Monika, ¿Podrías prestarme un bolígrafo?

-Claro-dijo dándome el suyo, tenía un corazón en una de las puntas.

Quería escribir algo en el papel, lo doble a la mitad y escribí: "Para Sayori. Cuídalo."

-Como sea, aquí está el consejo de escritura de Monika de hoy-le di la espalda cuando comenzó a hablar para escribir.

-Aja, adelante.

-Algunas veces puedes encontrarte en decisiones difíciles de tomar-no estaba haciéndole mucho caso, aunque si el suficiente para acordarme de lo que fuese a decir-. Y cuando eso pase, no olvides salvar tu progreso en el juego-deje de escribir. Voltee a verla con el ceño fruncido-. Nunca sabes cuando quieres cambiar de opinión… o cuando algo que no esperas ocurre. Aunque claro siempre puedes reiniciarlo-¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Acaso sabía que…?-. Espera, ¿Este consejo tiene que ver con la escritura? ¿De qué estoy hablando? Jajaja. Bueno, ese es mi consejo por hoy. Gracias por escuchar.

* * *

 _Como ya dije... voy a tratar de subir ese 40% a minimo un 55 para poder traerles el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Hoy deje el final un poco abierto porque la verdad no he estado de buenas, he tenido un par de problemas y la verdad de escribir más pero horrible a dejarlo aquí pero bien, preferí lo segundo._

 _Ahora, mi sección favorita: ¿Podrá Sayori dejar de golpearse cuando se agache por objetos? ¿Jack podrá escribir una "obra maestra"? ¿Qué le paso a Natsuki para olvidar que tuve ese extraño encuentro en el cuarto de limpieza con Jack? ¿Y Monika, por qué chingados habla de una cosa y después se le olvida de que hablaba?_

 _Todo esto y más en la próxima. Nos vemos._


	8. Miedo al escenario

_Heeeeeeeey...¿Qué tal chicos?  
_

 _Como se los dije, y por motivos personales, hace ocho días no pude actualizar.  
_

 _Bueno. Para empezar, espero que la hayan pasado bien el "Halloween"-como se conoce internacionalmente-y hayan obtenido un chingo de dulces, el año ya casi se nos acaba y puede notarse y por si fuera poco, comenzará lo raro en el fic. En segundo, las cosas por donde vivo-como ya sabrán soy mexicano-ahorita están muy cabronas y eso me dificulta un poquitín el escribir, aunque trato de mantener en pie lo que dije de actualizar cada domingo... puede que no viva en la frontera y por ende las broncas no me lleguen tan fuerte como les llega a los de allá, pero en el centro también hay varias broncas._

 _Pero no nos desviemos del tema. He vuelto ante ustedes con el... séptimo u octavo capítulo de Doki Doki Desactiva el juego-sí, el título original estaba muy jodidamente largo así que he decidido cambiarlo-y después del tema del armario, no solo con Sayori sino también con Natsuki, las cosas comienzan a ponerse tensas y raras para nuestro héroe el cual apenas comienza su aventura.  
_

 _Por cierto, si saben de alguna página en Facebook sobre el juego-que supongo será más de una-por faviuts, si me hicieran el favor de compartir el fic para jalar más gente, para conseguir más motivación, para que más gente me conozca. Me harían un gran favor y se los agradecería 465,2 veces._

 _En fin. Ya saben que no soy de poner largos mensajes al inicio y/o final de cada capitulo porque pues no hay mucho que pueda decir, así que sin más, empezamos con el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Vamos alla..._

 ** _Nota:_** _Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos al gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo._

* * *

 **"No suelo entrar en el cuarto de limpieza. Esta sucio y oscuro... además huele como a pescado."  
**

-Natsuki.

* * *

Miedo al escenario

Monika se alejó con una pequeña sonrisa. Eso sí me había confundido, ¿A qué se refiere con "guardar tu progreso en el juego"? ¿Podrá ser que ella… sepa que están dentro de un juego? No lo creo, eso sería algo extraño muy extraño para un juego que…

-Monika-la llame un poco nervioso. En cuanto lo hice una mesa se glitcheo, amenazándome con cerrar la boca o simplemente, no hablar del tema-, olvidas tu pluma.

-Oh, es cierto. Pero… quédatela, ¿sabes? Tengo más en casa, después de todo me gusta escribir. Además, si la conservas, puedes utilizarla para escribir tus poemas… y así pensaras en mí al hacerlo.

Estaba actuando un poco más extraña de lo normal. Para mí todas eran personajes misteriosos: Sayori era feliz, demasiado incluso para estar programada; Yuri era muy profunda, no me sorprendería que de pronto saliera con un tema o algo extraño; Natsuki… era muy tierna y adorable aunque dura y fría, talvez tenga algún problema que la haga cerrarse a los demás; y Monika era muy buena, aunque no le encontraba algo que la hiciera mala.

-Ok-dije después de pensar-. Gracias, es un lindo obsequio por…-espera, ¿Podía decir eso aquí? Solo había una forma de saberlo-. Mi cumpleaños.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?-preguntó con los ojos iluminados antes de que cambiarán a tristeza-. Ay, Jack, no tenemos nada. Talvez pueda decirle a Natsuki que haga un pastel, a Yuri que decore un poco el lugar y Sayori y yo…

-No, no… Monika. Mi cumpleaños es en un mes. Si tienes planeado algo aun puedes hacerlo.

-Claro que tengo planeado algo… algo grande-me guiño el ojo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

* * *

Uff… supongo que eso era todo por hoy. Aún estaba un poco confundido por todo lo que ocurrió aquí, aunque ya me sentía un poco más tranquilo acercándome a hablar con Natsuki.

Pero aun pensaba sobre lo que me dijo Monika. De verdad era extraño que me haya dicho algo como eso, más que nada porque pues ella es parte de todo esto así que eso me deja con dos opciones: Monika ha querido hacer un comentario completamente random para hacer un poco de comedia, o ella sabe que está dentro de un videojuego y por ende la hace… la hace…

¿el punto de origen? Bueno, ya pensaría en eso cuando volviera a casa, por ahora…

-Ok todos…-ahí no. Cuando Monika decía eso no significaba nada bueno-. Ya compartimos todos los poemas, ¿cierto? Tengo planeado una cosita extra para el día de hoy así que… ¿Podrían acercarse al frente de la habitación?

Todos nos acercamos pasando entre las bancas, ¿Qué tenía planeado ahora?

-¿Es sobre el festival?-pregunto Natsuki.

-Algo así…

-Ugh ¿Realmente tenemos que hacer algo para el festival? No es como que podamos hacer algo bueno así de repente, solamente vamos a avergonzarnos en lugar de conseguir nuevos miembros.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo-añadió Yuri-. No soy buena con las preparaciones de último minuto.

-No se preocupen, vamos a hacer algo simple. Solo necesitamos unas cuantas decoraciones: Sayori está trabajando en unos posters y yo voy a hacer algunos panfletos que podemos dar durante el evento.

-Bueno. Eso suena bien y todo… pero aún no sabemos que se haremos durante el evento.

-Oh, lo siento. Creí que ya habían escuchado de eso-no lo digas, por favor, ¡No lo hagas!-. Vamos a hacer una presentación.

Lo hiciste.

-¿Presentación?-repitió Natsuki algo confundida.

-Umm… pero Monika…

-Sí. Vamos a hacer un recital de poesía. Cada uno elegirá un poema que recitara durante el evento, pero la mejor parte es que dejaremos cada uno suba y recite los poemas. Sayori está poniéndolo en los posters, por si alguien quiere hacer alguno.

Sayori suelta una pequeña risita, está coloreando con los crayones que trajimos de la otra clase.

-¿Estás bromeando Monika?-si algo esperaba de que Monika hiciera esa revelación así como así, era que Natsuki se enfadará, Yuri se pusiera nerviosa… y yo me asustará. Hablar en público era uno de mis mayores temores, siempre me ponía nervioso-. No… no has puesto los posters aun, ¿o sí?

-Bueno… sí, lo hice. ¿Crees que es una mala idea?

-Bueno, no, no lo es. Pero no me apunte para eso, ¿sabes? No hay ninguna manera en la que pueda presentarme frente a un montón de personas así nomás.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Natsuki. Nunca, en mi vida, podría hacer algo así-aparentemente no era el único con el clásico "miedo al escenario."

-Chicas…

-No, Sayori…-la detiene Monika. Se ve algo… depresiva-. Entiendo lo que dicen. Recuerda que Natsuki y Yuri nunca antes habían compartido sus poemas hasta hace unos días. Sería mucho pedir que recitarán sus poemas en voz alta, frente a una habitación llena de personas, creo que lo pase por alto. Lo siento mucho-nadie dice nada. Natsuki se sienta en el escritorio a un lado mío con los brazos cruzados y viendo hacia la dirección contraria de donde yo estoy-. Pero, aun podemos hacer lo mejor. Somos los únicos responsables del destino de este club, si empezamos el evento y cada una pone una buena actuación, inspirará a los demás a hacer lo mismo. Así, más gente se animará, y cuando más gente actúe, podremos mostrarles lo que de verdad es la literatura.

-Sí. Es sobre expresar tus sentimientos, sentirte íntimo contigo mismo, encontrar nuevos horizontes y divertirte.

-¡Exacto! Y por eso es que todos estamos en el club hoy-bueno…-¿No quieres compartir eso con los demás? Para inspirarlos al resto a tener las mismas sensaciones y que vengas aquí en primer lugar. Sé que lo quieren. Sé que todas lo quieren. Y si todo lo que necesitamos es pararte frente a una habitación durante do minutos y recitar un poema, creo que todas podemos hacerlo.

-¿Perdón?

-Y tú también Jack.

Natsuki y Yuri se quedaron en silencio, Sayori se veía preocupada. Ha como íbamos con este paso, jamás iba a lograr terminar mi misión y jamás iba a poder salir de aquí. Así que una vez más, Jackman debía salvar la situación…

-Me gusta-dije haciéndome sonar por encima del sonido ambiente lo cual no fue difícil con mi gruesa voz. Todas voltearon a verme-. No creo que sea mucho que pedir, creo que Sayori y Monika están tratando muy duro en conseguir nuevos miembros. Lo que menos podemos hacer, es ayudarlas a bajar esa carga aunque un poco.

-Bueno… sí, pero…-me recargó sobre la mesa y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Parece que se quedó sin argumentos-. Umm… esté bien. Supongo que tendré que acoplarme a ello.

-Sí-grita Sayori emocionada.

-Uff. Gracias Natsuki-dice Monika mientras le da un fuerte abrazo. Voltea a verme y yo le guiño el ojo como aprobación, puedo notar su sonrojo-¿Y qué hay de ti Yuri?

Yuri no dice nada. Se limitó a escanearnos a todos que tenemos nuestras miradas completamente fijas en ella. Suspira.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

-¡Sí! ¡Con eso somos todos! ¡Eres la mejor Yuri!-esta vez es Sayori la que se lanza sobre ella a abrazarla.

-Este club va a matarme.

-No seas tan exagerada Yuri-dije por encima de los chillidos de felicidad de Sayori-. Vas a estar bien.

-De todas formas…-espera, ¿Hay más?-. Movámonos al evento principal, quiero que cada uno de ustedes escoja uno de sus poemas. Vamos a practicar recitándolo frente a noso…

-No, no, no. Ni madres-la interrumpió Natsuki.

-Monika…-siguió Yuri-. Así, tan de pronto…

-Bueno… creo que tiene un punto-dije ganándome la atención de terror de ambas-. Sí. Si no podemos recitar nuestro poema entre nosotros, que ya nos conocemos, ¿Cómo se supone que lo hagamos frente a un montón de extraños?

-Así es Jack.

-Ay no.

-No te preocupes Yuri. Yo empezare para hacer que todos se sientan más cómodos.

-¿Puedo ir yo después?-pregunto Sayori emocionada.

-Claro, no veo porque no-Natsuki y yo nos sentamos en unas butacas frente a ella para que pudiera comenzar-. Ahora, veamos…

Monika busca entre sus cuadernos, aparentemente buscando un poema en específico. Levanto la vista hacia el reloj, ¡Sí! Cinco segundos más y la reunión se acaba, tomando en cuenta que Monika siempre la termina a la misma hora. Tres, dos…

-¡¿Pero qué cara…?!-digo para mí en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunta Natsuki igual en voz baja.

-No, nada.

Aún faltaba un minuto, el minutero de hecho no se había movido ni un milímetro. Eso era muy extraño.

-Umm… disculpa, Monika.

-Sí Jack-dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo que pasa es que-otra vez. El reloj se glitcheo, amenazándome con no decir nada al respecto-. Es solo que… me gustaría saber que vas a recitarnos.

-Qué lindo Jack-dijo dándome una sonrisa mientras el reloj volvía a la normalidad. ¡Rayos! Ahora faltaba media hora-. Mi poema se llama: "La forma en que vuelan."

Monika comienza a hablar. Su clara y segura voz llena toda la habitación durante su presentación, más que eso, su postura y relajación es impresionante. Sabe perfectamente que tanta emoción poner en cada una de las líneas, haciendo que el poema salte de la hoja, ¿Será algún don sobrenatural? Mis ojos no podían despegarse de ella, los ojos de todas estaban pegados a ella: Sayori parecía asombrada, Yuri tenía una intensa mirada que sepa el demonio que rayos significaba. Finalmente Monika termina.

Me levanto y silbo antes de que todos comenzáramos a aplaudir. Monika toma aire y respira.

-Eso fue increíble Monika.

-Jaja, gracias. Sobre todo por el silbido-me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa-. Solamente quería darles un buen ejemplo. ¿Estás lista Sayori?

-De hecho…-dijo Yuri llamando la atención-. Me gustaría ir primero.

-Waa. Yuri apareció de la nada.

Yuri saca una hoja de papel de su mochila y se levanta. Manteniendo la cabeza baja, sube al escenario.

-Este poema se llama…-nos mira a todos, nerviosa.

-Puedes hacerlo Yuri.

Podía ver que estaba muy nerviosa. Aproveche cuando su mirada se quedó fija en mí para ayudarla. Hice un movimiento con mi mano hacia arriba mientras inflaba el pecho y después baje la mano mientras sacaba el aire por la boca. Yuri respiró profundo con los ojos cerrados.

-Se llama: "Vista antes de un ojo carmesí."

No pude evitar notar algo raro cuando la vi ahí parada, algo distinto, pero no podía decir que era. Bueno luego lo notaría.

La voz de Yuri tiembla antes de que empiece. Hace un poco, literalmente, estaba en contra de esto, ¿Por qué de pronto está poniendo tantísimo esfuerzo? Después de un par de líneas, su voz cambio. Como cuando ella queda absorbida por el poder de sus libros. Sus palabras temblorosas de repente se volvieron palabras firmes y poderosas. El poema estaba lleno de giros y la estructura tenía un buen tiempo. Esto debe ser como una muestra de su fuego interno, de pronto termino.

Yuri vuelve a la realidad y nos miró como si hubiera olvidado incluso que estaba viva.

-Yo…

Jackman volvía. Silbe antes de comenzar a aplaudir seguidas por las demás. Dándole así su debido reconocimiento. No es como si no fuéramos a aplaudirle, pero nos agarró desprevenidos y lo olvidamos. Mientras aplaudíamos, Yuri oprimió el poema en su pecho y volvió a su lugar.

-Yuri, eso fue realmente bueno. Gracias por compartir.

Una menos, faltan tres.

-Muy bien. Supongo que ahora soy la siguiente-salto de la silla y fue alegre al escenario-. Mi poema se llama: "Mi prado." Umm… jajaja. Lo siento, me he reído. Umm… jaja…

-Sayori-dije un poco serio. Lo siento, estaba cansado quería ir a casa.

-Es más difícil de lo que creí. ¿Cómo hacen que se vea tan sencillo?

-No pienses que vas a presentarlo a otras personas. Imagina que vas a recitarlo a ti misma, como… frente a un espejo o en tu propia mente. Es tu poema, así que has lo mejor que puedas.

-Ya veo. Me gusta.

Sayori empieza. Parecía que su dulce y agradable voz quedaba perfecta con el poema. No era alocado como la actitud de Sayori, era sereno y agridulce. Si lo hubiera leído, no tendría que haber pensado mucho en él, pero viendo como salió de su boca, pude ver que era totalmente diferente. Talvez a esto se refería cuando decía que le gustaban mis poemas, le gustaba llegar más profundo dentro de alguien. Sayori termino.

Como en las anteriores, silbe antes de que comenzáramos a aplaudir.

-Lo hice-grito orgullosa.

-Buen trabajo Sayori.

-Incluso a Jack le gusto, eso debe ser una buena señal.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Te salió genial Sayori. La atmosfera del poema queda muy bien contigo, pero creo que otros poemas no funcionarían con ese mismo modo de transmisión.

-No entiendo.

-En otras palabras. He visto poemas tuyos donde esa forma de expresarte no funcionaría igual. Talvez necesitas un poco más de fuerza, según lo que lees.

-Ahora si entiendo. Bueno, trabajaré en ello. Solo es que me sentí algo avergonzada frente a todos ustedes.

-La próxima vez, escoge un poema que pueda significarte un reto. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes del festival, ¿sabes? Ahora, ¿Quién sigue?

-Natsuki-dije nervioso.

-No, no. No voy a pasar antes que Jack. No es como que podamos compararnos, pero deja que Jack baje las expectativas un poco antes de que vaya yo.

-Natsuki…

-Está bien Sayori. Yo tendré que pasar en algún momento también, además, no es como que tenga mucha elección de lectura. Solo tomaré el de hoy.

Me levante y caminé hasta el escenario. Los ojos de todas estaban puestos en mí, mirándome muy raro y haciendo sentir más nervioso.

-¿no hace un poco de calor?

-No-contesto Natsuki.

-Es normal Jack, es por los nervios-agregó Monika con una sonrisa-. Solo relájate.

-Claro, pero… ¿Les importa si me quito esto esto?-dije alzando la camisa.

-No para nada.

Deje el poema a un lado para poder quitarme la camisa, aún tenía la playera abajo así que no había tanto problema. Excepto que olvide el tema de los músculos. En cuanto la camisa se fue, todas se inclinaron hacia enfrente y abrieron aún más los ojos. Eso me puso aún más nervioso.

-Muy bien-dije tomando mi poema y sacando aire.

Comencé mi presentación. La verdad, no estaba muy seguro de mi escritura lo que lo hizo aún más difícil. Pero de todos modos, recibí aplausos.

-Siento no ser tan bueno como ustedes.

-Yo siento no saber silbar como tú-dijo Monika.

-Yo creo que estás… digo, lo hiciste perfecto-dijo Yuri, aunque claramente sabía porque rumbo iba.

-Pero no te preocupes por eso. Piensa menos en tus habilidades y más en tu falta de confianza a la hora de escribir. Eso mejora solo con el tiempo.

-Sí, eso supongo.

-Muy bien. Eso nos deja solo a ti, Natsuki.

-¿Yo qué?-dijo sin quitar la vista de encima de mí-. A sí. Sí ya voy.

Natsuki se levanta de mala gana y se acerca al escenario, yo tomo su lugar en la silla tomando mi camisa antes.

-Mi poema se llama… se llama…-podía notar que su vista no se separaba de mí. Me puse mi playera para no ser distracción-. ¡¿Por qué todos están mirándome?!

-Porque tú eres la que está presentando-contesté.

-Como sea, el poema se llama: "Salta."

Natsuki toma aire y comienza. Su actitud se ablando un poco cuando comenzó a recitar, no estaba muy cómoda, pero podía tomar el ritmo. El estilo de Natsuki funcionaba muy bien cuando se decía en voz alta, las palabras rebotaban hacia arriba y abajo dándole forma al poema.

Ella termina y todos aplaudimos, mi silbido está vez fue aún mucho más fuerte que los anteriores. Involuntariamente. Respira y corre a sentar al lado mío.

-No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Más te vale que no me obligues a hacerlo de nuevo.

-Al menos estás preparada para presentarte frente a otras personas.

-Bueno hacerlo frente a otras personas será mucho más fácil, podré poner la cara que quiera, pero cuando son mis amigos, es vergonzoso.

-Eso es una sorpresa Natsuki, funciona distinto conmigo.

-Bueno, es que…

-En ese caso. No tendrás que preocuparte tanto en el festival, con eso dicho, quiero agradecerles a todas, y Jack, por hacer esto. Fue difícil, pero espero que ya tengan una idea de lo que planeo. Asegúrense de tomar un poema y practicar para el festival, ¿sí? Haré algunos panfletos, así háganme saber que van a recitar.

-Supongo que tendré que buscar otra cosa para recitar.

-Eso estaría bien. No tiene por qué ser tuyo, de hecho, me sorprende que estés poniendo tanto esfuerzo en el club. Eso me hace muy feliz.

-Claro, no hay problema.

* * *

-Ok todo el mundo. Creo que eso es todo por hoy, sé que el festival está cerca, pero intentemos escribir poemas para mañana también. Está funcionando muy bien y me gustaría seguir con esto. Así para el festival lo planeamos todo mañana y tendremos todo el fin de semana para prepararlo.

-No puedo esperar-dijo Sayori emocionada.

-Puedo hacerlo. Pu-e-do hacerlo.

-Me parece bien-dije al lado de la paranoica Yuri.

No había ni una manera en que pudiera encontrar el mismo entusiasmo que Sayori y Monika, pero aun así iba a dar lo mejor. Después de todo, esto es por el club. Talvez pueda impresionar a Monika y sacarle un poco más de información, así que debo esforzarme.

-Lista para irnos Sayori-dije extendiéndole mi mano.

-Sí-dijo entrelazando sus dedos en los míos.

-Mírense, siempre yendo a casa juntos-dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa.

-Es adorable, ¿no es cierto?-Sayori rio por esos comentarios.

-Ay, chicas… no hagan que esto parezca algo enorme.

-Debe ser bonito

-Bueno…-¿Cómo se responde a eso?

-Está bien Jack, no debes responder eso.

-Además, claro que es lindo, ¿no ves cómo se agarran?-dijo Natsuki apuntando a nuestras manos.

-Muy bien, Sayori vámonos-dije sonrojado.

Salimos de la clase despidiéndonos con la mano rumbo a casa. Una vez más, estaba caminando a casa con muy loquita y adorable amiga Sayori. Aunque solo llevaba tres días, habían pasado muchas cosas, cosas que habían cambiado mi vida de una manera muy bestia. Pero no podía evitar notar que Sayori estaba mucho más tranquila que de costumbre, no había nada en todo el camino de regreso.

-Oye Sayori.

-Lo siento. Estaba pensando.

-No importa.

-Estaba pensando sobre algo de antes. Sobre como… bueno… quiero decir…-Sayori se enreda en sus palabras-. Pongámoslo así: supongamos que un día Yuri te pide que caminen a casa juntos. ¿Qué harías?

-Pero, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Me pones una encrucijada muy bestia.

Sayori rio un poco. Veamos: Yuri era una chica muy atractiva no solo física sino mentalmente, sin duda me gustaría pasar toda una tarde bebiendo café y debatiendo sobre un libro en específico. Y Sayori… era increíblemente infantil y eso no me gustaba, ¡Me encantaba! Para mí la mente jamás deja su modo infantil y es por eso que encontramos algunas cosas aburridas y otras que parecen ridículas súper divertidas. Por ese pequeño cacho de infancia es que vemos un columpio y no podemos evitar querer subirnos, vemos una piñata y no podemos evitar querer golpearla.

-Bueno Sayori, ¿De verdad crees que podría cambiarte por Yuri?

-¿Eh? P-pero… ella es tan linda e inteligente.

-Ya la veo demasiado tiempo en el club. Además, parece que te encanta que tú y yo vayamos juntos a casa, no quiero arruinar eso, por ti.

-Eres tan tontillo Jack. Piensas en mí mucho algunas veces. Yuri merece si quisieras así que…

-Sayori-solté su mano, tome su cabeza y puse frente en la mía viéndola directamente a los ojos-, ya tengo mis ideas. No puedo imaginarme contigo fuera.

-Lo siento.

-Además, ¿Cuál es el punto de especular algo que probablemente nunca ocurra?-no respondió. Baje mis manos a su mejilla y las oprimí-. Cachetes de ardilla.

-¡No tengo cachetes de ardilla!

La conversación terminó, seguimos nuestro camino. Es extraño que Sayori se haya preocupado en eso así de repente, pero quiero respetarla y mantenerla feliz también.

Volviendo, el festival aparentemente estaba a la vuelta de la esquina ¿Qué podrá pasar ese día? Es un festival, así que supongo que solo cosas buenas.

* * *

-Jajaja, ¿De verdad te quitaste la camisa frente a todas?

-Cállate.

Que Karen y yo habláramos por las noches se había vuelto una costumbre, empezamos con diez minutos, pero ahora llevábamos casi dos horas hablando. Siempre encontrábamos un tema sobre el cual hablar.

-Y bueno… señor Grimes, si ese es tu apellido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, estuve buscando en la base de datos del ayuntamiento y no hay ningún Jack Grimes registrado viviendo en la ciudad.

-Claro, porque estoy dentro de un juego-conteste en broma-, ¿Cómo entraste a la base de datos?

-Es simple. En fin, el punto es que ya sé que Grimes no es tu verdadero apellido.

Tenía razón. Solamente había cambiado mi apellido para mí porque no pensaba usar el de ese imbécil, pero nunca había ido a cambiarlo.

-No pienso usar el otro.

-Que es…

-Tampoco voy a decirlo, no quiero que nadie de allá afuera me llame así.

-Bien Jack, hay modos de sacártelo.

-Claro.

Ambos nos quedamos en momento por unos minutos.

-¿Ya tienes alguna pista sobre el punto de origen?

Tenía la pluma de Monika en las manos, la memoria con el virus a un lado y las sospechas en mi mente. Podría ser ella, de verdad que sí. Probablemente el virus no podía aplicarse desde fuera por eso, porque no era un objetivo fijo, sino uno en movimiento.

-No. Aún no.

-Por favor, eres un chico listo, ya podías incluso haber salido.

-Bueno, la gente lista también tiene sus caídas de vez en cuando. No podemos ser listos toda la vida.

-Tienes razón-dijo quitándose los lentes-. Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

-Creo que sí.

-Te veré mañana, ¿cierto?

-Aquí estaré.

La computadora se apagó dejando atrás a Karen y sus enormes ojos azules.

Había varias cosas que me hacían sospechar de Monika: ese comentario, el que sea la líder. No sé porque al verla a ella al lado de las demás veía algo distinto, algo que la hacía particular, especial a las demás. Aunque no sé qué era. Lo noté sobre todo cuando Yuri paso después de…

Espera. Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, Monika… ¿Por qué su nombre no terminaba en i?

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí un nuevo capitulo. La verdad es que creo que es el capitulo más rápido que he escrito ya que me eche unas dos horas escribiendolo y fue una bronca, pero aquí esta. Vere si puedo actualizar entre la semana este y el de TLH que ya tiene un rato que lo deje de lado y no me he concentrado en el para nada._

 _¿Podrán Jack, Natsuki y Yuri perder su miedo al escenario antes del festival? ¿Jack tendrá razón en cuanto a que será un buen día cuando el festival? ¿Que ocurrirá con Jack y Sayori en un futuro cercano? ¿Y por qué carajos Karen busco a Jack en la maldita base de datos de la ciudad?_

 _Nos vemos, hasta la próxima._


	9. Ejercicios de media noche

_¿Qué tal chicos, como les va?_ _Yo hoy vengo con la energía sobre cargada y mucho muy emocionado._

 _Primero, lamento no haber publicado el sábado pasado y sobretodo lamento no haberles avisado, pero se me atravesó algo que me abarco todo el día y no pude siquiera poner un pequeño aviso. Sin embargo-y como compensación por eso-mañana, sábado o a más tardar el domingo voy a... bueno, ya hablaré de eso al final del capítulo.  
_

 _Bueno, a lo que nos truje. Estoy aquí por el mismo motivo de siempre, está vez un poquito tarde. Pero ya saben lo que dicen: "mejor tarde que nunca". Así que bueno, aquí estoy._

 _Por cierto, de nuevo, es probable que entre semana ya no pueda estar actualizando, pero los fines de semana sí que sí. Esto, más que nada porque ya voy a volver a la escuela, de nuevo, y me va a estar consumiendo mucho tiempo porque no voy a estudiar solo una cosa, voy a buscar una de cosas: música, animación, teatro, deportes, gastronomía, de verdad voy a traer el tiempo encima, pero la historia sigue._

 _Sin más, empezamos..._

 **Nota:** _Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos al gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo._

* * *

 **"Nunca he matado a nadie, de hecho no me gusta ser agresivo. Sé de lo que soy capaz y sé que puedo asesinar a alguien cuando quiera y como quiera, sin embargo no lo hago. Para mí, nadie debe ser asesinado, solo reafirmado."  
**

-Jack.

* * *

Ejercicios de media noche

-No puedo dormir.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama mirando al suelo. Soñé algo… algo que me puso nervioso, pero no recuerdo que era, de cualquier modo, tenía que buscar una manera de volver a dormir.

Baje y tome dos vasos de leche, nada. Me serví un té de manzanilla, nada. Vi un documental sobre los pingüinos, ahora sé la velocidad que alcanzan al nadar. El chiste es que no encontraba algo que pudiera hacerme dormir.

-Espero que haya uno cerca-dije antes de apagar la televisión y subir las escaleras.

Me quite la playera blanca sin mangas que suelo usar y me puse una de licra gris con franjas rojas en las mangas. Cambie mi pantalón por un short negro deportivo, tome mis tenis grises y salí de la casa.

Estaba muy oscuro y no había nadie, claro eran las doce de la noche. Solo esperaba que hubiera uno cerca, no quería alejarme mucho de casa, pero debía distraerme un rato para poder volver y dormir.

* * *

Después de unos veinte minutos lo encontré, un gimnasio veinticuatro horas. Sabía que si hacia ejercicio como mínimo tres horas sería suficiente para dormir lo que queda de tiempo antes de ir a la escuela. Entré al lugar.

Era más grande de lo que imaginaba, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que era un gimnasio veinticuatro horas.

Cuando entré, un sujeto se me acercó y me dijo si quería ayuda. Solamente le pregunte dónde estaba el área de pesas, me dijo a dónde ir y me aleje. Me acerque a la banca para trabajar los pectorales, cuarenta y cinco kilos de cada lado.

-¿Jack?-me llamó alguien desde atrás. Me levanté y di la vuelta.

-Yu… ¿Yuri?

¿Qué hacía aquí? Llevaba una playera de licra azul cielo de manga larga, unos shorts con una pequeña franja verde, unas medias blancas y unos tenis del mismo color. Se veía muy bien vestida así. Se acercó a mí lentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

-Umm… no podía dormir, así que necesitaba despejar mi mente. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Bueno, me gusta entrenar cuando no hay nadie por aquí. Es muy tranquilo.

-Entiendo-Yuri me ha demostrado ser una chica muy tranquila y elegante, así que entiendo que quiera trabajar sola-. Bueno… ya que estamos aquí, ¿Quieres que trabajemos juntos?

-Tú, yo, ¿trabajar juntos?-los ojos de Yuri se iluminaron al repetir esas palabras. Le di una cálida sonrisa esperando su respuesta-. Me gustaría entrenar contigo.

-Bien. Oye, ¿no quieres quitarte esa playera de manga larga? Te va a dar calor y…

-¡No! Es decir… así estoy bien.

Me encogí de hombros antes de volver con mi barra.

* * *

Nunca había entrenado con una chica, y podía verse claramente las diferencias: mientras yo cargaba treinta y dos kilos para trabajar los bíceps, ella cargaba doce; yo cargaba ochenta y seis kilos para espalda, ella veinticuatro; yo cargaba cuarenta y seis kilos para piernas, ella setenta y dos. Creo que era lo único en lo que cargaba más que yo.

Claro, no empezamos directo con las pesas. Calentamos un poco, estiramos, dimos un par de vueltas corriendo, cosas así. Mi playera estaba sudada e iba a trabajar tríceps.

-Oye Yuri, ¿te cuelgas de mí?

-¿Qué?

-Siempre que hago barras le pido a alguien que se cuelgue de mí, así aparte de mi peso cargo el suyo.

-Eso suena bien.

Se acercó a mí y tomo vuelo para saltar. Me di cuenta de algo, yo estaba empapado en sudor y ella seguí algo seca.

-Espera-dije extendiendo mi mano-. Playera mojada-me quite la playera dejando al aire todos mis músculos-. Ahora sí, no se mojará tu playera.

-Claro…-dijo sin dejar de ver mi cuerpo-. Umm… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Ibas a colgarte de mí.

-A, sí.

Yuri paso sus brazos por debajo de los míos y se sujetó de mis hombros. La tome de cadera para que pusiera sus piernas alrededor y tuviera mejor agarre. La solté para sujetarme de la barra.

-¿estás cómoda?

-S-sí.

Comencé a subir y bajar, podía sentir que resbalaba un poco por el sudor que tenía así que doble las piernas para sostenerla. Sentía mucho peso, ¿Cuánto demonios estaba cargando?

-Yuri, ¿Cuánto pesas?

-Unos… sesenta y ocho kilos.

-Entonces estoy cargando poco menos de doscientos kilos-pude ver una enorme cara de sorpresa llenar su rostro-. Increíble, ¿no?

-Un poco, ¿no es demasiado peso?

-Bueno, tengo unos músculos muy fuertes-seguí haciendo barras. No podía evitar notar que Yuri no quitaba la vista de mi cuerpo, creo que no fue muy buena idea quitarme la playera-. Oye, ¿luego te sientas en mi abdomen?

* * *

En todo el tiempo que estuve ahí entrenando con ella, pude ver que estaba totalmente feliz, además de que tenía una actitud totalmente diferente a la que siempre tiene en el club. En el club siempre tenía una actitud serena, cerrada… relajada, pero aquí era muy abierta. Dejaba salir todo lo que opinaba, de hecho, descubrí su lado completamente deportivo y divertido, me gustaba esta Yuri un poco más que la otra.

Es decir, la otra Yuri no está mal, pero esta es mejor.

Entrenamos, la cargue, corrimos, incluso comimos algo en la cafetería del lugar.

-No, no. Aunque tú me digas que el mejor romance es el terror, para mí siempre seguirá siendo el misterio y/o suspenso.

-Bueno, supongo que eso tiene que ver con los gustos de cada uno.

-Pongámoslo así.

Ambos salimos del gimnasio y caminamos a través de la calle. Estaba muy oscuro, iluminado únicamente por los postes de luz que estaban colocados estratégicamente en la calle. Pasamos a través de un largo pasillo oscuro, pude notar un grupo a un par de metros.

-Espera-dije deteniendo a Yuri con mi brazo-, no creo que sea buena idea pasar por aquí.

-No, creo que no.

Retrocedimos sin dejar de ver a los sujetos frente a nosotros. Tratando de hacer el más mínimo…

¡Crack!

¡¿Por qué carajo la gente deja las botellas tiradas en la calle?! Cuando voltearon a vernos pude notar que eran cuatro.

-¡Corre!-le grite a Yuri.

Ambos salimos disparados en dirección contraria, directo hacia la luz. Cuando la alcancé la cargue y acelere dejándolos atrás.

-Jack…-dijo Yuri apuntando atrás de mí.

Escuché el motor de unas motocicletas antes de que una gran nube de polvo nublara mi vista. Maldición, era rápido, pero no lo suficiente para dejar cuatro motocicletas atrás. Baje a Yuri antes de cerrar mis puños.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí chicos, una pareja dando una pequeña caminata nocturna-sacó su navaja para apuntarme con ella-. Tú debes ser nuevo por aquí, nunca te había visto.

-Primero, no, he vivido aquí toda mi vida-eso podía decirlo basándome en que Sayori y yo habíamos sido "amigos desde la infancia"-. Y segundo, ella no es mi novia.

-Oh. Entonces no te importará si te la quitamos.

Se acercó a nosotros y fue ahí cuando tomé su mano y la torcí obligándolo a soltar el cuchillo. Yuri me miro asombrada.

-¡Ve a la motocicleta!-le grite.

Salió corriendo y se subió en el vehículo. Antes de que el resto de la pandilla se me aventará encima ya había dado un rodillazo en el rostro del que estaba sujetando y lo había lanzado sobre dos de ellos. El último saco su navaja antes de acercarse lentamente a mí.

-A bailar compadre.

Tiro un navajazo hacia un costado el cual logré esquivar antes de tomar su brazo, le di un codazo en el rostro antes de tomarlo del cuello y golpearlo en el abdomen. Lo jale tirándolo al suelo.

Aproveché que todos estaban en el suelo para salir corriendo hacia la motocicleta, la encendí y nos alejamos a toda velocidad.

-¿En dónde aprendiste eso?

-Karate, Taekwondo. Son un arma letal si las juntas.

Escuché un disparo seguido de un gran dolor en mi hombro, perdí el control y ambos salimos volando. Tomé el tobillo de Yuri en el aire y la abracé. Caí sobre el suelo y me raspé toda la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté teniéndola encima.

-Sí, pero, ¿Y tú? Te dispararon.

No contesté. Me levanté antes de sacar el cuchillo con el que siempre cargaba, me puse entre Yuri y ellos.

-Eres un tipo rudo-dijo el que parecía el líder mientras se acercaba-. Demasiado como para que no te haya conocido antes.

-No suelo salir a la calle.

-Pues aprenderás la importancia de hacerlo.

Se lanzó sobre mí con navaja en mano. Lo tome de la muñeca y le metí un codazo en las costillas, pase mi cuchillo por su axila y la sangre comenzó a correr. Termine pateándolo en el abdomen haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

Dos de ellos me atacaron al mismo tiempo. Podía ser muy fuerte y rápido, de hecho, podía derrotas a tres personas al mismo tiempo, pero con el hombro así no podía hacer mucho.

Me agaché para evitar el golpe de uno de ellos y se lo regresó al enderezarme. Escuché como el otro caía al mismo tiempo volteé a verlo. Yuri estaba parada a un la de él, volteo a verme cuando noto que la veía.

-Tú…

-¡Agáchate!

Me tiro al suelo antes de que salga corriendo hasta donde yo estoy. Veo como salta con los pies juntos pateando al último sujeto. Me levante impulsándome con el único brazo bueno. Yuri me mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo…?

Siento un golpe en el hombro que intensifica el dolor. Lanzo mi cuchillo al suelo por el dolor y me tiro de rodillas. Sujeta mi cabello y me jala la cabeza hacia atrás antes de levantar el cuchillo en el aire.

-Así se aprende en la calle amigo.

Cierro los ojos esperando el cuchillazo, pero solo siento algo salpicar mi cara. Abro los ojos.

Yuri tiene mi cuchillo en la mano y la hoja atraviesa la garganta del sujeto que está reteniéndome. Yuri se pone sobre él en el suelo sin dejar el cuchillo.

-Déjalo… en paz-puedo oír que le susurra.

Saca el cuchillo de su garganta y lo deja ahí tirado. La sangre se escurre por la hoja del cuchillo mientras yo me levanto. Voltea a verme antes de lanzarse sobre mí preocupada.

-Jack, tu hombro.

-De hecho, no siento el brazo entero.

-Tenemos que curarte, pero… mi casa aún está muy lejos.

-Vivo a dos minutos de aquí, sube a la moto.

Me ayuda a levantar la motocicleta antes de subirnos en ella y alejarnos a toda velocidad en dirección a mi casa.

* * *

Llegamos y entramos a casa. Yuri me lleva cargando-un poco-directamente hacia el baño. Revisa dentro del cajón del espejo y saca vendas y alcohol.

-Lánzame la botella.

La tomo y utilizo el alcohol para limpiar el cuchillo y desinfectar mi herida. Enrollo una toalla y la muerdo con fuerza, respiro profundo y empiezo.

Meto la punta del cuchillo dentro del hoyuelo buscando la bala. Puedo sentir como el cuchillo se mueve dentro de mi brazo. Muerdo con más fuerza mientras trato de controlar mi respiración. Encuentro la bala y saco el cuchillo haciendo palanca para que salga.

Yuri se acerca y pasa un algodón empapado con alcohol por mi herida. Comienza a enrollar la venda dando vueltas por todo mi hombro. Escupo la venda para poder hablar.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esto?

-Suelo lastimarme muy seguido.

-¿Y qué paso con el sujeto? ¿Por qué lo asesinaste?

-No lo mate. Si sus amigos lo llevan al hospital a tiempo podrá seguir viviendo, aunque no volverá a hablar.

-Gracias. Por ayudarme con esos chicos.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, tú trataste de salvarme.

-Y lo haría de nuevo-digo con una sonrisa.

Yuri es una chica tímida… privada, serena, súper lista. Aquí es más abierta, su actitud cambia en comparación del club. Se ve mucho más relajada cuando estoy cerca de ella.

-Deberíamos salir algún día.

-¿Qué? Quieres decir… ¿solos?

-Por supuesto. Me gustaría hablar con alguien igual de lista que yo.

-También está Monika.

-Sí. Pero con ella no puedo debatir sobre "Portrait of Markov", solo puedo contigo.

Yuri me caía muy bien y haría lo que fuera por ella. Lo que decía era cierto… me encantaría salir con ella algún día y hablar sobre algo, lo que fuera.

-Yuri-dije llamando su atención-, ¿te importa si hacemos un poquito de té?

* * *

Pongo las tazas sobre una pequeña charola y las llevo a la sala con la mano que puedo mover. Yuri está sentada leyendo un pequeño libro que tenía ahí. Pongo la charola sobre la mesa de café y le entrego su taza.

-Gracias-dice cerrando el libro.

-No hay de que-me senté al lado de ella y tomé mi taza-. Te llevaré a casa cuando recupere la sensibilidad del brazo.

-No te preocupes Jack, puedo irme sola.

-¿Después de lo que ocurrió allá afuera? No me sentiría muy seguro.

-No debes preocuparte tanto por mí.

-Te quiero mucho Yuri, por eso me preocupa tu seguridad.

-Es… está bien.

Me recosté recargándome en el brazo del sofá, me sentía cansado y adolorido.

-Jack…-dijo espantándome el sueño-. ¿De verdad querías unirte al club?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Sayori nos contó que no tenías planeado unirte a ningún club este año. Que fuiste solo porque te dijo que habían cupcakes, ¿Estás en el club por compromiso?

No sabía que decirle. Estaba claro que no debía hablarle de que no era de aquí dentro, no sabía lo que podía ocurrir, pero quería hablar de ello.

-No… sí… bueno, ambas-decidí que no era ni el lugar, ni el momento, ni la persona con la que debiera hablar de esto-. La verdad es que sí, no tenía planeado a ni un club este año. Sin embargo, Sayori me recordó que le había "prometido" que me uniría a un club este año, así que decidió llevarme al club de literatura. Para ser honesto, no creí que me gustara tanto estar en un club de literatura, pero ha sido una grata experiencia. Te he conocido a ti, a Monika… a Natsuki. Y agradezco que lo haya hecho.

Yuri me miro a los ojos sin expresión. No estaba totalmente seguro de si había entendido, per debía haberlo hecho, era súper lista.

-Deberías dormir un poco.

-No… debo llevarte a casa-contradije mientras un bostezo salía de mi boca-. Solo dame cinco minutos.

-No te preocupes por mi Jack-siento los párpados muy pesados, no puedo mantenerlos abiertos-. Solo duerme… estaré bien mientras estés conmigo.

* * *

Mis ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente, me estiro aún recostado en el sofá mientras me levanto. Hay dos tazas de té sobre la mesa junto a una nota.

De pronto recuerdo, Yuri ya no está. Debí haberme quedado dormido y se fue por su cuenta. Me masajeo mi hombro pensan…

-¿Qué cara…?-ya no tenía venda.

De hecho, no me dolía, no tenía siquiera el hoyuelo de la bala. ¡¿Qué demonios me ocurrió?! Algo muy extraño estaba pasando aquí, era como si alguien se preocupará por mí y arreglará mis problemas por la noche. Voltee a ver el reloj.

-Joder, es tarde.

Corrí por mi mochila y reloj antes de salir de la casa. Ya era muy tarde y no tenía tiempo para…

-No es cierto-dije asombroso mientras la veía.

Sayori estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, podía ver su sombra por debajo. Abrí la puerta del espacio de estacionamiento antes de sacarla.

-No es cierto-dijo Sayori igual de sorprendida que yo.

-¿Quieres subirte conmigo?-dije subiéndome en la motocicleta y encendiéndola.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-A menos que quieras caerte, debes hacerlo.

Sayori corrió emocionada antes de subirse y abrazarme. Acelere antes de que nos alejáramos a máxima velocidad. Giré a la derecha en dirección contraria a la normal.

-Umm… Jack. La escuela está hacia el otro lado.

-¿Desayunaste algo?

-Fui a tu casa en cuanto desperté.

-Yo tampoco.

Aceleré dirigiéndonos a una cafetería que descubrí ayer buscando, después de todo, solo nos llevaría cinco minutos llegar a la escuela con está increíblemente veloz máquina.

* * *

 _Bueno chicos, este capitulo estuvo totalmente fuera de la historia original porque quería salirme un poquito de la rutina, pero... solamente un poco._

 _Muy bien, ahora lo que mencione al inicio. Hace una semana no pude actualizar, pero tampoco les avise así que como compensación, mañana sábado o el domingo voy a subir dos o tres episodios seguidos-eso dependerá mucho de si termino o no el tercero-y si logró subir los tres. Sería el final del primer tercio de la historia para empezar con el segundo round. Así que... atentos._

 _¿Jack se encontrará con los pandilleros de nuevo? ¿Quién curo su hombro? Y, ¿Por qué Jack se ha desviado completamente de su misión personal y ha decidido convivir con ellas? ¿Ha olvidado su odio por el juego y lo que ha causado en el mundo real?_

 _Pues lo veremos, muy pronto..._


	10. Algo no esta bien

_Hola chicos. Primero que nada una vez más, perdón. Tuve problemas con el internet y no me dejaba siquiera entrar al google, tuvimos que llamar, nos echaron pedo, pero al final estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo.  
_

 _Chicos, estamos a unos... dos, tres capítulos de terminar la primera de cuatro secciones de este fic. La cual era más que nada de calentamiento, no solo para mí sino para el pequeño Jack el cuál no la está pasando muy bien dentro del videojuego que tanto odia._

 _Bueno, no tengo más que decir, más que mantenerse atentos porque en unas horas subiré la onceava parte para aproximarnos cada vez más al final del fic. Ahora sí, vamos a empezar._

 **Nota:** _Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos al gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo._

* * *

 **"Jack... yo seré tu playa."  
**

 **-Natsuki.**

* * *

Algo no está bien

Caminé por los pasillos rumbo a la habitación del club, iba caminando cuando me encontré con Yuri. Silbé llamando su atención antes de hacer un movimiento con la mano para que se acercará.

-Hola Jack.

-Hola Yuri. Oye… ¿A qué hora te fuiste anoche?

-Umm… unos diez minutos después de que te dormiste, te deje una nota, ¿no la leíste?

-Se me hacía tarde para la escuela-ambos caminamos en dirección al club-. No te ocurrió nada, ¿cierto?

-No. De hecho, fue un camino muy tranquilo hacia casa. Gracias por preguntar, nunca se habían preocupado así por mí.

-Pues… las personas que te quieren lo demuestran con preguntas así-la rodee pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros-. Y yo te quiero mucho.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Lo suficiente para hacer esto.

Me agacho y rápidamente paso mi cabeza por entre sus piernas antes de levantarla. El techo de la escuela era alto, de hecho, podía ponerla encima de mis hombros y aún quedaba un pequeño espacio para llegar al techo. Corrí el resto del camino con Yuri sobre mis hombros.

-¡Jack, bájame!-gritó sujetándose de mi cabeza.

-Por favor Yuri. Un poco de diversión infantil no le cae mal a nadie.

* * *

-Ay, hombre-dijo Monika entrando por la puerta del club-. Soy la última en llegar de nuevo.

-No te preocupes-dije al mismo tiempo que bajaba a Yuri de mis hombros-. Nosotros también acabamos de llegar.

-¿Estabas practicando piano de nuevo?-pregunto Yuri curiosa.

-Sí-contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Debes tener muchísima determinación: empezar este club… y ahora practicando piano.

-Bueno… probablemente no sea pasión, pero si mucha determinación. Recuerda que el club no estaría aquí de ser por ustedes y estoy súper feliz de que todos quieran poner de su parte para ayudar en el festival.

-¡Sí!-grito Natsuki detrás de mí asustándome como ya era común-. No puedo esperar, va a ser genial.

-¿no estabas quejándote de todo eso ayer Natsuki?-pregunté recuperando el aire.

-Bueno… sí. No hablaba de esa parte del festival, si no de la parte donde jugamos y comemos deliciosa comida.

-Espera… ¡¿Juegos?! ¡¿Qué clase de juegos?!

-Pff, demasiados… y todos llenos de premios.

-¡¿Premios?!-repetí con los ojos brillosos.

Había varias cosas que me encantaban, entre ellas estaban los juegos y los premios. Debía admitir que, aunque tenía dieciocho y mi mente y cuerpo habían madurado muy rápido, nunca me había avergonzado de hacer cosas infantiles o de comportarme como un niño: jugaba en el lodo, me subía a los columpios, hacía guerras de bolas de nieve, incluso solía caminar por la orilla de la banqueta a ver cuánto tiempo aguantaba caminando así.

-Monika, ¿Habrá calamar frito?

-¿Calamar? Es una búsqueda muy específica.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Dices que no te gusta el calamar? ¿A ti? ¿De todos aquí?

-Oye, yo no dije que no me gustará. Además, ¿Por qué "de todos aquí"?

-Porque está escrito por todo tu nombre: Mon-ika.

"¿Qué?"

-¿Qué? Así no es como se dice mi nombre, además, esa broma no tiene gracia si se traduce.

-Lo siento Natsuki, ¿Pero qué clase de mierda de chiste fue ese?

Natsuki me mira furiosa mientras yo corro a esconderme detrás de Monika.

-Bueno no importa. Hay que centrarnos en el evento que tenemos, ¿Les parece?

-Muy bien-dice Natsuki un poco más calmada, tus reacciones no son tan graciosas como las de Yuri o Sayori de todas formas.

-¿Perdón?

Sayori.

No la había visto cuando Yuri y yo entramos al club. Probablemente ella…

-Oh, ahí es…

Estaba sentada en una banca al fondo de la habitación, me aleje de la plática entre Yuri, Natsuki y Monika. Estaba mirando abajo, a la nada, parecía que algo le preocupaba o que estaba… ¿triste? Sayori era la chica más alegre que conocía, fuese real o no. Así que era raro verla así. Me hinque a su lado.

-Oye, ¿está todo bien?-dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Eh?-parece que la tome desprevenida porque dio un pequeño brinco. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro antes de hablar-. Sí, sí. Todo en orden. No te preocupes por mí. Puedes ir a hablar con las otras chicas.

-¿Segura que está todo bien?

-P-por supuesto, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Bueno. Es que cuando te vi… no me sentí igual de feliz que como me sentía normalmente. Sentía que… algo te faltaba.

-Dios… te preocupas mucho por mí. Estoy bien, ¿ves?-Sayori me mostró una enorme sonrisa-. No hagas que te distraiga de poder divertirte con las demás.

-Muy bien. Si eso quieres-me levanté y di tres pasos hacia el frente de la habitación antes de dar la vuelta-. Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta en la motocicleta después de clases? Podemos ir a ver una película o a comer… incluso podríamos ir a recostarnos en el parque, uno junto al otro.

-Algo… algo así como una, ¿cita?

-Podemos ponerlo así.

Sayori afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa. Regreso al frente de la clase con todas las demás, pero no puedo sacarme a Sayori de la cabeza. Estaba preocupado por ella. Pensé un poco.

Monika. Era la presidenta del club así que probablemente ella supiera algo sobre Sayori. Ya que han estado preparando todo para el festival, deben de haber pasado un buen rato juntas. Me acercó a Monika quien está acomodando unos papeles en el escritorio.

-Monika-digo detrás de ella haciéndola sobre saltar.

-Ay Jack, me asustaste. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Puede soñarte algo extraño, pero… ¿no has notado algo extraño en Sayori últimamente?

-¿Algo… extraño? ¿En qué sentido?

-Talvez este algo cansado, pero creo que está un poco más triste que de costumbre.

-¿Eso crees? No había notado nada raro en ella-Monika voltea a verla, está jugando con una pequeña pluma-. Talvez algo este acaparando su mente, pero… me sorprende que no sea yo la que te pregunte eso Jack. La conoces un poco más de lo que algún día podré.

-Pues… sí. Pero nunca la había visto así. Siempre habla conmigo sobre las cosas que le molestan, pero ahora que le pregunte no se veía con ganas de hablar de ello. Lamento si te moleste, sé que no es tu problema… solo quería saber si tu sabías algo.

-No, no. Claro que me importa. Después de todo, yo también soy su amiga y también me preocupa que los miembros de mi club estén cómodos, ¿sabes? Talvez… podría intentar hablar con ella.

-¿Segura? Parece que quiere estar sola ahora mismo.

-¿Seguro? Probablemente haya tenido… alguna jugada con la persona que le atrae.

-Tú… crees que…-Monika afirma con la cabeza-. Eso es genial, ahora solo deba ayudarla a estar con ese "alguien".

-Bueno… pues lo único que deberías hacer es decirle que también te gusta.

Volteo a ver a Monika, ella me mira con una sonrisa. Sabía a lo que se refería, pero…

-Yo.

-Probablemente ese "algo" dentro de su mente sea un "alguien" en realidad.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-No debería decir mucho, pero… Sayori habla mucho sobre ti: sobre lo bueno que eres, lo detallista, lo sensible, lo divertido. Puede que hable más de ti que lo necesario.

-¿Qué?

-De hecho… se ve mucho más feliz desde que tú estás en el club. Es como si una pequeña luz se hubiera encendido dentro de ella, aún más.

-Pero… cómo… no puede…-¿yo le gustaba a Sayori? Debía admitir que me agradaba: me sentía feliz junto a ella, era muy divertida, me gustaba su lado infantil-. No. Sayori siempre ha sido así, siempre ha sido un lindo rayo de sol. No hay ninguna diferencia ahora de cómo ha sido siempre.

-Eres muy divertido Jack, ¿nunca has pensado por qué siempre la ves tan alegre y emocionada? Probablemente lo haga para llamar tu atención.

-¿igual que hablar de sus actividades extras cómo tocas el piano?-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Igual que… touché-me dio un pequeño golpecillo en el abdomen-. No quería llegar a una conclusión tan rápido así que olvidemos que dije eso. Hablare con ella, así que no pienses mucho en ello, ¿sí?

-Muy bien.

Monika me sonríe antes de pasar de largo en dirección a Sayori.

-¿sabes Jack? A las chicas pequeñas nos gustan los chicos altos… y tú eres demasiado alto.

-Un metro ochenta y siete.

Sé que Monika me dijo que no me concentrará en el problema de Sayori, pero no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Sayori de verdad me preocupaba, pero lo que Monika me dijo…

"Pensé que podrías venir a mi club."

"Podemos quedarnos a desayunar."

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos pasaba esto de pequeños?"

"Siempre estaré para ti."

"Me preocupa tu felicidad."

"¿Puedo abrazarte?"

Esos eran los diálogos que más se acercaban a lo que Monika se refería.

¿Y si tenía razón? Después de todo, ¿no solían las chicas enamorarse de sus amigos de la infancia? Me gustaba estar con ella porque me hacía sentir feliz, su felicidad me contagiaba. ¿Pero que otras cosas me podrían dar señales de qué de verdad le gustaba?

"Eso significa que me han vuelto a crecer las te…"

-No, no. Eso no.

* * *

-¡Okay todos!-paso un muy buen rato después del "tema Sayori" para que Monika nos llamara-. ¿Por qué no compartimos nuestros poemas?

Tal parece que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todas fueron a buscar sus poemas y yo decidí hacer lo mismo. Hice contacto visual con Monika y me sonrió, me pregunto qué le habrá dicho a Sayori.

Tomo mi poema para compartirlo con Sayori. Se lo entrego sin decir nada. Debo admitir que no se ve muy alegre, pero tampoco se ve tan triste.

-Este es el mejor poema que has escrito hasta ahora, está muy bien hecho Jack.

-Umm… gracias-Sayori me da una gigantesca sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Sayi, has estado muy tranquila últimamente, ¿Todo en orden?

-Por supuesto. Todo está bien. Talvez solo estoy… espera, ¿me llamaste Sayi?

-Bueno, tu nombre es largo y creí que te vendría bien un apodo… Sayi.

-Está bien.

-¿no quieres dormir o algo así? ¿Descansar un poco?

-No, eso es muy tonto. No te preocupes por mí, ¿sí? Solo quiero verte sonreír.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. No me importaría salir con ella, incluso tener una relación. Pero había entrado aquí por algo y aunque me doliera… ahora debía terminarlo.

-Bien… voy a tomarte la palabra.

-Estoy un poco sorprendida Jack, creí que escribirías tu poema como Yuri lo hace. O como Natsuki. Pero al final…

-Sí. Supongo que eres a la que más le gustan mis poemas.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿no quieres acercarte al resto?

-Espera… claro que quiero, esa es la principal razón por la que me trajiste aquí. Pero eso no significa que deba tratar de impresionarlas. Sayori…

-No, Jack… no… merezco esto. Eres muy dulce conmigo. ¿Por qué haces esto?-Sayori no puede mantener su voz controlada-. Si te enfocarás en divertirte y relacionarte con todas las demás en lugar de conmigo, esto sería mucho más fácil.

-¡Sayori!-grite. Mire alrededor para ver que nadie nos estuviera viendo-. Sayori-repetí más relajado-, seguramente nunca haya dicho esto antes, pero no puedo entender lo que sientes ahora. Dime, ¿Qué puede animarte? Y lo hare, aunque…

Sayori sacude la cabeza, puedo escuchar como sorbe por la nariz mientras sigue moviendo la cabeza. Al final, se recupera y me muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es nada Jack, solo… una pequeña tormenta. Lamento que hayas visto eso. Te prometo que no pasará de nuevo, solo habrá sonrisas para todos, ¿te parece? Eso es lo que importa. Ahora, ve a jugar con las demás. Me iré a casa un poco antes.

-Sayori…

-Dile a Monika que no me sentía muy bien, te veo mañana.

Antes de que pueda detenerla, Sayori sale muy alegre de la clase, dando brinquitos y tarareando para sí. Sentía como el pecho me dolía y los ojos me ardían. Tome mi poema sin dejar de ver la puerta.

-Mentí Sayori-me dije a mí mismo-. Sé perfectamente cómo te sientes.

El único problema de siempre ser alegre… es que la gente nunca puede diferenciar fácilmente cuando estás bromeando de cuando hablas enserio…

… pero yo puedo hacerlo. Yo puedo diferenciarlo.

* * *

-Oye Jack, ¿Quieres compartir tu poema conmigo? ¿Jack?

Podía escuchar la voz de Natsuki, pero en mi mente solamente podía ver a Sayori. Sé que tenía que borrar el juego, pero, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Sayori, mi mejor amiga la cual claramente me necesitaba; Yuri, una chica con la cual podía debatir sobre cualquier libro sin problemas; Natsuki, bueno… estaba completamente atarantado por ella; y al final Monika, me caía muy bien, de hecho, siento que podríamos llevarnos muy bien a pesar de mis sospechas sobre ella.

-Jack… ¿estás bien?

-Claro.

-¿Quieres… compartir tu poema conmigo?

-¿Por qué no?

Le di mi poema. Supongo que debía despejar mi mente un poquito de ese problema. Me quede viendo a Natsuki mientras leía mi poema. Sus ojos me hipnotizaban de una forma muy fuerte, no podía dejar de verla. Cuando termina me mira a los ojos.

-Bueno… este último está bien.

-¿está bien?

-Bueno, sí, más o menos como el de ayer. Sé hacía donde vas, pero no es muy mi estilo. Quiero decir, está bien, me alegra que estés intentándolo.

-Claro que iba a intentarlo. ¿Por qué estás tan metida emocionalmente en mis poemas? ¿no estás tratando de hacerme un cumplido?

-¿eh?-parecía que sí, pero supongo que no se esperaba que la descubriera-. Claro que no, sucio.

-Oye, eso es duro, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, es que alguien en este club tiene que hacerte sentir que no estás estancado.

-¿De verdad? Pues sí sigues así, vas a asustarme y voy a huir.

-No tienes el valor para hacerlo.

-Tienes razón… un poco. Es divertido estar aquí, aunque a veces deba lidiar contigo.

Natsuki gruñe un poco antes de darme un pequeño codazo en el abdomen. Tomo su mano y la alejo de mi abdomen.

-Oh. Parece que no quería asustarte después de todo.

-Solo bromeaba.

-Lo sé. Yo también lo hacía.

¿Cómo llamas a eso una broma? Decidí pasarlo de largo. De verdad me gustaba estar con ella, tal vez más de lo que creí. ¿Llegará algún día un momento en el que ambos nos quedáramos juntos? ¿A solas?

-De todas formas-Natsuki pone mi poema sobre mi pecho como si nada hubiera pasado. Comienzo a leer:

 _"Yo seré tu playa."_

 _"Tú mente está tan llena de problemas y miedos_

 _Que tu asombro ha borrado tras los años_

 _Pero hoy tengo un lugar especial_

 _Una playa a la que ir._

 _Una costa más allá de donde puedas mirar_

 _Un mar que con la intensa luz va a brillar_

 _Las paredes en tu mente bajo el sol_

 _Se van a derretir._

 _Seré la plata que tu preocupación borrará_

 _Seré la playa con lo que cada día soñarás_

 _Seré la playa que tú corazón hará saltar_

 _Que te abandonó hace tiempo te hizo sentir._

 _Bajo la arena tus penas hay que enterrar_

 _Bajo la luz del sol mi mano puedes tomar_

 _Lava tus inseguridades en agua salada_

 _Y déjame verte brillar._

 _Tus memorias en el camino hay que dejar_

 _El viento en mi vela libre te hará_

 _Eres genial y lo debes recordar_

 _Cuando nuestros labios se van a juntar._

 _Seré la plata que tu preocupación borrará_

 _Seré la playa con lo que cada día soñarás_

 _Seré la playa que tú corazón hará saltar_

 _Que te abandonó hace tiempo te hizo sentir._

 _Pero déjame a tu lado poder estar_

 _Tu propia playa, tu propio escape_

 _Y aprenderás a amarte otra vez."_

-Sí… sentí que estaba escribiendo sobre cosas negativas, así que quería escribir sobre algo que tuviera un lindo mensaje para alguien. Además, la playa es asombrosa. Es difícil escribir algo negativo sobre la playa.

No había dicho nada, de hecho, ni siquiera había apartado mi vista de la hoja. Varias líneas me hacían sentirme identificado, de hecho, sentía como me dolía el pecho.

-¿Jack? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Puedes… toma tu poema un momento.

Cruzo las puertas hacia afuera del club. Me siento recargándome sobre la pared antes de poner las manos sobre mi cabeza, puedo sentir como mi cuerpo me calienta y mis venas se sobresaltan. Muerdo mi labio inferior hasta que siento la sangre correr. Escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrar.

-Jack-Natsuki. Podía reconocer su voz en cualquier parte-, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está todo bien?

-Tenía cinco años cuando el hijo de perra nos abandonó-puse mi mano sobre mi boca-. Dijo que no se quedaría con una zorra como ella y con un hijo tan pequeño y debilucho como yo. Hirió a mi madre, la llamó zorra.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Te llamo…

-Todo este tiempo estuve ejercitándome-la interrumpí mientras me ponía de pie-. Levaba pesas, corrí, entrene artes marciales, jugué basketball. Todos decían: "deberías relajarte, dejar de entrenar menos", pero yo sabía que al final ocurriría. Al final iba a buscarlo y encontrarlo. En ese momento le mostraría a su "pequeño y débil hijo" le mostraría lo grandes que eran mis músculos y lo fuerte que podían golpear mis brazos-podía sentir como las venas se me sobresaltaban más y más-. Iba a mostrarle lo fuerte y agresivo que podía ser arrancando su cabeza de su puto cuerpo.

Golpee la pared frente a mi atravesándola con el puño mientras notaba como un pequeño brillo desaparecía de mi reloj. Jale mi puño sacándolo del duro concreto.

-Jack, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿A quién le importa?-dije tirándome de rodillas.

-A mí, tienes que calmarte Jack.

-¡¿Y cómo Natsuki?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo carajo me siento?! ¡El hijo de perra está vivo! ¡Me obligaron a alejarme por kilómetros de mi madre! ¡¿Cómo chingados, quieres que me sienta?!-los labios me temblaban y la sangre me hervía-¿Cómo?

Natsuki se me quedó viendo, no sabía que decir. Desvié la mirada a través del pasillo. Los músculos y nudillos me dolían, pero me dolía más haberle gritado a Natsuki. Ella no se merecía que le hablará de ese modo, no merecía que hubiera descargado todo mi enojo sobre ella.

-Mi madre nos dejó cuando era una niña-voltee a verla-. Desde ese momento mi padre… y yo tuvimos un par de problemas. No sabes lo difícil… que es vivir sin una madre. Debes aprender a ser fuerte a pesar de las situaciones, no solo física, sino mentalmente.

-Lo sé. Son situaciones difíciles-dije un poco más relajado.

Ambos habíamos pasado por situaciones difíciles, y necesitábamos relajarnos. Natsuki pone su poema entre mis manos antes de hablar.

-Jack… yo seré tu playa.

* * *

-Ya veo-dice Yuri después de leer mi poema-. Supongo que estás mejorando tu escritura en general Jack, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco tonta.

-¿Por qué?

-Es solo que… siento que sigo dándote consejos cuando está claro que tu estilo jamás será parecido al mío. Talvez solo suene arrogante… soy tan torpe.

-Yuri, eso es un poco…

-No, no lo entiendes. Pasó mucho tiempo reflexionando en lo que está bien y lo que está mal. No solo contigo: con Natsuki, con Sayori. Ahora es obvio porque nadie se entretiene hablando conmigo. Y por eso… cerraré la boca sobre tu poema.

Yuri embarra su cara entre sus brazos sobre el escritorio, no es la primera vez que la he visto así. Me arrodillo quedando a la altura de su oreja para que pueda oírme solo ella.

-No creo que sea tan malo como tú crees-susurré suavemente en su oído-. Creo que, si a las personas no les gustará hablar contigo, sería mucho más obvio. Sé que te gusta ver más profundo de lo que la gente normalmente lo hace, pero algunas cosas son… eso, lo que son. No debe buscarse a más profundidad sobre ellas.

-Yo… solo…-aún tenía la cara hundida entre sus brazos-. Es que estoy acostumbrada a hacer eso con las cosas-giró su cabeza para que quedáramos cara a cara-, me resulta difícil comprender otra posibilidad.

-Acostumbrada a… ¿Qué? ¿Ver a más profundidad?

-A que a nadie le guste.

-Yuri…

-¿De qué estoy hablando?-levanto la cabeza-. Lo siento. No me refería a eso-Yuri se da la vuelta dándome la espalda-. Creo que deberías irte.

-Por favor… solo, vete. Quiero pensar un poco.

-¿Estás segura?-Yuri asiente con la cabeza-. Muy bien.

Me aleje para dejarla sola. No creo que haya sido muy buena idea animarla, después de todo, todos necesitamos un tiempo a solas de vez en cuando. Me sentía mal por ella, porque no se veía del todo bien, puede que sintiera incluso peor que por Sayori. Solo esperaba que no lo usará contra mí en un futuro.

Joder… de cuatro chicas solamente una me había mostrado su poema. Sayori no estaba bien, Yuri tampoco, ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando hoy en este maldito club?

-Hola Jack-me saludo Monika desde detrás de mí-, ¿Has pensado ya en qué poema vas a presentar el día del festival?

-Bueno…-muy pocas cosas me daban miedo en el mundo, pero una de ellas era hablar frente a la gente-. Tengo que pensarlo un poquito más.

-Muy bien, solo… no te presiones. Seguramente, cualquier cosa que hagas, lo harás genial. Y me encantará verte-soltó una pequeña risita la cual me contagió un poco-. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué te parece si vemos el poema de hoy?

-Por supuesto.

Deje que tomará el poema que tenía en las manos para que lo leyera. No podía evitar pequeñas vibraciones viniendo del reloj. Estaba claro que está noche iba a investigar mucho sobre él y sus funciones. Escuché la risa de Monika por encima de mis pensamientos.

-Es un poco divertido-dijo con una pequeña y adorable sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, no, el poema no. Hablo de como tus poemas y los de Sayori son cada vez más similares. Me sorprende que estás tan bien sincronizado con ella. Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con ella de nuevo, ¿cierto?

-Supongo que puedes decir eso. Después de todo, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos unos niños y no la había visto estos últimos años, pero desde que me uní al club, hemos pasado muchísimo tiempo juntos.

-Ya veo-dice poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios-. Eso me recuerda… creo que Sayori estaba un poquito decaída hoy.

-¿En serio?-dije un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba. De un momento para otro mi mente se concentró totalmente en Sayori de nuevo-¿Te dijo algo?

-Bueno… Jack, no habrás estado coqueteando con ella, ¿o sí?

-N-n-no. Por supuesto que no. La he tratado como siempre lo he hecho.

-Muy bien. Solo quería asegurarme, sé lo mucho que te preocupas por ella… sería terrible si algo malo le pasará así que… mantente alerta.

-Claro.

-Sayori ha estado actuando mucho más feliz desde que tú te uniste al club, ¿Qué la habrá hecho cambiar así tan de repente?

Los amigos disfrutaban estando con sus amigos, porque ya están acostumbrados, porque ya se conocen mutuamente… pero Monika seguía con que Sayori estaba enamorada de mí.

-Bueno, no importa. Este no es el momento para hablar de ello. Voy a compartir mi poema contigo, ¿te parece?

-Claro-dije tomando la hoja de papel que me entregaba:

 _"La señorita que lo sabía todo."_

 _"Una vieja historia cuenta de una dama que recorre la tierra._

 _La señorita que lo sabe todo._

 _Una hermosa dama que encontró cada respuesta,_

 _Cada significado,_

 _Cada propósito,_

 _Y todo antes buscado._

 _Y aquí estoy._

 _una pluma_

 _Perdida en el cielo, víctima de las corrientes de viento._

 _Día tras día, busco._

 _Busco con poca esperanza, sabiendo que las leyendas no existen._

 _Pero cuando todo lo demás me falló,_

 _Cuando todos se han dado la vuelta,_

 _La leyenda es lo único que queda – La última estrella brillando en el cielo crepuscular._

 _Hasta que un día, el viento deja de soplar._

 _Caigo._

 _Y caigo y caigo, y caigo aún más._

 _Suave como una pluma._

 _Una pluma seca sin expresión._

 _Pero una mano me atrapa, entre su pulgar y dedo índice._

 _La mano de una bella dama._

 _La veo a los ojos sin encontrar fin a su mirada._

 _La dama que lo sabe todo sabe lo que pienso._

 _Antes de poder hablar, responde con una voz hueca._

 _"He encontrado cada respuesta, las cuales no valen nada._

 _No hay significado._

 _No hay propósito._

 _Y solo buscamos lo imposible._

 _No soy tu leyenda._

 _Tu leyenda no existe."_

 _Y con un respiro, me manda de nuevo a flote, y tomo una corriente de viento."_

-¿Sabes? Me siento como que aprendo y siempre estoy buscando respuesta para las pequeñas cosas que le dan sentido a la vida. No es que quiera ser filosófica ni nada de eso, pero era lo que traía en mente, así que decidí escribir sobre ello.

-Vaya y… supongo que tú eres la bella dama.

-¿Crees que soy bella?

-Y lista, muy lista.

-Pues gracias-dijo un poco sonrojada, era la primera vez que veía a Monika sonrojada-. De hecho, mi poema es paradójico, porque… si tuviéramos todas las respuestas, ¿el mundo no empezaría a perder sentido?

-De hecho, me he dado cuenta de algo y es que parece que cada miembro del club parece que disfruta escribiendo más sobre cosas tristes que felices.

-Jajaja, ¿sorprendido? Es decir, si todo estuviera bien, no tendríamos nada sobre que escribir, ¿no crees? Los humanos no son criaturas bidimensionales y tú debes saber eso mejor que nadie.

¿Son? ¿Tú debes saberlo? Monika cada vez me hacía sospechar más de ella, estaba claro que ella no era una humana al cien, después de todo era un programa. Sin embargo, esto me hacía creer que era el punto de origen aún más de lo que imaginaba. Puse mi mano detrás de mí con la memoria del virus en mano.

-Quieres decir… ¿Qué los humanos somos unidimensionales?

-Oh sí, eso. Olvide el somos, después de todo también soy humana, ¿no? Tengo piel y cabello y todo eso que me vuelve un humano.

-Sí-respire hondo mientras guardaba la memoria.

-Como sea. Aquí está el consejo de escritura de Monika de hoy: ¿eres demasiado tímido compartiendo tus escritos por qué temes no ser tan bueno como esperan? Puede ser muy desmotivador recibir una respuesta fría para algo a lo que de verdad le pusiste mucho esfuerzo, pero si encuentras a gente que disfrute de tu escritura entonces compartirlo se volverá más fácil. Ya que aparte de decirte si tu escritura es buena, regular o mala, se fijarán en todo lo que hay detrás de ello y así te dirán unas cosas en las que puedes trabajar. Esto es mucho más motivador y te anima a seguir trabajando en ello. Es como tener tu propio club de literatura, ¿no crees? Bueno, ese es mi consejo por hoy. Gracias por escuchar.

* * *

 _Chicos, quieran a sus padres, respeten a sus padres, no saben cuando pueden perderlos. Aprecienlos, quiéranlos, cuídenlos._

 _Nueva parte, nuevas preguntas: ¿Qué estará pasando por la cabeza de Sayori? ¿Monika tendrá razón acerca de que Sayori ama a Jack más de lo que imagina? ¿Natsuki y Jack están más relacionados de lo que creen pero no se han dado cuenta? ¿Qué ocurrió con Yuri para no querer estar más con Jack? ¿Monika es el punto de origen?_

 _Sin más, nos vemos dentro de unas horas, hasta entonces..._


	11. Preparando el festival

_Buenas noches, o días, o tardes, o sea la hora que sea desde donde estás leyendo esto._

 _Pues como dije, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo que trae una pequeña interacción entre Jack y el que para mí es el personaje perfecto. Aprendan de su plática porque es algo muy cierto y es una lección que como todas puede cambiar vidas._

 _Por cierto, ya hay fecha de lanzamiento para mi siguiente fic: "Jacksuki: amor rosa y negro" el cual no cambiará de fecha, independientemente de si haya acabado este o no, ¿Por qué? Joder, ya tengo escritos los primeros... 12, 13 capítulos y es un trabajo que, aunque esta basado en el famoso, espectacular y doloroso mod "Doki Doki Exit Music" le he puesto mucho cariño, mi toque personal, me ha hecho llorar incluso mientras lo escribía._

 _Bueno, no demás tantas vueltas en el futuro y concentrémonos en el presente, el presente que Jack está sufriendo._

 **Nota:** _Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos al gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo._

* * *

 **"Todos tienen su lado malvado. Pero el mío... es el peor."  
**

-Jack.

* * *

Preparando el festival

-Muy bien ustedes tres-nos llama Monika con una cantarina voz-. Ya todos hemos compartido los poemas, ¿cierto? Ahora podemos concentrarnos en…

-Espera un segundo-dijo Natsuki parándose a un lado mío-. Es idea mía, ¿o has dicho algo fuera de lo común?

-¿Cómo?

-Algo sonó… un poco fuera de lo usual. No has dicho tu típica frase para llamarnos.

-¿frase típica? No tengo una frase típica.

-¿Por qué el día está tan raro hoy? Incluso Yuri parece notarlo.

-Hay una extraña sensación en el aire… como cuando algo malo va a pasar.

-Quizás en tus libros. Miren, lo único raro que hay aquí es que Sayori no está. Por eso Monika ha dicho, "ustedes tres".

-¡Lo sabía!-grito Natsuki alegre.

-Parece que tienes razón.

Monika y yo suspiramos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Sayori siempre iluminaba todo por aquí con su alegría, ¿no es cierto? Pareciera que todo está desbalanceado cuando ella no está alrededor.

-¿A dónde demonios se ha ido de cualquier forma? Pensé que solo iba a orinar.

-Natsuki, por favor muestra un poco más de modales.

-Ay, por favor.

-Sayori no se sentía muy bien, así que decidió irse a casa antes.

-Entonces era eso. Espero que este bien.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Sayori volteándome a ver-. De todas las ocasiones en las que podías escoger no ir con ella a casa, ¿decidiste que fuera cuando se sentía peor? Después de que están tan cariñosos el uno con el otro.

-Umm… no-dije inclinándome hacia ella y recargándome en el escritorio-. Primero que nada, deja de malentender mi amistad con Sayori, si me gustará… ella y yo ya estaríamos juntos porque sé, como conseguir lo que quiero-mi sonrisa nunca se borró de mi cara, quería intimidarla-. Y segundo…-continué alejándome de ella-. Ha estado evadiéndome todo el día, no quería forzarla a estar conmigo si no quería.

-Awwww.

"¿Esa expresión vino de Yuri, o de todas aquí?"

-Relájense chicas-dice Monika elevando las manos-. Hable con ella antes de irse y todo parecía estar en orden.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo?

-Da igual, necesitamos concentrarnos en las preparaciones del festival así que, vamos a ver qué hará cada uno de nosotros este fin de semana.

-Yo ya sé que voy a hacer-dice Natsuki emocionada.

-Eso es… Natsuki horneará cupcakes, pero vamos a necesitar muchos y de distintos sabores. ¿Podrás hacerlo por ti misma Natsuki?

-Desafío aceptado-dice Natsuki con una sonrisa.

-Y yo, bueno… voy a imprimir y armar unos panfletos. Sayori está ayudándome a diseñarlos. Y Yuri… tú puedes… umm…-Natsuki y yo nos quedamos viéndola-. Chicos, ¿Pueden ayudarme a buscar algo para Yuri?

-Bueno…-decimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Soy una inútil.

-No digas eso Yuri-dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro-. Eres la chica más talentosa aquí, ¿sabes?

Puedo escuchar como Natsuki gruñe a mis espaldas.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa Natsuki?

-Hasta yo puedo decirlo. No es por darle crédito a Sayori, pero puedo decir que las cosas se vuelven un poco más difíciles cuando ella no está cerca-Monika suspira con fuerza.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso… pero si no puedo ser una líder por mí misma, entonces tampoco podré crecer bien como una persona. Así que, Yuri… tienes linda letra, ¿sabías? Deberías hacer alguna decoración para no sé, ayudar a poner la atmosfera.

-¿Atmosfera? Umm… bueno, yo… amo la atmosfera.

La expresión de Yuri cambia de repente y mira al escritorio mientras piensa, afirmando con la cabeza cada cierta ocasión. Como si estuviera acomodando todo en su mente.

-Tu mente ya está corriendo, por lo que puedo ver-digo llamando su atención.

-Eso es genial, serás una maravillosa ayuda Yuri. Y con eso… solo nos quedas tú, Jack.

-Por supues… ¿Qué yo qué?

-Sí, tú.

-Vaya, el que de verdad es inútil.

-Jaja, no digas eso. De hecho, Natsuki y Yuri tienen tareas muy pesadas de hacer, sería buena idea que les dieras una mano. Aunque puedes ayudarme a mí también claro, si tú quieres. Lo apreciaré mucho.

Monika… está… ¿sugiriéndome pasar el fin de semana con una de las chicas del club? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que responda a eso?

-Bueno…-dice Yuri parándose junto a ella-. Supongo que no me caería mal una pequeña ayudita.

-Bien-dijo Natsuki parándose al otro lado de Monika-. Incluso si no sabes nada sobre como hornear, siempre está el trabajo sucio que puedes hacer. No es como que Monika me de muchas opciones o tú te vayas a quedar solo ahí sentado.

Natsuki intenta esconder sus ganas de que trabaje con ella detrás de esas excusas.

-Si mal no recuerdo Natsuki… dijiste que no te importaría encargarte por ti sola de tu tarea. A Jack no le gustaría estar alrededor si lo haces sentir como si te molestará su presencia. Así que… a lo mejor se sentiría más cómodo ayudándome con la decoración.

-Aguántame ahí. Yo jamás dije eso. Además, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hacer algunas decoraciones? Me parece que solamente estás buscando excusa para que tú y Jack…

-¿De qué estás hablando? Es un trabajo muy meticuloso.

-¿Y hornear no lo es? Solo porque tú crees…

-Chica, chicas-dijo Monika interponiéndose entre las dos-. Hay que calmarnos un poco, al final, Jack es el que decidirá con quién quiere trabajar. De hecho… no ha tenido oportunidad de pasar tiempo conmigo-esto lo dijo mientras caminaba detrás de mí pasando sus suaves y delicados dedos por los músculos de mi espalda-. Así que estoy segura que él está interesado en…

-Literalmente dijiste…

-Yo también estoy sorprendida.

-Solo decía-dijo quitando sus dedos de mi espalda.

-¿Podemos terminar con esto de una vez?

-Cierto. Jack, estás cómodo con esto, ¿cierto? Después de todo, es tú decisión.

-Umm… claro.

-Muy bien en ese caso…

Las tres se sentaron frente a mí en el escritorio. Maldición, esto era más difícil que escoger a tu primer pokémon. Hornear con la hermosa Natsuki, decorar con la intelectual Yuri, imprimir y doblar panfletos con la líder Monika, o…

Sentí una vibración venir del reloj, como si me estuviera llamando. Voltee a verlo para encontrarme con cuatro nombres.

Aaaaaa, así que por eso vibraba. Me mostraba las opciones que tenía en ciertas circunstancias. Y ahí estaban: Natsuki, Yuri, Monika y…

-Sayori-las cuatro me miraron confundidas-. Umm… quiero decir… si debo ayudar a algún miembro del club, preferiría hacerlo con Sayori-la verdad quería estar con ella, quería asegurarme de que estaba bien-. Es decir… somos vecinos y…

-Pe-pero Monika dijo…

-Monika dijo que Sayori iba a ayudarla-la interrumpió Natsuki levantándose de golpe-, ¿De verdad nos odias tanto?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Lo siento, no quería hacer que esto fuera más difícil para ti.

El reloj volvió a vibrar, el nombre de Sayori se había vuelto gris, tal parecía que cada vez que hacías una opción, el reloj lo marcaba.

-Solo… piensa en el club, ¿vale?

Muy bien, veamos las opciones. Primero Yuri: ella iba con la idea de que íbamos a hacer unas decoraciones, pero esa podía ser nuestra cita. Podía aprovechar la situación y salir con ella, ir por un café, discutir sobre un libro, aprovechar que estaremos juntos un buen rato y pasarla bien. Podríamos divertirnos un rato.

Natsuki: la verdad desde que había entrado al juego lo único que quería era estar con ella… salir juntos, pasear juntos, comer juntos, dormir juntos, jugar juntos, bromear juntos, quería estar solo con ella. Mandar al diablo al mundo y simplemente estar con ella.

Monika… bueno, aparentemente Yuri y Natsuki no iban a dejarme escogerla como compañera. Así que mejor no intentarlo.

Sin embargo, aquí había un punto a favor de una de ellas, y en contra de la otra. Aunque me doliera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, deberé seguir soñando con que ese día llegue, con el día que pueda tocar su piel.

-Bueno, probablemente me sentiría más cómodo ayudando a Yuri.

-¿A mí?

-¿Es en serio? Porque solo…

-Natsuki-la interrumpió Monika como si estuviera regañando a un niño-. Sabía que ibas a decir algo malo.

-P-por supuesto que no-dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Solo iba a decir… que… umm…

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ayudar a Yuri?

-Sí. Eso me gustaría.

-Me alegra-dice Yuri con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-. Tengo el mal hábito de sobre pensar las cosas, así que creo que tu ayuda me sería muy útil.

-Es bueno oír eso. Natsuki, ¿estarás bien horneando sola?

-Claro que sí. Ya lo había dicho.

-Muy bien-todos podíamos notar el toque ácido en la actitud de Natsuki.

-Entonces… ¿esto es todo por hoy? Hemos terminado.

-Sí. Esto sería todo, ¿están emocionados chicos?

-Emocionada no sería la palabra que usaría. Pero creo que tengo ganas de ver qué pasa, ¿te sientes igual Jack?

-Bueno, supongo que podemos decir que estoy emocionado por ver qué ocurre-dije al tiempo que me colgaba la mochila

-Eso es suficiente para mí, ¿Qué hay de ti Natsuki?

Natsuki se mantiene con los brazos cruzados viendo por la ventana.

-Natsuki-la llama Yuri un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué todos están hablándome?! No he dicho nada.

-No, no. Eso no es lo que quería decir, umm…-Yuri mira ansiosa alrededor de la habitación-. Lo lamento, no sé por qué Jack me ha escogido. Además, tus cupcakes son los mejores que he probado, van muy bien acompañados con mi té. No importa que haga, jamás podrá compararse con ellos, así que…

-Sí, sí. Entiendo. Yo también estoy sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, yo soy la que está actuando de forma inmadura, lo sé, pero de pronto estás tratando de animarme…

-Sé que no soy muy buena haciéndolo. Lamento si dije algo malo.

Natsuki no es la única sorprendida. Monika y yo miramos a Yuri asombrados por lo que acaba de decir. Cuando ella trata de animar a los demás, debe de estar muy alejada de su zona de confort, pero empiezo a entenderlo. Yuri quiere sonar como Sayori. Aunque no salió increíblemente bien, sé que intento decir algo que diría Sayori para arreglar la situación. Sayori siempre ayuda a hacer reír a todos y hacerlos sentir bien.

-No, de verdad lo aprecio. Lamento crear un alboroto contigo. Pero voy a decirte algo-Yuri la miro algo asustada-. Puedo asegurarte que mis cupcakes van a ser lo mejor del maldito evento.

-Sí-dijo Monika emocionada-. Espero verlos dando lo mejor. Y con esto, creo que terminamos por hoy, así que es tiempo de que cada quien se vaya para casa.

-Entonces vámonos-grito Natsuki mientras salía corriendo.

De verdad parecía esperar para irse. Seguí a Monika hacia la salida cuando sentí que alguien me detuvo, me di la vuelta para mirar a Yuri tomando mi brazo.

-Lo siento Jack, pero es que, no tengo ninguna manera de contactarme.

-Tienes razón, entonces, ¿Deberíamos intercambiar números?

Yuri afirma con la cabeza antes de darme su número, después yo hago lo mismo con el mío.

-Bueno, te veré en tu casa el domingo.

-Umm… ¿en mi casa?

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema?

-No. Solo que… creí que yo iría a tu casa, tomando en cuenta que yo voy a ayudarte a ti.

-Bueno… la última vez que lleve a un chico a casa mis padres, umm… mis padres…

-Claro, entiendo-dije evitando que siguiera hablando-. Espero ser de ayuda para ti, tomando en cuenta que no soy muy creativo-mentira.

-No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que seremos un gran equipo juntos, aunque me hayas escogido porque te sentiste mal o algo así-ambos salimos del club despidiéndonos de Monika.

-Espera, espera, espera, espera-dije deteniéndola-. No crees eso, ¿o sí?

-No lo sé, es difícil encontrar alguna otra razón para que me escogieras.

-Estás olvidando la razón más importante por la cual te escogí. Tú y yo tenemos una cita pendiente.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito sonrojada.

-Sí. Hablamos de eso anoche.

-Oh. Creo que tienes razón-dijo dándome una sonrisa-. En ese caso, te veré el domingo.

* * *

Paso a través del patio de la escuela. No podía creerlo, Yuri iba a ir a mi casa el domingo. Aunque… habría preferido hacer esto con Sayori o incluso con…

-¿Natsuki?-dije al ver un pequeño pie entre los arbustos. Me acerqué para verla-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me gusta venir aquí y pensar, quedarme sola con mis pensamientos, sin nadie que me moleste.

-Te entiendo-dije afirmando con la cabeza-. Oye, tengo hambre, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-Tú… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Pues claro. No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de salir con una chica tan guapa.

Natsuki me sonrió cálidamente, le devolví la sonrisa antes de ofrecerle una mano. Se sujetó antes de impulsarse hacia arriba. Caminamos hasta donde estaba la motocicleta, de hecho, no había soltado mi mano en ese pequeño tramo.

-¿Es tuya?

-¿te gusta?

-Un poco.

La mire directo a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan linda? Supongo que todo era gracias a la magia de la programación

-Toma-dije dándole un… ¿De dónde demonios saqué este casco?

-Gracias.

El casco tenía un gran corazón al frente y un pequeño y tierno puerquito dibujado atrás. Se lo puso antes de subir a la motocicleta. Me rodeo con sus brazos poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho. Aceleré alejándonos a gran velocidad de la escuela. Se sujetó con más fuerza al notar la velocidad a la que íbamos.

-Y bien Natsuki, ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Algo con carne.

-¿Hamburguesas?

-Me parece bien.

* * *

Pague las dos hamburguesas antes de ir a donde Natsuki y entregarle la suya.

-Natsuki, estaba pensando-dije después de morderle a mi hamburguesa-. En el festival.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Me gustaría pasarlo contigo-Natsuki hace ese típico ruido como cuando alguien se atraganta de la sorpresa-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Quieres estar el día del festival conmigo?

-Claro. ¿Tenías planes? ¿Ibas a ir con alguien?

-No, no. Pero… ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo? ¿no preferirías ir con Sayori o Yuri? Incluso Monika.

-Sí. Pero quiero pasar el día contigo, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?

-Me gustaría estar contigo.

No puedo evitar verla mientras come, ella era una de las razones por las que no me sentía con la capacidad suficiente para destruir el juego. ¿Cómo podían estas chicas tan guapas y adorables haber creado tantos problemas en el mundo real?

-Natsuki-dije llamando su atención-. Supongamos que el mundo ha tenido problemas, un grupo de personas ha estado asesinando gente o provocándoles el suicidio. Y su única oportunidad es un adolescente, común y corriente con una habilidad en cuestión, él no le teme a nada. Sin embargo, este héroe se encariña con esas personas que, aunque han sido catalogadas como malas, ha podido ver lo que son, la belleza que tienen dentro, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Bueno… debería escuchar a su corazón. Pongamos un ejemplo, tú eres un asesino que fue enviado a matarme, pero al momento de conocerme… de conocer a tú víctima. Te das cuenta de que para ti soy la persona ideal, que estás completamente enamorado de mí. La paga es buena, cien mil dólares por quitarme la vida, ahora es tu decisión: ¿valdrá la pena perderme por unos cuántos dólares? ¿o le harás caso a tú corazón y te quedarás conmigo?

Su mano atraviesa la mesa hasta quedar frente a mí, era una muy buena comparación. Debía escuchar a mi corazón, escuchar lo que decía, sentir lo que quería. Las eliminaría o…

-Me quedaré contigo-digo tomando su mano.

* * *

 _Ojol, si el internet no me falla y el tiempo no me come el jueves... 23 de noviembre estaríamos dando final al primer round-"Round de Calentamiento"-para comenzar con el segundo round-"Round de Búsqueda" y como dicen por ahí empezar con lo sabrosuki. Así que, atentos._

 _¿Qué ocurrirá con Jack y Yuri este domingo? ¿Sayori podrá mejorar su extraña e inoportuna actitud? La relación entre Natsuki y Jack está mejorando, ¿Pero hasta que punto? ¿Cumplirá su promesa de quedarse con ella?_

 _No lo sé y no lo sabremos. Hasta el siguiente capitulo..._


	12. Sayori

_Bien dicen que más vale tarde que nunca y aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Hasta el momento el único que me ha hecho llorar.  
_

 _Bueno, no voy a alargar más, simplemente decirles que el domingo ahora sí ya terminamos totalmente el primer round de Doki Doki: Desactiva el juego y empezar con lo interesante así que atentos._

 _Empezamos..._

 **Nota:** Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos al gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo.

* * *

 **"Merezco todos y cada uno de mis castigos."  
**

-Sayori.

* * *

Sayori…

No podía creerlo, ¿Yuri iba a venir a mi casa el domingo? Aunque hubiera preferido hacer esto con Sayori… mi ansiedad volaba por los aires. Supuse que para este momento ya sabría cómo lidiar con ella, pero no sé qué podría ocurrir fuera de clase.

¿Por qué me sentía tan nervioso de qué Sayori pudiese enterarse de esto? No es como… si yo me sintiera lo mismo que ella siente por mí. Además, Monika dijo que esto era por el club, no tengo porque preocuparme. Supongo que, si no pienso tanto en ello, la pasare bien.

Entró a la casa y me dirijo a mi habitación, me desvisto y tomo mi toalla antes de ir hacia el baño. Abro la llave de la ducha antes de entrar, el agua está caliente y me relaja al entrar en contacto con mi piel. Cierro los ojos antes de levantar la cara, dejando que el agua tocará cada centímetro de mi cara. Tomo la botella de shampoo antes de poner un poco en mí cabello, cierro los ojos cuando comienzo a tallarme la cabeza, creando un poco de espuma.

"Relajante, ¿verdad?"

Quito la espuma de mi cara antes de abrir los ojos, estoy… solo. No… no puede ser posible, mire del otro lado de la cortina esperando ver algo, nada. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Lo oí, lo sentí, pero, pero… no lo vi. No me servía de mucho sentir y oír algo si no lo vi. La voz pudo haber sido una idea mía, en ocasiones oía cosas que no eran reales, cosas que solo yo podía oír. Y en cuanto a lo que sentí, era igual. En ocasiones sentía cosas que no eran reales, por ejemplo: arañas subiendo por mis pantorrillas, algo moviéndose en mis bíceps, incluso un dedo pasando por mi columna.

Me paso la mano por la cara antes de darme una pequeña cachetada. Tomo la toalla, me seco y la envuelvo en mi cintura antes de dirigirme a mi cuarto. Me siento frente a la computadora y la enciendo, aparecen las palabras "esperando segundo servidor". Me levanto para ponerme unos bóxers antes de escuchar la voz de Karen.

-Así que esta vez te has… ¿Jack?

-Aquí estoy-dije desde fuera de la pantalla, corrí a sentarme a la silla-. Aquí estoy.

-Jack, ¡¿Qué demonios te paso en el pecho?!

-¿eh?-olvidé que no traía playera puesta, dejando a la vista mis cicatrices-. A eso. Cuando tenía dieciséis comencé a crecer mucho y muy rápido, me junté con un chico de americano así que mis músculos comenzaron a crecer muy rápido. Tanto que tengo esto en el pecho.

-Parece que un oso te araño en todo el pecho.

-Me gusta cómo se ve. Tengo unos parecidos en la espalda justo al lado de los de la motocicleta.

-¿Sabes conducir motocicleta?

-Sé muchas cosas. Como que cada vez que hablamos decides traer desabrochados los primeros tres botones de tu camisa-se cruzó de brazos ocultando sus pechos tras ellos-. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy un fan del misterio, analizo muy bien las cosas.

-Por eso estás ahí dentro.

-No sé si tomar eso como un halago… o como un insulto.

-Un halago.

Baje la mirada analizando el reloj, aún no sabía para que el botón rojo, supongo que debía esperar a que llegará el momento indicado.

-¿Qué tal está mi madre?

-Recuperándose. Tuvimos que llevarla al hospital porque tuvimos unos pequeños problemas.

-Pero está estable.

-Sí.

-Es lo único que me importa.

-¿Cómo va tu misión ahí dentro?

Buena pregunta… una pregunta sin respuesta. Todo estaba poniéndose muy extraño aquí dentro, mis sospechas sobre Monika aún no se iban. De hecho, con el pasar de los días cada vez encajaba todo aún más.

-Monika-contesté.

-¿Qué tiene ella?

-Dijeron que no podían encontrar el punto de origen, ¿no? Creo que es porque… ella es el punto de origen. No podían encontrarlo porque es un punto en movimiento, podía alterarse para evitar que el virus la atrapará.

-Muy bien, pues entonces termina con esto.

-Es solo que… no creo poder hacerlo.

-¿Qué?-podía ver la confusión en su rostro-. P-p-pero… tú querías hacerlo, ¿no? Por eso es que has aceptado entrar en esto.

-Pues sí, pero…

-¿Acaso has olvidado lo que ha hecho este juego aquí afuera?-su actitud cambió por completo, se veía molesta-¿Vas a echarte para atrás ahora?-Karen se alejó de la pantalla mientras se recargaba en la silla.

Se veía molesta. A leguas podía decir porque se había puesto así de repente: quería que estuviera ahí, con ella. Ella sentía por mí lo mismo que yo por Natsuki. Para mí, Karen era mi gran amiga… pero nada más. No me atraía de ninguna otra manera.

-Amo a Natsuki-dije llamando su atención-. Ella es una de las más grandes razones por las que no puedo hacerlo. No quiero perderla.

-Solo termina lo que empezaste-dijo antes de apagar la computadora.

Me quedé solo, ¿Y ahora qué? Tomé un lápiz y papel y escribí:

 _"Cosas por hacer"_

 _"Descubrir todas las funciones del reloj"_

 _"Descubrir más de Monika"_

 _"Apoyar a Sayori"_

 _"Arreglar las cosas con Karen"_

 _"Salir con Yuri"_

 _"Invitar a Natsuki a una cita"_

 _"Unirme al equipo de americano"_

Creo que eso era todo, para mí al menos, estos eran los puntos más importantes y las cosas que debía lograr aquí dentro. Espera, olvidé lo más importante. Escribí la última misión…

 _"Decirle a Natsuki lo que siento"_

* * *

¡Muy bien! Hoy… es domingo. Debo admitir que estoy muy nervioso de que Yuri venga a visitarme. Me dije unas treinta veces que estaba bien, que no había ninguna razón para ponerme nervioso porque Yuri viniera a verme, pero no ayudo mucho. Yuri es claramente una persona introvertida y tímida en general, así que supuse que ocurriría lo mismo que en el gimnasio del lugar dónde, por cierto, venía llegando.

Había recibido uno o dos mensajes de Yuri diciéndome que estaba ansiosa por verme y que me vería en unas horas. Me detuve justo frente a la puerta de la barda.

-Sayori…-dije mientras miraba su casa.

No había escuchado ni sabido nada de ella desde el viernes, justo antes de que se fuera del club. No es como si hubiera estado texteandole todo el tiempo o algo, pero la preocupación seguía en mi mente. Entre lo que Sayori dijo y lo que Monika dijo… ¿Estaba bien dejar a Sayori de lado cuando me necesitaba?

-Sayori…-fue lo único que dije.

Lancé mi mochila hacia el otro lado de la barda, no me preocupaba mucho que algo se rompiera, solamente había ropa dentro. Decidí ir a visitar a Sayori antes de que Yuri llegará.

Muchas personas enviarían un mensaje preguntando si podían ir a visitarte, yo envié un mensaje diciendo: "Voy para allá". Una vez en la casa de Sayori, toco la puerta antes de notar que está abierto. Decidí entrar por mi propia cuenta.

La casa está en silencio, es una casa muy bonita, de echo su estructura era parecida a la de mi propia casa. Olía bien. Olía increíblemente bien. Sayori no estaba en ninguna parte del piso de abajo, así que asumí que estaría en su habitación. Para ser honestos, creí que Sayori correría abajo y se lanzaría a mí en un abrazo. Subí las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, finalmente la encuentro sentada en el suelo.

-Sayori-la saludó muy relajado, pero en realidad, sentía mucha preocupación.

-Hola Jack-me saluda con una sonrisa.

Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me siento justo frente a ella y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que su sonrisa no es pura, se ve mucho más diferente que de costumbre. La veía con preocupación en mi cara, hubo un gran silencio entre nosotros.

-Hacía un buen rato que no venías a casa, ¿cierto?

-Sí… supongo que tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería cuando decía que solía ayudarle a ordenar su habitación, estaba completamente hecha un desastre. Puedo ver unos pequeños peluches de una vaca y un pájaro que me daba una extraña sensación al igual que unas decoraciones que, a juzgar por el aspecto, ya llevarían más de ocho años.

-Jejeje-se ríe al ver como inspeccionaba su habitación-. Si vinieras más seguido estaría menos desordenado.

-Seguramente porque yo terminaría limpiando por ti-dije pellizcando suavemente su mejilla.

-Oye-dijo sujetando mi mano mientras reía. Debía admitir que me encanta verla sonreír… oírla reír. Aparto mi mano de su mejilla antes de hablar-, ¿Qué te hizo venir de repente a verme hoy? ¿no se supone que ibas a verte con Yuri?

-Sí, pero… espera, ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?-Sayori no había estado en el club cuando hice mi elección.

-Monika me lo contó-me lo imaginé-. Es que es… natural, en ella mantenerme informada sobre las preparaciones del festival.

-Sí, entiendo. Eres la vicepresidenta del club, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿no deberías ir a ayudar a Monika con su parte?

-Por supuesto, pero… estoy… ayudándola en línea, sí, línea. No habíamos planeado vernos o algo así.

-Oh. Entonces solo Yuri y yo…

-Sí.

Otro silencio entre nosotros. Sayori mira hacia una dirección random, su triste mirada volvió a su rostro. ¿Y si Monika tenía razón? ¿Y si…?

-Solo… quería venir a verte, saber cómo estabas. Después de que te fuiste el viernes. Parecía que algo estaba mal… algo que no puedes ocultarme-tome su mano con fuerza, tratando de hacerla sentir segura de hablar conmigo. No quería mentirle, pero quería que me dijera lo que sentía para poder ayudarla-. Te conozco demasiado bien, mejor que nadie, así que…-Sayori sonríe al mismo tiempo que sacude la cabeza.

-Eso no está bien Jack.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser… como eran antes? Todo esto es mi culpa. Si no fuera tan débil para expresar mis sentimientos… no cometería fallas tan estúpidas y no te preocuparías por mí para nada… no deberías haber venido aquí, no deberías pensar en mí. Pero supongo que este es mi castigo, ¿no es cierto? Estoy siendo castigada por ser tan egoísta. Creo que por eso el mundo ha querido que vinieras a verme, solo quiere torturarme.

-Sayori-la tome de los hombros poniendo mi rostro frente al suyo y mirándola directo a los ojos-, ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿estás escuchándote ahora mismo? Sabía que algo estaba contigo. No hay otra explicación para que estés así. Cuéntame… ahora. Hasta que no sepa lo que te ocurre, no podré dejar de pensar en ti.

Sayori ríe nerviosa al mismo tiempo que me da un intento de una sonrisa. Quita mis manos de sus hombros y se pone de pie.

-Me pusiste una muy buena trampa, pero… nada malo ocurre conmigo. Siempre he sido así, solo que estás viéndolo por primera vez.

-Ver… ¿Qué?-dije al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie-¿De qué hablas?

-De verdad vas a hacerme decirlo, ¿no Jack? Supongo que esta vez no tengo opción-Sayori se sienta sobre su cama antes de empezar-. La cosa es… que he tenido una enorme depresión durante toda mi vida. ¿no lo sabías? ¿Por qué crees que siempre llego tarde a la escuela? Porque… la mayor parte del tiempo, no encuentro ningún motivo para salir de la cama. ¿Qué razón tengo para salir de la cama cuando sé… cuando sé que no valgo para nada?-podía notar como su voz temblaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-¿Para qué ir a la escuela? ¿Para qué comer? ¿Para qué hacer amigos? ¿Para qué hacer que otras personas pongan su energía y carisma en pasar algo de tiempo conmigo? Eso es lo que se siente… y por eso, solo quiero hacer feliz a todo el mundo. Sin que nadie se preocupe por mí.

Las palabras de Sayori me quiebran el corazón. Muchas veces… las personas que hacemos reír a la gente… que las hacemos sonreír, somos también los que nos sentimos peor por dentro. Queremos ver a los demás felices, porque no queremos que sientan lo mismo que nosotros. Me doy la vuelta y me muerdo el labio inferior, no quería llorar, no frente a ella.

-¿Por qué Sayori?-dije sin voltear a verla-¿Por qué no me habías contado sobre esto antes? Me siento incluso… traicionado. Siento que ya no soy el amigo cercano que solía ser. Porque si hubiera sabido esto antes, habría hecho lo que fuera para ayudarte, aunque no pudiera ser mucho-me senté a un lado de ella en la cama-. Habría hecho que todos y cada uno de tus días fueran mejores, por eso soy tu amigo. Lo único que debías hacer era contármelo.

-No lo entiendes Jack-dijo bajando la mirada-. ¿Por qué crees que no te lo conté? Porque si lo hubiera hecho, habrías puesto todo tu esfuerzo y carisma en mí en lugar de en tus cosas importantes. No quiero que te preocupes por mí. Es agridulce cuando la gente se preocupa por ti. A veces se siente bien, pero otras, pareciera un murciélago en tu cabeza. Por eso es que quería que tú te hicieras amigo de todos los demás, ayudar a todos a ser feliz es la mejor cosa que puedes hacer por mí. Pero noté algo más… verte hacer amigo y estar tan cerca de todas en el club… se sintió como una lanza en mi corazón. Así que… llegue a la conclusión de que el mundo solo quiere torturarme. Ya que no importa que camino tome, todo me llevará al dolor.

-Tienes razón al decir que no te entiendo, no sé cómo te sientes del todo. Pero no necesito entenderlo. Lo que deba hacer para que dejes de sentirlo, o puedas sentirte mejor… lo haré sin dudarlo.

-No Jack. No hay nada que puedas hacer. La único que puedes hacer para ayudarme es que todo sea como siempre ha sido… pero soy egoísta. Finalmente te mostré la horrible persona que soy-las lágrimas comienzan a correr a través de las mejillas de Sayori-. Te hice unirte al club de literatura porque fui egoísta y mi corazón me castigo haciéndome sentir de formas que no puedo entender. Y ahora, tú también vienes y haces que me duela. Soy débil y egoísta. Eso soy. Y es por eso que voy a aceptar mis castigos, porque merezco todos y cada uno de ellos.

Tomé los hombros de Sayori y la acerqué a mi rodeándola por la espalda con un brazo y poniendo la otra sobre su cabeza. La abracé con fuerza, como si por soltarla fuera a perderla. Puedo sentir como se sujeta con fuerza de mi playera hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

-Jack…-puedo escuchar su voz temblorosa por el llanto.

-¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos en el armario? No importa que pase, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, sin importar lo que pase. Quiero ayudarte y cuidarte, pero no podré hacerlo si no tenemos una buena comunicación. Tienes que prometerme que no me volverás a ocultar algo como esto.

Sayori no me abraza, puedo sentir como sujeta mi playera, pero no me abraza. Puedo escuchar sus sollozos.

-No Jack. No me hagas esto. Por favor… yo solo…-Sayori deja un pequeño espacio solamente para sorber la nariz. No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

"Debes hacerle caso a tu corazón". Y lo que mi corazón quería era hacerla entender que me preocupaba por ella, que me importaba y que estaría ahí sin importar que.

-Si tú quieres llamarte a ti misma egoísta, entonces yo también soy egoísta. No importa que tanto me lleve, haré lo que me haga falta. Haré que estos sentimientos se vayan. Y si llegas a necesitar algo de mí, más te vale que me lo cuentes. Porque me volveré totalmente loco si no lo haces.

-No lo sé. No… lo sé. No lo sé.

Al final, Sayori termina envolviéndome en un abrazo también.

-No sé nada. Todo me da miedo Jack, no entiendo ni uno de mis sentimientos. El único momento en el que no siento nada es cuando siento dolor, pero… tu cuerpo está caliente y me asusta al mismo tiempo. Con tus brazos alrededor de mí me siento… segura, me siento a salvo, me siento…

-Como si no fuera a permitir que alguien te lastime.

Sayori y yo nos separamos.

-El… el festival es mañana-dije poniéndome de pie.

-Sí.

-¿Será divertido no?

-Sí.

Sayori se seca las lágrimas con sus manos, si pudiera estar aquí, con ella todo el día lo haría. Pero por ahora solo puedo hacer esto.

-Escúchame-me puse en cuclillas y tomé sus manos-. Te juro, por mi vida, que no dejaré que nada malo te pasé. ¿Quieres salir? Salimos. ¿Quieres comer? Comemos. ¿Quieres hablar con alguien? Hablaremos lo que sea necesario. Eres mi amiga, y antes que cualquier cosa, estás tú. Eres mi primera prioridad y lo que más me importa en este mundo-la miro directo a los ojos con una sonrisa. Quisiera quedarme aquí con ella-. De todos los días, este tenía que ser en el que tenía planes… podría cancelar.

-No, no. Por favor, no lo hagas. Si lo haces… no te perdonaré.

-Pero… aún falta para que Yuri llegue a casa, ¿Por qué no vienes y nos ayudas? Será divertido-para mí sorpresa, Sayori niega con la cabeza.

-Lo siento. No creo que este en mi mejor modo hoy. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Es… difícil de entender para mí, pero estoy intentándolo por ti.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes por mí-masajea mi mejilla con su pulgar al mismo tiempo que me da una pequeña sonrisa-. Te veré mañana, ¿ok?

-Muy bien-me levanté y abrí la puerta-. Ya quiero verte.

Me despido de Sayori y salgo de la casa. En mi camino a casa no puedo evitar sentirme raro, me detengo para tomar un poco de aire. Solamente puedo pensar en Sayori: en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su cabello… en su corazón. Entro a la casa y tomo mi lista de antes para tachar una tarea y poner otra:

 _"Cosas por hacer"_

 _"Descubrir todas las funciones del reloj"_

 _"Descubrir más de Monika"_

 _"Apoyar a Sayori"_

 _"Arreglar las cosas con Karen"_

 _"Salir con Yuri"_

 _"Invitar a Natsuki a una cita"_

 _"Unirme al equipo de americano"_

 _"Decirle a Natsuki lo que siento"_

 _"Proteger a Sayori"_

* * *

 _El domingo doble capitulo: final del primer round e inicio del segundo.  
_

 _¿Qué ocurrirá el domingo con Jack y Yuri? ¿Podrá Jack hacer lo necesario para ayudar a Sayori? ¿Por qué la actitud de Karen cambio tan de repente? Y sobre todo, ¿Quién invadió a Jack en la ducha?_

 _Nos vemos... hasta la próxima._


	13. Decorando con Yuri

_Muy buenas chicos, espero que esten bien y que se la hayan pasado sabroso esta semana._

 _He tenido muchos problemas durante estos últimos días que han involucrado ha varios miembros de mi familia, estudios, trabajo. Sin embargo voy a tratar de estabilizarme lo mejor que pueda para no dejar esta historia.  
_

 _Bueno, empezamos el capitulo número... ¿trece? el cual se centra en la querida-y no tan querida-Yuri pasando todo el fin de semana con Jack. Sin más, damos paso y empezamos con Doki Doki Desactiva el Juego._

 **Nota:** Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos al gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo.

* * *

 **"Creo que soy muy... intensa, como tu has dicho."  
**

-Yuri.

* * *

Decorando con Yuri

Después de escribir en mi "hoja de deseos" salgo de mi casa para tomar la mochila que lancé antes, me di cuenta que una botella se había quedado afuera así que salí por ella. Miré a través de la calle y vi algo que me hizo sentir un poco de miedo.

-Y-¿Yuri

-Uff… gracias a dios.

-Llegas un poco temprano. Lo siento, no estaba en casa, ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

-No, acabo de llegar. De hecho, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

-Pudiste haberme enviado un mensaje.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-No importa, pasa. Parece que trae muchas cosas para que trabajemos-tome las bolsas que traía antes de que entrará.

-Así es-dijo pasando al lado mío-. Por cierto, ¿conseguiste comprar todo lo que te pedí?

-Sí, más o menos. Espero que lo que conseguí haya estado bien.

-Estoy segura de que sí.

Yuri y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Lo primero que hace-y que todos seguramente haríamos en su lugar-es mirar alrededor de toda la habitación, como si la estuviera inspeccionando, de hecho, me hace sentir algo nervioso.

-Está muy limpio-dijo tomando aire profundo.

-Sí… limpié antes de que vinieras-dije soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Oh. Eso es muy lindo de tu parte.

-Bueno… me avergonzaría que hubieras venido y hubiera estado todo tirado mientras tú estabas aquí.

Era parte eso y parte que me gustaba ser muy limpio y organizado, no solamente con mis cosas, también en mi persona.

-Bueno. A mí me gusta la limpieza, pude haberte ayudado a limpiar.

-Claro, pero, ¿Cómo habría quedado como anfitrión?-pude ver que estaba a punto de abrir el cajón en el que guardaba mi "lista de cosas por hacer"-. No, espera.

La tome de la cintura y la jale hacia mí, haciendo que quedará totalmente pegada a mi cuerpo.

-Oh. L-lo siento-dijo sonrojada y poniendo sus manos en mi pecho-. No estaba pensando por un momento, me quede en blanco.

-Está bien-dije soltando su cintura.

Yuri pone sus manos en su cadera después de que la suelte, como si estuviera verificando que aun la tuviera ahí. Se veía increíble vestida así-suéter gris, pantalón negro y zapatillas del mismo color-y debía admitir que me gustaba como se veía. Agite la cabeza tratando de desatontarme.

-Entonces… umm…-dije rascándome la nuca-, ¿Deberíamos empezar ya?

-Claro. Tengo un par de cosas planeadas con las que puedes ayudarme: decoraciones y otras cosas para poder mejorar la atmosfera.

-¿Mejorar la atmosfera?

-Tú sabes… iluminación, velas aromáticas…

-Vaya Yuri. No creí que lo hubieras llevado tan lejos.

-Por supuesto. Quiero que nuestros invitados se sientan en otro mundo, aunque la gran mayoría solo se detenga por curiosidad… y cupcakes, claro. Pero quiero darles una experiencia que los haga querer más.

-Eso es genial. Es sencillo olvidar que eres una persona tan intensa.

-¿Intensa?-pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí. Es la mejor manera de decirlo.

-Y eso es algo… ¿malo?

-No, no, claro que no. De hecho, es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

-¿en serio?-dice con una pequeña sonrisa-. Vaya, eso me hace sentir aliviada y… algo feliz.

-Sí. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Solo… relájate.

-Relajarme-repite. Cierra los ojos y toma aire profundamente-. Conozco algunas cosas que podrían relajarme, de hecho, las traigo. Iba a usarlas durante el evento de poesía.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo qué?

-Hay que averiguarlo.

Yuri se levanta y revisa dentro de la bolsa. Saca unas velas y un extraño cilindro hecho de madera.

-Hice algunas compras cuando venía para acá, así que están aquí adentro. Estaba pensando en tapar las ventanas con papel negro e iluminar la habitación con las velas, así será más relajante, ¿no lo crees?

-Se me ocurría algo parecido-Yuri se acercó a la ventana para taparla.

Recorrí a Yuri con la mirada: su púrpura cabello, sus delgados y delicados brazos, sus largas y sensuales piernas, su redondo… bueno, eso no. Aunque sí debía admitir que se veía muy sexy así vestida. Sacudo la cabeza, ¿Por qué pienso esto de mi amiga?

-Oye Yuri, ¿Qué es esta cosa de madera?

-Oh. Es un difusor de aceites esenciales. ¿Estás familiarizado con la aromaterapia?

-¿Qué me apesta el que?

-Ya veo-toma el cilindro de madera entre sus manos y voltea a verme-. Es uno de mis contribuidores favoritos para crear una atmosfera positiva. Dependiendo de los aceites que tú escojas, puedes cambiar el ánimo del aire. Puedes sentir incluso como su aroma atraviesa tu cuerpo-puedo notar como sus labios se aproximan a los míos, lenta y provocativamente-. Relajación, energía positiva, romance, reflexión. Es como… magia.

Yuri pulsa un botón ubicado justo debajo del cilindro. En solo un momento, una enorme nube de empieza a salir justo entre nosotros, separándonos un par de centímetros. Inhalo hondo y el olor entra por mi nariz.

-Wow. Esto… huele asombroso-dije viendo a Yuri con una sonrisa. Rodee el cilindro poniendo mis manos sobre las de ella-, ¿Para qué tipo de ánimo es este?

-Es aceite de Jazmín-dijo sin dejar de verme-. Duele muy dulce y floreado, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Es una gran forma de describirlo.

-Elegí Jazmín para el evento porque hace mucho más que relajarte. La Jazmín ayuda a que sientas tus emociones a través de todo tu cuerpo. Te sientes más cálido y tu corazón late mucho más fuerte, ¿no crees que eso es perfecto cuando compartes tus poemas?

-Sí, eso suena muy bien. ¿Sabes? Parece que sabes mucho sobre este tema, así que estaré de acuerdo en todo lo que digas respecto al tema.

Yuri sonríe dulcemente, eso me hace sentir bien. Puedo sentir como el ritmo de mi corazón cambia cuando la veo sonreír. Deja el cilindro en mis manos antes de volver a la bolsa y sacar unos rodillos de cinta.

-¿Y eso?-pregunte curioso.

-Bueno… ¿Conseguiste el papel origami que te pedí?

-Sí. Aquí esta-puse el cilindro sobre el escritorio y tomé un pequeño paquete con varias hojas.

-Pues no usaremos el papel para hacer origami. Quiero escribir diferentes palabras en cada una de las hojas. Vamos a necesitar unas… ¿cien?

-Bueno, tenemos suficientes-dije al ver que el papel decía "cien hojas"-, ¿Para qué vamos a usarlos?

-Bueno. Voy a cortar pequeños pedazos de cinta para ponerlos en la puerta del club, colgaremos los papeles para hacer algo parecido a una cortina. ¿no sería hermoso? Aparte va a llamar la atención de todos lo que pasen por el club y alguien talvez quiera pasar y ver que hay dentro.

-Yuri, eso…-la mire con una cara de decepción, al instante pude ver como sus ánimos bajaban y su cara se llenaba de tristeza-. ¡Es una idea muy creativa!

-En… ¿en serio? ¿De verdad crees eso?

-Claro-dije tomando sus manos y dándole la vuelta-. No tenía idea de que fueras tan buena en esto Yuri.

-Bueno, supongo que soy un poco intensa… como dijiste antes-Yuri suelta una risita con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Tal y como ocurrió en el gimnasio, Yuri estaba mucho más relajada cuando solo estábamos nosotros dos… solos. Y si no era eso, seguramente estaba emocionada de compartir conmigo algo que ella disfruta.

-Ten, un marcador. Puedes escribir lo que quieras en cada hoja, te ayudaré cuando termine de cortar las cintas.

-Me parece bien.

Cierro las cortinas y la puerta, quedándonos con el tono rojizo de las veladoras y el aroma del cilindro de madera. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro antes de empezar a trabajar. Tenía suerte de tener una linda letras, así que comencé a escribir cualquier palabra relacionada con la literatura. Yuri desenrolla una de las cintas a el largo que quiere. De repente saca una última cosa de la bolsa que toma toda mi atención.

Un cuchillo. Es increíblemente bello, el mango esta hecho de plata y pareciera estar torcido. Su brillo es hermoso, su tamaño… su largo. No puedo apartar la mirada de él.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dice Yuri al verme hipnotizado con su cuchillo.

-Me encanta.

-¿Qué yo qué?-pregunta roja como tomate.

-¿Puedo verlo?-digo aclarando que hablo del cuchillo.

-Claro-me lo entrega de maravilla: con el mango enfrente, sin la mano en la cuchilla, sabe perfectamente lo que hace-. Si te cuento algo, ¿Prometes no verme como una chica rara?

-No. Por supuesto que no.

-¿Quedará entre nosotros?

-Claro.

-Bueno. La cosa es… que me encantan los cuchillos-quitó la mirada de la navaja para mirarla a ella, no podía…-, son bellísimos. No puedo evitarlo. No sé porque, pero la combinación de artesanía y el sentimiento de peligro me hace sentir… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No pienses que soy rara ni nada así-suelto una pequeña risa al descubrir nuestro mutuo gusto por los cuchillos-. Te estás riendo de mí.

-No, me río contigo. Es que es, divertido ver cómo te pones nerviosa al compartir lo que te gusta. Sabes… a mí también me gustan los cuchillos, me gusta que tengamos tantas cosas en común.

Yuri me sonríe un poco más relajada. Vuelvo a inspeccionar el cuchillo, es mucho más pesado de lo que parece. Tengo que preguntarle donde había conseguido un cuchillo así. Me pregunto qué tan afilado está, así que pongo mi dedo en el fi…

-¡Rayos!-gritó al mismo tiempo que soltaba el cuchillo.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-No creí que estuviera tan afilado-puedo sentir como mi dedo se empieza a entumir-. Apenas y lo toque.

-Esto es mi culpa, tuve que decírtelo antes: este cuchillo es extremadamente afilado. Puede cortar la piel como si fuera papel.

¡¿Cómo?! La sangre comienza a correr por mi dedo llenándomelo de sangre. Yuri toma mi dedo y lo mira de cerca.

-Oh-me mira y parece que le da un escalofrío.

-Si te incómoda, puedo ir a lavármela sin problema.

Sin previo aviso, Yuri pone su dedo en su boca y chupa mi herida. Puedo sentir como su lengua se retuerce a través de mi dedo, chupando cada gota de sangre que sale. Mi cuerpo se enfría y endurece al sentirla haciendo eso. Tiro de mi dedo instintivamente.

-Oh. Por favor, perdóname. No estaba pensando. Yo-yo-yo…

Yuri baja la mirada, parece que su cara está a punto de explotar.

-Yuri…

-Esto es lo más vergonzoso que he hecho, ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? De verdad lo siento.

-Umm…

Sí. Fue extraño que haya hecho eso así de repente, pero supongo que estaba intentando ayudar, ¿no?

-Creo que estás sobre reaccionando un poco.

-Umm…-no voltea a verme.

No podíamos seguir así, teníamos trabajo que hacer.

-Muy bien, suficiente.

Sé que es una estúpida idea, pero no podíamos perder tiempo. Tomé su mano y metí su dedo en mi boca.

-¡Jack!-al fin volteo a verme, sonrojada-¡¿De verdad hiciste eso?!

-Ahora, estamos a mano.

No dice nada, solamente se me queda viendo como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Sé que eso fue una mala idea.

De no ser por el dulce aroma del aceite de Jazmín, el aire estaría extremadamente pesado.

-Eres muy raro Jack-Yuri ríe tranquilamente-. Me gusta.

-¿Qué?-¿Yuri estaba llamándome raro? No sabía cómo responder a eso.

-¿Dónde guardas tus vendas?

-No creo que necesite una. Solamente fue una pequeña cortada. Mira, ya dejo de sangrar.

-Ya veo. Eso me relaja un poco.

La tensión desaparece de repente. Cada uno vuelve a las actividades que estaba haciendo antes de todo esto. Puedo ver como Yuri corta la cinta como si estuviera cortando aire, mientras tanto, yo continuó escribiendo sobre las hojas.

* * *

Pasan un par de horas hasta que terminamos de enlazar las hojas, los ponemos uno al lado de otro admirando nuestro trabajo. Luce mucho mejor de lo que imaginé y la verdad es que resultará muy bien como una cortina.

-Se ve genial-dijo parado al lado de ella-. Esto fue una grandiosa idea Yuri.

-Gracias. De hecho, es algo que vi en línea en realidad. ¿empezamos con lo siguiente?

-Seguro-digo emocionado-, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Bueno. Pensaba que podríamos hacer un mural. Por eso te pedí las acuarelas.

-Oh. Cierto.

Corrí al armario y saqué las acuarelas.

-Necesitaremos seis vasos de agua para poder hacer las pinturas. ¿te importaría traerlos?

-Por supuesto que no. Seis vasos de agua-repetí para mí-. Volveré en un minuto.

-Gracias. Oh, no tiene por qué ser tanta agua. Si llenas mucho los vasos, la pintura va a diluirse más rápido.

-Muy bien.

Con el consejo de Yuri en mente, decidí usar unos pequeños botecitos de plástico del baño en lugar de los grandes de cristal en la cocina. Los puse en una charola para que, si la pintura llegaba a caer, cayera ahí. Regresé a mi habitación.

-¿Yuri?

-¿sí?

Puedo ver como Yuri se acomoda la manga, al mismo tiempo que esconde algo en su espalda. Espera: cuchillo, me encantan, sangre lamida.

-Tú cara está un poco roja-digo mirándola sospechosamente-, ¿hace tanto calor aquí?-dije poniendo la charola sobre el escritorio y acercándome lentamente a ella.

-No, para nada-dice mostrándome ambas manos-. Umm… vamos a mezclar la pintura, ¿te parece?

Rápidamente, me quita los vasos de agua y comienza a mezclarlos con la pintura. Decidí dejar pasar mis sospechas y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Me acerqué a ella y la vi mezclar el agua con la pintura con tal agilidad… con tal elegancia.

-Creo que si lo dejamos en algo simple se verá muy bien. Me gustaría hacer un degradado de hecho, empezando con colores luminosos como el medio día, al atardecer y al anochecer. Cuando terminemos, escribiré una frase linda a lo largo del papel. Así podremos pegarle en el frente de la clase.

-¿Qué vas a escribir?

-Será más divertido si te sorprendo-dice esto mientras me sonríe tiernamente.

-Si tú lo dices.

Desenrollamos el gran pedazo de papel. Yuri y yo nos sentamos en lados opuestos del papel para no molestarnos el uno del otro al pintar. Yuri toma un pincel y pone un par de puntos de colores para que nos sirvan como guía.

-¿sabes? Esto me recuerda a cuando iba en la primaria.

Recuerdo cuando era pequeño. Había una chica que me parecía muy atractiva, pero en ese momento no era igual de atractivo como ahora, ¿Qué pensaría si me viera ahora mismo? No lo sé, ni creo saberlo.

-Lamento si esto te hace sentir demasiado infantil.

-No te preocupes. Siempre he dicho que somos niños escondidos dentro de adultos. Además, me encantan estas cosas, son muy divertidas.

-Sí, es muy divertido. Me gusta que te sientas así-Yuri deja de hablar, pareciera que está pensando-. Yo no necesito salir y hacer cosas locas para pasarla bien. De hecho, nunca he querido hacerlo, siempre me gusta estar solamente con otra persona. Aunque sea algo simple, como leer, no me importa si no hablamos. Solamente estar con un amigo me hace sentir mejor. Creo que es lo último que me falta para ser feliz.

-Entonces…

A pesar de que Yuri y yo estamos tan tranquilos, puedo entender a lo que se refiere.

Allá afuera, era una persona totalmente distinta: no veía a los chicos de la escuela más que ahí, no hablaba mucho con la gente, era conocido y me invitaban a salir, pero nunca iba. Debo admitir que este lugar me había cambiado para bien.

-Creo que me siento igual.

-Sabía que lo entenderías-responde con una dulce sonrisa.

Yuri baja la mirada y se acerca para tomar un pincel, me muevo al mismo tiempo que ella haciendo que nuestras cabezas choquen. Ella se tira de espaldas soltando un pequeño gruñido de dolor. Me levanto y me inclino sobre ella en el piso.

-¿te duele?

-N-no. Estoy bien. Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa. Lo siento, debí dejarte tomar el pincel primero.

-Esto no es tu culpa. Oh… tu cara-la pintura se había salpicado en la cara de Yuri.

-¡¿Hay algo malo en mi cara?!-pregunta nerviosa.

-N-no. Solo te manchaste un poco de pintura. Lo lamento, esto es mi culpa-la ayuda a enderezarse-. Iré por una toalla, espera aquí.

Salí corriendo hacia el baño y tomé una pequeña toalla la cual empapé con agua caliente. Regresé a mi habitación y me puse en cuclillas justo frente a ella.

-Veamos.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla mientras ponía la toalla sobre su rostro para quitar las manchas de pintura. Pude escuchar como Yuri gemía al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi mano con la toalla.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Es solo que está caliente, me tomo desprevenida.

-Lo siento-dije quitando las manchas con la toalla-. No quería usar algo frío.

Yuri suelta mi mano para que continué limpiándola. Cuándo terminó, comienzo a alejar mi mano de su rostro, pero me detiene la mano sujetándome de la muñeca.

-Espera.

-¿sí?

-Solo… un poco más. Se siente muy bien.

-Umm… muy bien.

Hecho, comenzaba a sentirme incómodo. No dije nada porque parecía disfrutarlo: su respiración relajada, su pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados. Incluso movía su cabeza un poco para que masajeará su rostro. Mi mira directamente a los ojos, puedo notar un pequeño brillo en los suyos. De hecho, tiene esa mirada intensa que normalmente tiene para leer, como si estuviera dentro de sus pensamientos, deambulando.

Respira relajadamente, sacando el aire por sus labios. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Me sentía mareado por el aroma del Jazmín? Los dedos de Yuri enrollaban mi muñeca como si fuera una serpiente, haciéndome sentir un pequeño hormigueo por todo el brazo. Cierra los ojos y yo lo hago para pensar.

Estaba pasando algo muy raro aquí. Acaso… ¿estaba igual de enamorada de mí que Sayori? ¿Por qué otra razón disfrutaría que la tocara tanto? Abro los ojos para encontrarme con la cara de Yuri casi pegada a la mía. Cuando abre los ojos parece notarlo, así que se aleja un poco.

-Lo siento. Deje de pensar por un momento.

-No te preocupes.

Ese momento se terminó casi tan rápido como empezó. Yuri tomo su pincel de nuevo para volver al trabajo, pero sus movimientos se veían muy random, como si no estuviera totalmente concentrada. Me mantengo en silencio, tratando de ignorar que esto acababa de pasar. Tomo mi pincel y sigo los mismos pasos que ella.

* * *

-Creo que ya está-dije limpiándome la pintura de la cara.

Terminé la parte nocturna agregando un par de puntos blancos que simularán las estrellas. Hice un escaneo completo, la verdad se veía muy bonito y natural.

-De hecho, creo que quedó mucho más lindo de lo que imaginé. Estoy muy feliz con los resultados.

-Yo también. ¿Quieres poner la frase ahora?

-Umm… no. Aún no. Tiene que secarse.

-Cierto-dije golpeando mi frente y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Yuri-, pero eso va a llevar un buen rato, ¿no?

-Bueno… podemos dejarlo aquí y mañana puedes llevarlo a la clase. Puedo poner la frase ahí, antes de que empiece el evento.

-Eso me parece bien.

-Perfecto. En ese caso… creo que no nos queda nada más por hacer-suspiró mientras trueno mi espalda-. Jaja. Parece que te alegra que hayamos terminado. ¿me equivoco si digo que te la has pasado bien?

-No, para nada. De hecho, estoy feliz de que hayamos podido terminar todo.

-Ya veo. Yo también, estaba asustada de que el tiempo no nos alcanzará para terminar, tengo que hacer la cena en casa.

-Oh. Entonces… ¿no puedes quedarte más tiempo?

La miro un poco triste. Esperaba poder ir a una cafetería con ella y discutir sobre el libro que ya casi terminaba, pero aparentemente esos planes iban a irse a la basura.

-Bueno…-se quedó callada, pensando-. Creo que sería muy irresponsable de mi parte alargar mucho más el tiempo. También quería que nos quedará un poco más de tiempo.

-Creo que esto es mi culpa. Lamento ser un trabajador tan lento.

-No, no. Esto no es tu culpa Jack y lo más importante es que pudimos terminarlo todo, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

-Entonces, no deberías decepcionarte ni nada por el estilo.

Mientras guardaba todas sus cosas, podía notar que estaba muy decaída. Entiendo por qué. Parecía que rara vez podía pasar tiempo en un ambiente tan relajado con sus amigos, pero eso no significaba que esto no pudiera repetirse.

Cuando termina de guardar sus cosas, tomo la bolsa y le ayudo a bajarla hasta la puerta principal.

-Gracias por estar conmigo hoy-dijo al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello.

-No hay problema, de hecho, me encanta ayudar a los demás. Solo hazme saber si necesitas que lleve algo mañana.

-Lo haré-respondió con una sonrisa-. Muy bien entonces…-Yuri toma la bolsa antes de darse la vuelta-. Te veré mañana.

-Espera-eso salió totalmente de mi ser, automático-. Sobre lo que paso hoy… creo que está bien que no hayamos tenido todo el tiempo que quería, así podremos hacer esto de nuevo. Siempre que quieras puedes venir… o podemos salir a algún lado: a comer, al cine. Aunque no te guste salir mucho-me di cuenta que estaba divagando, ella simplemente me sonríe-. Bueno, sabes a que me refiero.

-Eres muy lindo Jack-pude notar como se acercaba a mí, quedando a solo unos centímetros por debajo de mí. Sus dedos se entrelazaban entre los míos-. De hecho… me gusta eso de ti.

-Bueno… umm…

¿Cómo se supone que responda? Yuri me tomo totalmente por sorpresa. Podía sentir su respiración frente a mi rostro. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se aleja rápidamente.

-S-¿Sayori?-al oírla decir eso me doy la vuelta.

-Sayori…

-Ho-hola Jack.

-¡Sayori!-digo nervioso-. Nosotros… no… es que… estábamos…

-Está bien Jack-dice con una sonrisa-. Solo me detuve para decir hola.

-Umm… bueno, es lindo verte Sayori-dice Yuri con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Lo siento, pero ya debo irme.

-Aww… ¿en serio? Esto es algo malo.

-Lo siento-sabía que lo único que quería era librarse de esta situación-, pero los veré mañana en el festival, así que… eso está bien, ¿no?

-Por supuesto-dice Sayori con un brillo en su cuerpo.

-Bueno, los veré mañana.

Yuri huye de esa situación, claramente avergonzada. Ambos volteamos a verla mientras Sayori le hace adiós con la mano.

-Sayi-digo llamando su atención y borrando la sonrisa de mi cara-. Creí que no querías venir hoy.

-Bueno. Intenté quedarme en mi habitación, pero mi imaginación estaba siendo muy mala conmigo. Así que, decidí venir y verlo por mí misma.

-Ver… ¿Qué?-pregunté-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú sabes. Sobre lo mucho que te estabas divirtiendo con Yuri. Y lo cerca que estabas de ella. Eso me hace realmente… feliz-podía notar como sus ojos se estancaban de lágrimas-. Se hicieron muy amigos. Eso es todo lo que me importa-las lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas-. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

Verla llorar me rompe el corazón. Así como es capaz de contagiarme con su alegría, es capaz de contagiarme con su tristeza… de hacerme llorar.

-¿Por qué me siento así Jack? Se supone que este feliz por ti. ¿Por qué se siente como si mi corazón se partiera por la mitad? Duele mucho, todo duele mucho. ¡Todo sería mucho más fácil si solo desapareciera!

-Sayori, no digas eso.

-Es verdad Jack. Si no estuviera aquí, no tendrías por qué gastar tú simpatía en mí. No tendrías que estar conmigo por ser una egoísta…

-¡Sayori!-la interrumpí tomándola de los hombros-. Lo que te dije antes fue verdad. No permitiré que esto continué-las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas continuamente. Acaricié su mejilla tratando de tranquilizarme-. Mantenerte dentro de mi mente no es la enorme carga que tú crees que es Sayi, de hecho, lo disfruto mucho. Es algo que no cambiaría por nada en mi vida. Así que… aunque me lleve toda la vida, voy a estar a tu lado hasta que dejes de sentir dolor.

-P-pero…-Sayori me toma de las muñecas y baja la mirada. Giro mis manos antes de tomar las suyas-. Estoy asustada Jack… estoy muy asustada.

-¿Qué te asusta Sayori?

-Me asusta que… quizás tú me gustes más, de lo que yo a ti-mis ojos se abren hasta casi salir de mi craneo. Entonces Monika tenía razón. No sabía que contestarle-. Es verdad, ¿no? Era débil y tú comenzaste a gustarme, Jack… me gustas tanto que, quiero morir. Así es como me siento. Y… y…

-Suficiente-dije haciéndome sonar por encima de todo sonido-. No quiero que te hagas daño-tome sus manos con fuerza-, ¿Recuerdas que dije que siempre sabía lo que era mejor para ti? ¿Me crees?-Sayori asiente débilmente-. Aunque no entiendas, muy bien todos tus sentimientos sé lo que necesitas y voy a dártelo ahora.

Puedo sentir las vibraciones venir del reloj nuevamente. Giro la muñeca para ver que decía. No podía ser cierto.

"Te amo."

"Siempre serás mi mejor amiga."

Odiaba no poder crear mis propias opciones, solo tenía dos. Y alterar el juego significaría mi destrucción con todo y la memoria con el virus. Solos dos opciones, Sayori me necesitaría mucho tiempo más, así que…

-Sayori…-tome aire antes de soltarlo.

* * *

 _Esta ocasión decidí dejar el final abierto 936,4% así mantendría la presión hasta el nuevo capitulo el cual no tardaré en subir para dar de una vez por todas inicio al segundo round._

 _Y lo de siempre: ¿Podrá Yuri llegar a segunda fase con Jack? ¿Jack podrá terminar con la tristeza de Sayori sin involucrar sus sentimientos? ¿Qué ocurrirá el lunes entre Natsuki y Jack? ¿Podrá ser el inicio del Jacksuki? Y sobre todo... ¿Qué le dijo Jack a Sayori?_

 _Esto y mucho ¡Mucho! más en el siguiente capitulo de Doki Doki Desactiva el Juego. Nos vemos... hasta el próximo._


	14. Reinicio temporal

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._

 _Muy buenas chicos, ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, muy emocionado porque nos encontramos ya en el final de esta parte. Sé que dije que el anterior era el último capitulo, pero este de verdad es el último capitulo._

 _Primero: sí, este capitulo es mucho más corto en comparación al resto, pero esto se debe a que con esto marcamos el final de una etapa y por ende no quise hacerlo demasiado largo por tal motivo._

 _Segundo: voy a hacer hasta lo imposible-ahora sí-por el sábado subir los primeros tres capítulos y así empezar de una buena vez con esto. Por cierto y ya que es algo que quiero que quedé claro desde ahorita: la parte del terror todavía no comienza-al menos la que va dentro del juego-ya que aun hay varias cosas que quiero aclarar y aprovecharé en esta parte para hacerlo._

 _Aclarado esto, empezamos con el siguiente capitulo de Doki Doki Desactiva el Juego. Comienza._

 **Nota:** Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos al gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo.

* * *

 **"Seguramente sé mucho más de lo que tú crees."**

-Monika.

* * *

Reinicio temporal

Dos opciones. Una elección.

Pero no sabía cuál. Estaba claro que Sayori me necesitaba y necesitaría por mucho más tiempo del que imaginaba. Así que…

-Sayori…-tome aire antes de soltarlo. Mi relación con Natsuki no parecía avanzar más de donde estábamos-. Te amo.

-¿eh?-dice con una cara confundida por encima de las lágrimas.

-Esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos. No existe ninguna manera en la que tú puedas quererme más que yo. Debí haberme dado cuenta mucho antes, pero estar con todos en el club, hacer nuevos amigos y tener diversión contigo… me ha ayudado a darme cuenta que eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Por eso acepto todos y cada uno de tus defectos. Mientras sigamos así todos los días, contigo a mi lado… y así sabremos que ambos somos felices.

-Jack…

De un momento para otro, Sayori me rodea con sus brazos mientras las lágrimas siguen recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Jack… ¿esto está bien?

-Claro-contesté.

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos acercándola más a mí. Sayori me hacía sentir feliz, su felicidad me contagiaba, de hecho, desde que llegue me había sentido tan feliz como nunca lo había estado.

-Nunca vas a abandonarme de nuevo Sayori.

-Te amo Jack-podía escuchar que hablaba entre sollozos. No sabía si de felicidad… o tristeza-. Quiero estar contigo por siempre.

-Yo también-respondo en voz baja, mucho más calmado que antes.

Puedo sentir como el abrazo de Sayori se afloja un poco

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Sayori?

-Se supone que debería estar feliz justo ahora. Siempre creí que este sería el momento más feliz de mi vida. Pero ahora… incluso ahora, ¿Por qué no se ha ido la tormenta? No se aleja ni un poco Jack.

-Está bien Sayori-digo acariciando su cabello-. Talvez nos tome un tiempo solucionar las cosas, pero no importa cuanto sea, estaré ahí para sostenerte en cada paso. Es lo único que me interesa ahora.

-Muy bien. Te… te creo.

Sayori y yo nos separamos lentamente, mirándonos a los ojos en cierto momento por solamente dos segundos.

-Entonces… el festival es mañana. Nuestra primera cita, ¿no?-Natsuki iba a tener que perdonarme por esto.

-Jeje, ¿Qué estás diciendo? No quiero pensar en esas cosas, ¿sabes? Quiero que todo sea como siempre ha sido. Incluso si tú y yo somos… somos…

-¿una pareja?-pregunte ayudándola.

-Sí. Es difícil decir novios-claro-. No sé si pueda cargar con esto ahora. Es algo nuevo… y tenebroso.

-Entiendo. Iremos a un ritmo en el que te sientas cómoda.

-Oye Jack-Sayori llama mi atención, tiene una sonrisa triste en el rostro-. Incluso si estoy muy, muy triste, esto es lo mejor para mí, ¿cierto?

-¿eh?-no entendía muy bien a dónde quería llegar Sayori con esto-. Estás diciendo, ¿Qué esto te hace sentir triste Sayi?

-No lo sé. No puedo entender lo que siento. Se sintió como un montón de espinas cuando me dijiste que me amabas… pero era porque quería creerte. Sabes lo que es mejor para mí.

-Sí. Lo sé y haré que se te cumpla, esa es mi promesa.

No. Lo siento Sayori, pero no sé qué es lo mejor para ti: no te conozco, jamás había estado contigo. Créeme qué si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte, para de verdad hacerte feliz lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero no podía. Lo único que sabía de ti es que me amabas. Y yo…

Yo…

Yo iba a hacer de todo por conocerla a fondo, por hacer que cada día de su vida sea aún más feliz que el anterior. Por hacerla sonreír, por hacerla reír, por hacerla sentir bien.

Después de todo mañana es el festival, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

* * *

 **"Tienes razón, ¿Qué puede salir mal?"**

* * *

Muy bien. Es el día del festival.

Me cambie, tome mis cosas, las decoraciones que hice con Yuri, me puse de mi colonia favorita, me puse el reloj y salí de casa. Hoy era un día especial y no podía esperar para salir a caminar con Sayori a la escuela. Abrí la puerta…

… no estaba.

Mire a ambos lados de la calle, ¿seguiría dormida? Llamé a su teléfono un par de veces, nada. Obviamente está dormida. Pensé en ir a su casa y despertarla, pero eso sería muy por arriba del nivel habitual. Además, debía llevar el letrero que Yuri y yo hicimos para que lo terminará. Camino a la escuela recibí un mensaje de ella diciéndome que no lo olvidara, le dije que se relajará. Siendo honestos, creo que me sentía igual que Natsuki por el…

Natsuki.

Iba a tener que explicarle el tema Jackori. Podría salir con ella y Sayori a algún lado, nos divertiríamos los tres juntos. El evento no me llamaba mucho la atención, pero conociendo a Monika, iba a ser genial.

Llegué a la escuela y me dirigí al club sin perder tiempo. Dentro solo estaba…

-Jack-me recibió Monika con una cantarina voz-. Eres el primero en llegar, gracias por venir tan pronto.

-Es gracioso, creí que Yuri ya estaría aquí-dije esto dejando las decoraciones sobre el escritorio y mi mochila encima.

Puedo ver como Monika-con mucha habilidad-coloca los panfletos en cada uno de los escritorios de la habitación, seguramente los que preparo para el recital.

Yo… encontré un poema en línea que creí que podría gustarle a Monika, así que escogí ese. Así que yo leeré ese.

-Me sorprende que no hayas traído a Sayori contigo.

-Sí… volvió a quedarse dormida-mire a través de las hojas los poemas de Yuri, de Natsuki-. Creí que un día como hoy iba a intentarlo un poco más duro.

La verdad, Sayori me sorprendió esta vez, ¿Cómo podría faltar al festival del club donde es vicepresidenta? De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Debí haber ido a despertarla?

-Sabes, deberías tomar un poquito más de responsabilidad por ella Jack-seguí caminando hasta llegar al fondo de la habitación-. Especialmente después del pequeño intercambio que tuvieron ayer-volteo a ver a Monika un poco asustado, ¿Cómo…?-. Apuesto a que la dejaste colgada hoy, ¿no es cierto?

Cruzo la habitación hasta quedar frente a ella. Aunque trataba de verme más grande e intimidante, estaba asustado… muy asustado.

-Monika… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Bueno… soy la presidenta del club. Es mi deber saberlo.

Se da la vuelta y camina por entre dos filas de sillas. Me quedé congelado… avergonzado, ¿Sayori le contó todo tan rápido? ¿Ahora somos una pareja? No tenía planeado decírselo a nadie aún. Suspiro profundamente.

-Monika… no conoces toda la historia, así que…

Puse mi mano sobre su hombro, pero una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo al hacerlo causándome un pequeño dolor. Monika se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-No te preocupes-respondió con esa característica sonrisa-. Seguramente sé mucho más de lo que tú crees.

¿Qué cara…? Monika estaba siendo tan amigable como siempre, pero por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirme muy incómodo y nervioso.

-Oye, ¿Quieres ver como quedaron los panfletos?-me ofrece uno que tenía en la mano-. Han quedado muy bonitos.

-Claro…-dije tomándolo-. Vaya, sí que lo son. Algo como esto ayudará a que la gente se tome el club enserio.

-Sí. También lo pienso.

En un estado normal hablaría muy animado, aunque sea fingiendo interés en la situación, pero esto no era normal. Incluso el aire se sentía pesado. Paso entre página y página. Cada poema de cada uno de nosotros está escrito en una página, esto parece muy profesional. Reconozco el poema de Yuri y Natsuki porque son los que presentaron durante la práctica.

-Pero qué…-dije al pasar al poema de Sayori.

Era diferente al de la práctica, era uno que no había visto nadie. Comencé a leer:

 _"%"_

 _"Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza Fuera de mi cabeza_

 _Fuera_

 _De_

 _Mi_

 _Cabeza_

 _Fuera de mi cabeza antes de que haga lo que es mejor para ti._

 _Fuera de mi cabeza antes de que escuché todo lo que ella me dijo._

 _Fuera de mi cabeza antes de que te muestre lo mucho que te amo._

 _Fuera de mi cabeza antes de que termine de escribir este poema._

 _Pero un poema nunca se termina._

 _Solo deja de moverse."_

¿Pero qué mierda? Al leerlo, no puedo evitar sentir un golpe en el estómago.

-¿Jack?-puedo escuchar a Monika muy en el fondo de mis pensamientos-¿Qué ocurre?

-Umm… nada.

Este poema es completamente diferente a cualquiera que Sayori haya podido escribir. Además…

-Cambié de opinión-dije soltando la hoja-. Voy a buscar a Sayori.

-Muy bien-dice Monika con una sonrisa-. Trata de no tardar demasiado.

Salgo corriendo de la habitación.

-No lo alargues demasiado-puedo escuchar a Monika gritar.

Tenía la ventaja de que hacía mucho ejercicio y mi condición me daba para correr tres kilómetros en ocho minutos sin detenerme. Acelero el paso, podía sentir mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas por alguna razón.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Debía haberlo intentado un poco más por ella. No habría sido súper difícil esperarla… o ir a despertarla. Para ella… incluso las cosas pequeñas, como caminar juntos a la escuela, la hacían realmente feliz. Además, ayer le dije que todo sería como antes. Era lo que necesitaba…

… y lo que le daría.

No toco la puerta al llegar, simplemente la abro de una patada. No esperaba una respuesta, no contestó mis llamadas. Corro escaleras arriba y me detengo en la puerta.

-¿Sayori?-digo a la vez que toco gentilmente la puerta.

Pasé saliva con dificultad. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto: despertarla, en su casa, ¿Esto no es algo que haría un novio? Como sea, se siente bien. Vuelvo a llamar a la puerta.

-Sayori-recargue mi frente en la puerta frustrado y nervioso-. Despierta tontita.

Sin respuesta.

No quiero entrar a su habitación así nada más, no quiero interrumpir su privacidad, pero no me deja ninguna opción. Mi mano tiembla mientras la acercó a la perilla. Giro lentamente y empujo.

-Sayo…

Abro los ojos a un punto en el que casi salen de mis ojos.

Sayori, colgada, blanca… muerta.

Caigo de rodillas sin dejar de verla. Mi cuerpo se queda congelado, tirado, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo. Ni siquiera puedo parpadear. Siento las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas y mi labio inferior temblar involuntariamente. Puedo sentir como comienzo a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.

-¡Sayori!-grité antes de lanzar mi cuchillo hacia el cacho en el que colgaba la cuerda, sosteniéndola al techo.

Su cuerpo cae al suelo sin vida. Corrí hacia ella y la jalé sentándola sobre mí. Pero, pero… ¿Por qué? Sayori no haría esto jamás, no parecía que quisiera hacer esto.

La abrazo con fuerza, con sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Las lágrimas no dejan de caer de mis ojos. Ayer. Ayer le dije que todo estaría bien, que estaría aquí para ella… que no la dejaría. Su brazo comienza a deslizarse hasta dónde está mi reloj, pero lo paso de largo.

A la mierda el club… a la mierda el festival. Había perdido a Sayori.

"Tiempo establecido. Comenzando reajustación."

No sabía de donde venía esa voz, pero también la ignore. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, solamente sintiendo el frío del cuerpo de Sayori entrelazado al mío… escuchando un extraño crujido fuera el cual también ignoré.

-Sayori-comencé a decir mientras escuchaba un pequeño pitido, como el de una bomba antes de explotar-. Lo siento… no fui tan fuerte para…

* * *

 ** _"Reajuste completado. Inicializando sistema."_**

* * *

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en… ¿mi habitación? Me levanté de golpe y salí.

Seguía dentro del juego…

Recorrí la casa como si fuera la primera vez que estaba aquí, pero sabía que no. Una mente como la mía no podía olvidar las cosas así. Sobre todo…

-Sayori…-dije para mí.

Voltee a ver al reloj, era tarde. Subí por unos pantalones, por mi reloj y me colgué la mochila. Salí de casa.

El día estaba igual que siempre… luminoso. La calle estaba casi desierta, a excepción de unas personas que pasaban corriendo con ropa deportiva, un par de madres primerizas, hombres vestidos de traje y obviamente…

-Heeeeeey-escuché detrás de mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi respiración se detuvo. Me di la vuelta y la vi… corriendo hacia mí. Se detuvo al alcanzarme para recuperar el aire.

-Me he vuelto a quedar dormida-dijo después de recuperarse un poco-, pero esta vez te he alcanzado.

-Sayori...-estaba viva.

Ese dialogo… es exactamente igual al que dijo cuándo…

 ** _"Tiempo establecido. Comenzando reajustación."_**

 ** _"Lo descubrirás cuando sea el momento."_**

Voltee a ver al reloj: un botón rojo con una flecha formando un círculo, tiempo establecido, reajustación… Sayori parada, viva, frente a mí. Entonces…

-Esto no puede ser-dije después de enlazarlo todo.

* * *

 _Y con esto terminamos el último capitulo con un final muy abierto. ¿Ustedes que creen? Saquen sus conclusiones._

 _Como ya es costumbre: ¿De qué hablaba Monika? ¿Por qué Sayori se suicido a pesar de conseguir lo que quería? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Jack?_

 _¿Quieres saber más? No te pierdas el siguiente capitulo de Doki Doki Desactiva el Juego. Nos vemos._


	15. Bienvenido al club de

_He regresado amiguillos...  
_

 _Después de casi tres meses, regrese a casa, a continuar con la historia. Me habría gustado subir varios capítulos, pero con tantos problemas familiares y estudiantiles apenas y he tenido tiempo de escribir. Aunque voy a tratar de subir varios capítulos en esta semana._

 _Bueno, nunca he sido un hombre de largas palabras así que sin más, empezamos con el... quinceavo capitulo de Doki Doki Desactiva el Juego._

 **Nota:** Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos al gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo.

* * *

Bienvenido al club de… Bienvenido al club de…

No me había concentrado en ni una de mis clases, incluso había sido sentado en la banca durante la clase de gimnasia. ¡Gimnasia! Una clase que nunca me fallaba y fui castigado por no prestar atención, pero por más que quisiera poner atención mi mente se centraba en una sola cosa: Sayori.

No podía estar viva, era físicamente imposible. Yo la vi, la sentí… como podía…

-¿Holaaa?

-Sayori-dije sin ninguna sorpresa.

-¡Jack!-gritó antes de salir corriendo y abrazarme.

Aun no podía creerme que Sayori siguiera con vida, de hecho, me costó trabajo devolverle el abrazo. Una cosa estaba clara: aparentemente el reloj tenía alguna función que me hacía volver en el tiempo hasta el punto que quería. Sayori se separó de nuestro abrazo.

-Pensé que te encontraría saliendo de clase, pero te he visto aquí todo tonto viendo la pared y he decidido venir… y darte un beso, en la boca.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunté algo sonrojado.

-Solo bromeaba.

-Como sea, no deberías esperarme. Voy a hacer que llegues tarde a tu club.

Era sencillo seguir la historia ya sabiendo que era lo que debías hacer, pero me caía como una mierda el tener que repetirlo todo de nuevo. Talvez esto fuera una oportunidad. Un segundo juego para salvar a Sayori.

-Bueno… pensé que necesitabas un poquito de ayuda, así que pensé que talvez… tú sabes…

-¿Qué podría ir a tu club?

-Siiiii-dice emocionada.

-Vamos.

-Oye, eso es muy… espera, ¿Qué?

-Dije vamos. No encuentro ninguna razón válida para rechazar tu oferta. Además, me serviría como un empujoncito.

Había notado una cosa: podía cambiar el dialogo siempre y cuando estuviera un ochenta por ciento relacionado al original. Así, podría ser yo mismo, sin el miedo de morir dentro de un videojuego.

Sayori y yo salimos en dirección al club de literatura. Desde que el juego aparentemente había reiniciado el reloj no se había apagado ni un segundo. Ahora que ya sabía un poquito más su funcionamiento sabía que tenerlo encendido todo el tiempo sería esencial para poder avanzar.

-Sayori-sabía que no estaba dentro, pero quería hacer algo de plática-, ¿tú qué sientes por mí?

-Bueno… eres mi mejor amigo.

-Eso no es lo que he preguntado.

-¡El último en llegar arriba me comprará una galleta!-dijo antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras.

Sayori parecía tener pequeños recuerdos de mi primer round aquí dentro con ella. Había señales claves que me daban la razón: se mostraba mucho más cariñosa, se veía más alegre, su brillo de felicidad era un poco más notorio y…

-Espera…-dije resonando en mi mente lo que dijo-. ¡Eso es trampa Sayori!

* * *

Sayori y yo llegamos al club. Siendo honestos, no sentí la misma satisfacción esta ocasión que la primera vez que entré al club. Sayori abrió las puertas delante de nosotros llena de alegría.

-¡Todas, el nuevo miembro está aquí!

Lancé mi mochila al escritorio antes de darme la vuelta y encontrármelas.

-Bienvenido al club de literatura-me recibe Yuri con una sonrisa-. Es un placer conocerte. Sayori siempre dice cosas lindas sobre ti.

-Sí… supuse que algo así habría hecho.

-¿En serio Sayori? ¿Trajiste un chico?-dijo Natsuki frente a mí, mirándome con desagrado-. Vaya manera de matar la atmosfera.

Estaba Yuri, estaba Natsuki… incluso estaba Sayori. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba…?

-Oh, Jack-dijo Monika desde el otro lado del escritorio. Lo paso por un lado para quedar junto a sus amigas-. Que linda sorpresa. Bienvenido al club.

No dije ni una palabra. Solamente podía pensar… ¿Y si ellas también tenían mínimos recuerdos de mi primera vez aquí? Mire a Natsuki directo a los ojos. Esto podría tomarlo como una segunda oportunidad, podía cambiar la historia. Natsuki se sonrojo al ver que no dejaba de verla.

-¿Qué estás mirando?-dijo aun sonrojada-. Sí quieres decir algo, dilo.

-Natsuki-dijo Yuri regañándola.

-Bueno, Natsuki-me agaché hasta quedar justo frente a su rostro-. Es solo que… nunca había visto una chica tan linda-susurre de modo que solo ella lo escuchará.

Su cara se puso aún más roja que antes. Tenía una nueva oportunidad para estar con Natsuki… una oportunidad que no iba a dejar pasar de nuevo. Lo único que esperaba era que hubiera hecho sus deliciosos cupcakes de nuevo.

-Puedes ignorarla, porque cuando se pone de ese modo…-Sayori dijo esto en mi oído muy relajada-. Como sea, esta es Natsuki, siempre llena de energía; y esta es Yuri, la más inteligente del club.

-No digas esas cosas-dice Yuri avergonzada.

-Pude notarlo-le dije directamente-. Se ve como alguien sumamente lista y preparada para estar en un lugar como este-en ningún momento había quitado mi sonrisa. Sentía que me deba un sentido más de superioridad y confianza ante esas chicas-. Es un placer conocerlas a ambas.

-Y suena como si ya conocieras a Monika, ¿tengo razón?

-Tienes razón-contestó Monika mirándome con una sonrisa-. Es lindo verte de nuevo Jack.

Bueno, yo había olvidado un par de cosas desde que, aparentemente, el tiempo había reiniciado. Pero si mal no recordaba… Monika y yo nos conocíamos del año pasado, estuvimos en la misma clase así que estaba claro que la identificara.

-Lo mismo pienso-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No pude evitar notar una extraña sombra pasar rápidamente frente a la habitación del club.

Camine hacia la salida sigilosamente, tratando de que ninguna…

-Ven a sentarte Jack-¡Maldita sea!-. Te hicimos un lugar en la mesa, puedes sentarte al lado mío… o de Monika.

Debo admitir que esa pequeña pausa entre "al lado mío" y "o de Monika" me dio un poco algo para pensar. Y ya que se más de que trata todo esto, esos pequeños detalles podrían significar el cambio entre el éxito…

… y la soga.

-Traeré los cupcakes.

-Oye-la interrumpió Natsuki-, yo los hice, ¡Yo los traigo!

-Lo siento, estoy un poco emocionada.

-Yo haré un poco de té

Ahí estaban las sillas formando la gran mesa en la que se reunían. Pude ver como Yuri tomaba la tetera y salía del lugar.

-Y bien…-pude escuchar a Monika detrás de mí-. Jack…

-¿A dónde va Yuri?-no preguntaba mucho porque me interesará, sino porque era algo que no había visto la primera vez, y pues… bueno ya lo dije.

-Oh. Las únicas fuentes de agua disponibles aquí son los baños… así que cada que decide hacer té para nosotras, normalmente saca el agua de ahí-note como me volteaba a ver un poco paniqueada-. No se lo digas a Natsuki.

-No lo haría, ¿te importa si acompaño a Yuri?

-Tratas de acoplarte rápido al club, ¿eh?

-Me gusta hacer las cosas rápido.

-Pobre de tu novia.

-Excepto eso-dije tras cachar su insinuación-. Además, no tengo novia.

Fue lo último que dije antes de salir del club. El pasillo estaba vacío a excepción de Yuri, quién se alejaba lentamente. La seguí de cerca, quería ver que ocurría. Su camino parecía normal directo al baño.

Espera. Yuri era una ella y yo era un él. No podíamos entrar al mismo baño, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar esta pista. Tenía una razón por la cual ser más arriesgado esta vez.

Un alguien por quién serlo.

Crucé la puerta esperando que Yuri fuera la única ahí, para mi suerte, en efecto era la única. No había nadie más ahí. Estábamos solos.

-Encontraría asqueroso tomar agua de la llave como té-dije llamando su atención-, pero ya que debe hervirse… supongo que es pasable.

-Jack, ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es el baño de chicas.

-Sí. Pero no hay nadie más aquí, ¿o sí?

Echo una mirada alrededor para reforzar que… en efecto éramos los únicos ahí. Incluso pareciese que no solo en el baño, sino en la escuela. Salimos y encontramos los pasillos vacíos, silenciosos, iluminados solo por la luz del exterior.

-Qué miedo.

-Y no has visto lo peor.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo. Hay que volver.

-Espera-me detuvo haciéndome dar la vuelta-, quiero enseñarte algo.

Me llamo doblando su dedo índice, la seguí lenta y silenciosamente. Me llevaba a través de los pasillos. Mire todo a mi alrededor, ventanas y puertas, eso era todo lo que había, salones vacíos, tras cada vuelta. Hasta que llegamos a una en específico: la puerta estaba hecha totalmente de madera de modo que no se pudiese ver nada de adentro. Y había un letrero que decía "No entrar".

Yuri dejo la tetera en el piso y abrió la puerta.

-Umm… Yuri, ahí dice que no entrar.

-Entonces… ¿no quieres ver lo que voy a mostrarte? Te va a encantar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no eres el primero con el que hago esto.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad con una pequeña risita.

Mire el gran agujero oscuro. No tenía tiempo para esto, debería estar pensando en cómo podía evitar lo que claramente, estaba a punto de ocurrir de nuevo. Suspiré profundamente antes de tomar la tetera.

-Está bien-dije mientras entraba-. Hagamos esto rápido.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Estaba muy oscuro, ¿Dónde demonios se suponía que estaba Yuri? Traté buscando el interruptor de la luz, nada. Había encontrado una cadena colgante, pero también me había topado con una mano.

-¿Estás listo?-dijo Yuri desde algún lugar en la oscuridad-. Prepárate.

El cambio de luz tan repentina me hizo apartar la mirada. Una vez que mis ojos se acoplaron a la luz, voltee a ver a Yuri. No podía ver lo que veía.

-Yuri…-dije helado-. Acaso son.

-Sii.

-Son enormes.

-Lo sé.

-Y se ven increíbles.

-Claro que sí. No te habría traído aquí si no fuera así.

Tome una con cada mano, se veían increíbles. Su tamaño era perfecto-ni muy grandes ni muy chicas-, se sentían bien, se veían bien, incluso olían bien, pero… ¿De dónde?

-Estas katanas han estado aquí durante más de cincuenta años.

-Entonces no es la primera vez que vienes.

-Obviamente.

-¿Por qué decidiste traerme?-dije sacando una de la funda. Estaban perfectamente afiladas… y muy relucientes.

-Bueno… creí que te gustarían cuando vi eso… colgando en tu pantalón.

-¿eh?-mire hacía donde Yuri apuntaba, era mi cuchillo. Lo tome del mango antes de ofrecérselo.

-¿Por qué cargas con una cosa como está a la escuela?

-Nunca sabes cuándo puede servirte un cuchillo.

-Cierto.

Le devolví sus katanas y ella me devolvió el cuchillo. Ambos guardamos nuestras pertenencias. Trate de recordar en que habitación estaba mientras volvíamos al club por los largos pasillos.

Podrían serme útiles en algún momento.

* * *

Aparte de ese momento único en mi vida, todo pareció exactamente igual: Natsuki presumiendo sus lindos cupcakes, Yuri y yo hablando sobre mis gustos de lectura, Monika y yo sobre el porqué dejo un club mayor. Incluso la pequeña discusión sobre los poemas.

La habitación estaba muy silenciosa mientras veía el reloj. Era un aparato muy extraño y complejo al parecer, de hecho, aún no entendía muy bien como hice para volver en el tiempo justo al principio de todo.

-¡Jack!-grito Natsuki delante de mí haciéndome caer de espaldas desde arriba del escritorio-¿estás bien?

-Sí-conteste mientras me levantaba-, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Solamente te estaba preguntando qué te parece mi idea-dijo Monika alejada de nosotros.

-¿idea?-trate de recordar en que parte de la historia estaba-. Oh, bueno… creo que podría funcionar. Después de todo la poesía es literatura, ¿no es cierto?

-Supongo, que tienes razón.

-Por supuesto.

-Además, ahora que tenemos un nuevo miembro en el club, todo comenzará a ir mejor, ¿cierto?

Todas me miraban fijamente. Estaba claro que esta era la parte donde les decía que no me estaba uniendo al club, que Sayori me había llevado para ver que había. Pero si me uní una vez…

-Claro q si-… podría hacerlo otra vez.

-Entonces… ¿te unes al club?-dijo Sayori con los ojos como focos.

-No habría venido si esa no fuera la idea.

Sayori se lanzó sobre mí a abrazarme, Yuri y Natsuki me miraban con una sonrisa, y Monika tenía una cara de satisfacción parecida a esas en las que el villano de la historia consigue que su plan vaya a la perfección.

-Muy bien todos. Creo que con esto podemos terminar la reunión de hoy, con un punto a nuestro favor. No olviden traer su poema para mañana.

Todas tomaron sus cosas mientras se despedían. Me colgué la mochila al hombro y corrí hacia Sayori.

-Oye Sayori.

-¿sí?

-Bueno. Estaba pensando… ¿Quieres ir a casa conmigo?

-Tú, yo, ¿a casa?

-Claro. Somos vecinos después de todo.

-Claro.

Salimos del club rumbo a casa, uno junto al otro. Las calles estaban casi vacías, a excepción de nosotros claro estaba.

-Sayori-dije haciendo que volteara a verme-, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sí quería salvar a Sayori, tendría que hacerla confesar que no estaba bien, que la tristeza la consumía por dentro. Puede que no fuera fácil, pero podría lograrlo con un poco de habilidad.

-Pues… muy bien de echo-contesto mientras avanzaba dando brinquitos.

-Me refiero a que sientes en el corazón: enojo, preocupación… tristeza.

-Alegría, muuucha felicidad.

-No te sientes… ¿triste?

-¿Por qué debería sentirme triste si estoy contigo Jack?

-¿no te hago sentir triste?

-Jack, tú eres la persona que más feliz me hace. Por eso me duele ver que no eres igual de feliz que yo. Si te lleve al club es porque ellas también me hacen feliz… y quiero que tú también lo seas.

Mire a Sayori fijamente a sus enormes ojos, ¿Por qué alguien como ella, sin ninguna pizca visible de tristeza haría algo como eso? Supongo que lo sabía, después de todo, ella y yo éramos casi iguales. Era como si hubieran tomado mi sangre y la hubieran puesto dentro de ella.

-Bueno… te veo mañana-dijo besando mi mejilla y caminando hacia su casa-. No olvides escribir tu poema.

* * *

Una cosa que de verdad extrañaba de mi primer round y que había perdido era la motocicleta de ese sujeto el cual golpee cuando Yuri y yo veníamos de regreso. Me pregunto si podría quitársela de nuevo.

Además, le había gustado a Natsuki.

Me recosté en el sofá a ver… pues no sé qué estaba viendo. Era una especie de concurso de parejas llamado… "Corazón de Hierro o Golpe de Acero". Un chico y una chica pasaban por un par de pruebas increíblemente duras, todas físicas. Me encantaría ir a uno de esos concursos en los que gana el que tiene más fuerza, más condición.

El celular sonó llamando mi atención, lo tome y mira la pantalla. Número Desconocido. Contesté un poco curioso.

-¿sí?

-Hola Jack.

-N-¿Natsuki? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Sayori me lo dio.

-Pero…-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Debo mostrarme tranquilo y superior a la situación. Debía…-. ¿Acaso estás tan interesada en mí que decides conseguir mi número por medio de Sayori?-. voltearle la tortilla.

-Q-q-q-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Claro.

-Bueno, ¿estás viendo la televisión?

-Esa es una pregunta muy específica… pero sí.

-Canal treinta y dos.

Tome el control para poner el canal, pero me di cuenta que era justo lo que estaba viendo.

-Aja.

-Verás, es un programa…

-Pertenece a la familia de concursos, con la excepción de que es en parejas, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… llevo viendo ese programa desde que salió al aire su primer episodio y me preguntaba si tú… si tú… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

El celular cayó al suelo. Estaba completamente congelado. Natsuki… quería que participará con ella en un concurso de parejas pues como su…

-Jack, ¿Jack estás ahí?-reaccione y levante el teléfono.

-Sí, sí. Aquí estoy.

-Entonces… ¿sí?

-No lo sé Natsuki. Primero, ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? Pudiste haber escogido a alguien del equipo de americano.

-No quiero hablar de eso. El punto es que quiero ir contigo porque pareces tener una increíble resistencia y fuerza física. Tendríamos grandes posibilidades de ganar.

-¿Por el simple hecho de que soy más fuerte y con mejor condición que tú?

-Sí.

Una cosa estaba clara: Natsuki de verdad quería participar en ese concurso. Desconozco el por qué, pero no era nadie para quitarle las ganas de mínimo intentarlo.

-Muy bien. Seré tu pareja.

-¡¿En serio?!-grito desde el otro lado de la línea-. Ay Jack, de verdad te a… gradezco que seas mi pareja.

-Claro, no hay problema-Natsuki colgó desde el otro lado así de repente-. Cuídate.

Entre a mi habitación para acostarme, ya era tarde. Karen ni siquiera se molestó en llamarme esta noche, mi poema ya estaba escrito, así que ya era hora…

-Pero que…

Vi un pequeño pedazo de papel debajo de mi cama. Me agache y lo jale. Es… mi lista "cosas por hacer". Podía ser, que, la casa estaba protegida por alguna fuerza superior que evitaba que los cambios exteriores alterarán todo lo que estuviera dentro de ella.

Decidí dejar mis pensamientos por un lado un minuto ya que necesitaba poner unos cambios. Los últimos y definitivos. Tache una de ellas y agregue otra.

Deje la hoja sobre la mesa, apague la luz y me acosté. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

 _"Cosas por hacer"_

 _"Descubrir todas las funciones del reloj"_

 _"Descubrir más de Monika"_

 _"Apoyar a Sayori"_

 _"Arreglar las cosas con Karen"_

 _"Salir con Yuri"_

 _"Invitar a Natsuki a una cita"_

 _"Unirme al equipo de americano"_

 _"Decirle a Natsuki lo que siento"_

 _"Proteger a Sayori"_

 _"Salvar a Sayori"_

* * *

 _Primero, aparentemente esta página no me deja tachar palabras. Si no recuerdo mal la aplicación para celular si me deja hacerlo, pero la página no. Así que las tareas que Jack taché, tendrán que ser sustituidas con tareas subrayadas._

 _Y como ya es costumbre: ¿Podrá Jack acoplarse al reinicio del juego y poder llegar al éxito? ¿Por qué Yuri le mostró eso a Jack? ¿Qué secreto esconde Natsuki detrás de la oferta a Jack? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué Jack no ha notado ningún glitch si no esta siguiendo el libreto del juego?_


	16. Pelotas con fuerza

_Hola_...

 _Chicos, de verdad lamento no estar actualizando tan seguido, pero la cosa es que ultimamente he estado teniendo muchisimas cosas que no me permiten actualizar-o si quiera escribir-como yo_ quisiera.

 _S_ _olo espero que, si me va bien, mis problemas ya se neutralizen un poco y pueda actualizar como ya quiero hacerlo._

 _En fin, este capitulo lo estoy subiendo porque hubieron algunos comentarios que me pedíanqueno dejara la historia y que ojala actualizara pronto._

 _Como ya sabrán si es que ya revisaron la descripción en mi perfil, ahí tengo escritos los futuros proyectos en los que quiero trabajar y si ya lo vieron, supongo que habrán notado que mi siguiente proyecto-Jacksuki: Amor rosa y negro-estaria estrenandolo en septiembre, significa que solamente tengo tres meses para terminar este fic y comenzar el siguiente._

 _Bueno, por el momento los dejo con este episodio, espero lo disfruten._

 **Nota:** Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos al gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo.

* * *

 **"Bikinis y chicas. Es una combinación que siempre va bien."**

-Jack.

* * *

Pelotas con fuerza

Caminar con Sayori en la espalda era igual a caminar con nadie encima. Era súper, ultra, mega ligera. Eso y probablemente que mis piernas eran muy fuertes.

-Jack, estás calientito.

-Es por eso que prefiero ir de vacaciones a la montaña antes que a la playa.

-Ósea que no te gusta la playa.

-Bikinis, chicas. Es una combinación que siempre va bien.

-Oye-dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-. En ese caso, luego iremos a la playa.

-Me parece perfecto.

Llegamos a la escuela y bajo de mi espalda. Se despidió de mí antes de salir corriendo. Trate de recordar mi horario. Si mi memoria no era mala, tocaba gimnasia. Me dirigí hacia los vestidores, los cuales estaban hasta al otro lado de donde yo estaba.

Tenía la suerte de que siempre me tocaba solo. Cambie mi camisa y playera por una playera de licra gris, el pantalón rasgado por un short azul y las botas cafés por unos tenis negros con rojo.

Salí de los vestidores directo al gimnasio, todos estaban ahí, excepto el profesor. Había chicos que no estaban en ninguna de mis clases, de hecho, había muchas más personas que de costumbre.

-¿Jack?-podía reconocer esa voz a dónde fuera.

-¿Natsuki?-dije al verla después de darme la vuelta-¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no estás en mi clase.

-Bueno… el profesor de gimnasia decidió juntar dos grupos para poder hacer un buen juego de ponchados así que… supongo que estaremos juntos por hoy.

Natsuki, yo, ¿Ponchados? Es decir, soy muy bueno en ponchados, el mejor de hecho, pero no me sentiría cómodo atacando a Natsuki con una pelota. Además, si le sumamos la dureza de la bola y la fuerza con la que lanzo, sería igual a darle con una bola de hierro. Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar al profesor.

-Atrapa esto-dijo al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba una bola la cual atrape segundos antes de que impactará en mi cara-. Buenos reflejos Jack. Ojalá Tou tuviera los mismos.

-¿Yo qué?-pregunto justo antes de que la bola impactara en su cara.

-Los de las bolas escogen, empiezas Tou.

Nos paramos a mitad de la cancha, todos los demás se sentaron en las gradas frente a nosotros.

-Muy bien… veamos.

Mientras Tou pensaba a quién elegir, yo analizaba a todos y cada uno de los que teníamos enfrente. Necesitaba lo que yo ya tenía, pero en otras personas: fuerza, velocidad, reflejos.

-Arnie-dijo después de analizarlo detenidamente.

Según recuerdo, ella estaba en gimnasia, podía ser rápida, pero yo lanzaba con mucha más fuerza. Pensé… ya lo tenía.

-Quiero a…-mi mirada se desvió hacia una persona en específico. Natsuki. Estaba sentada hasta la orilla de las gradas, alejada de todos los demás y mirando al suelo, con una enorme tristeza pegada a su rostro. No pude evitar sentirme mal al verla-. Natsuki.

Natsuki volteo a verme, Tou volteo a verme, todos voltearon a verme igual que si yo hubiera aceptado que puse sal en el café del director.

-Sí, quiero a Natsuki-dije reafirmando mi decisión.

Natsuki se levantó y cruzo el gimnasio hasta pararse a lado mío, en silencio. Seguimos escogiendo, turnándonos, quedando cada vez menos y más débiles.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Jack?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué me elegiste?

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-No lo sé, es decir, entre todos ellos más fuertes, más rápidos, más ágiles, más altos… ¿Por qué me escogiste primero a mí?

¿Por qué? Ella tenía razón: no era fuerte, ni muy ágil, pero era pequeña y muy ligera lo que en una situación de presión iba a ser un punto a su favor. Mientras a los demás no tenían que apuntarnos necesariamente ya que el solo lanzarlo podía darnos, a ella debían apuntarle, ya que debían lanzar el balón a cierta altura.

-Porque quería estar contigo-respondí viendo a quién escogería-. Solamente por eso.

* * *

-Muy bien chicos-dijo el entrenador-. Reglas de campeonato, ¿alguien las conoce?

Mire a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que, aparentemente, nadie sabía las reglas del campeonato de ponchados.

-Sí-dije, llamando la atención de todos-. Yo las conozco.

-Adelante.

-Si la pelota te toca, estás fuera. Si cachas la pelota en el aire, el que lanzo la pelota está fuera. Si al tratar de cachar la pelota, se te resbala y cae al suelo, estás fuera. Los toques con rebote con golpes nulos. La…

-Suficiente-me interrumpió el entrenador-, con eso es suficiente. Ahora adentro, muéstrenme que tan buenos son.

Todos nos paramos en la cancha. Analice la situación:

Veinticinco en cada equipo, incluyendo al capitán. Debía ser rápido y usar todo lo que he aprendido. Vi a los enemigos:

Tou, estúpido, lento, sin reflejos. Un buen pelotazo en la cara lo dejaría aún más estúpido de lo que ya es.

Ankworl, americano, brazos fuertes, pesado. El entrenamiento de americano debe de fortalecer sus atrapadas. Los grandes y pesados músculos lo enlentecen, atacar a las piernas.

Allie, gimnasta, rápida, salto alto. Al ser de gimnasia es ligera, sinónimo de velocidad. Atacar de la cintura para arriba.

-Lo tengo.

El silbato sonó y el juego empezó. Todos corrieron por las pelotas, yo me quede atrás, esperando. Natsuki paso a un lado mío corriendo. La tome de la cintura y la levante.

-Jack, ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

-Los que corren por las pelotas son normalmente los primeros en ser eliminados.

Baje a Natsuki la cual se me quedo viendo. Tal como lo dije, los primeros tres de cada equipo salieron por ir tras las pelotas.

-Wow, Jack, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ser campeón nacional de ponchados me dejo algo.

Salí corriendo atravesando a todos. Dos pelotas se acercaron hacia mí rápidamente, atrape ambas con las manos.

-Arhlen, Bayonette, fuera.

-Te odio Jack-grito Bayonette mientras salía del área.

-Que empiece el show.

Lancé ambas pelotas en un ángulo que le di al mismo sujeto de ambos lados.

-Bor, fuera.

Las pelotas volaban, cuatro menos para mí, dos menos para ellos. Di un giro pisando una que iba a la altura de mi pecho.

-Diablos Jack, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Tengo mis trucos.

Le di un pisotón que hizo que la pelota se elevará hasta mi mano. Localicé el objetivo, Allie. Sus piernas eran realmente fuertes y de un brinco lograba elevarse casi metro y medio. Agregándole a eso su velocidad, lo único que yo tenía a favor era la fuerza y puntería.

Tome el balón con fuerza y lo lancé cuando estaba distraída, el balón dio en su hombro tirándola al suelo.

-Allie, fuera.

-Eres un imbécil Jack.

-Todas me dicen lo mismo.

Una pelota paso al lado mío en dirección al equipo contrario. Me di la vuelta y vi a Natsuki saludándome con una sonrisa nerviosa. Me acerque a ella dejando el juego de lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Por eso es que nadie me escoge Jack-respondió cabizbaja-. No se lanzar la bola, ni cacharla, ni nada.

La mire fijamente. No tenía el cuerpo perfecto para los deportes después de todo: pequeña, débil, sin coordinación. Estaba pensando en algo, algo muy loco.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Qué idea?

-¡Cuidado!-escuché detrás de nosotros.

Atrape la bola que se dirigía a nosotros sin siquiera verla. No puse mucha atención a quien era al que habían sacado, pero solo supe que también me odiaba.

Lancé la bola de regreso sin prestar atención de si le di o no a alguien.

-Te veré en el club, ¿cierto?-afirmo lentamente con la cabeza-. Hablamos ahí.

Me di la vuelta para seguir con el juego.

* * *

El juego se había reducido a tres contra dos: Natsuki y yo contra Tou, Halmee y John. Tome una bola y la lancé increíblemente rápido hacia Halmee, de no ser por sus resbalosas manos, habría cachado el balón sin problemas.

-Halmee, fuera. Se reduce a dos contra dos.

Tou lanzo una pelota hacía mí, estaba un par de metros alejado de Natsuki. La esquive y la lance hacía John, dando justo en su abdomen.

Voltee a ver a Tou, me miro como si estuviera a punto de golpearme. No oí lo que dijo, pero sabía leer los labios:

"Protege a tu novia ahora"-o algo así decía.

Voltee a ver a Natsuki, obviamente su plan era alejarme para poder darle con la bola. Corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que pude mientras la bola se acercaba en el aire. No iba a alcanzar a tirarla, así que mi última opción sería una cosa…

Al llegar hasta ella, me lancé hacía la pelota, evitando que le diera en el pecho.

-Jack, fuera-escuche gritar al entrenador.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-me pregunto estando en el suelo-¿Qué se supone que haga? No sé cachar, no tengo puntería… no tengo probabilidades contra Tou.

-Tienes algo que él no sabe usar-le respondí mientras me acercaba a las bancas.

Pude notar como me veía confundida. Me senté para ver como terminaría esto.

Solo dos en el juego, se reducía a solo cuatro balones. A tomar en cuenta por las caras de todos, estaba más que claro que iban con la idea de que Natsuki perdería.

-Muy bien, veamos quien pierde en este juego-dije al mismo tiempo que saqué el reloj de mi mochila.

El entrenador pitó y los tres nos pusimos manos a la obra. Tou lanzaba el balón con el único objetivo de darle a Natsuki. Pareciera que todos sus movimientos para esquivar estaban hechos por un jugador profesional, pero yo sabia que solamente eran movimientos accidentados.

Dime, ¿Quién en su sano juicio esquivaría un balón azotando de espaldas sobre el suelo? Solamente alguien que se resbalo.

Aunque fuera impresionante, ninguna bola le daba a Natsuki. Sus caídas, sus agachadas inesperadas para recoger otra bola incluso las ocasiones en las que se hacia bolita, evitaban que las bolas le dieran.

Después paso justo lo que imaginé, Tou se había quedado sin nada para lanzar y no podía pasar al otro lado por alguna bola.

-¡Natsuki!-volteo a verme al escuchar que la llamaba-¡Tou ya no tiene bolas!-todos, incluidos el entrenador soltaron una risilla-¡Es tu turno de lanzar!

Natsuki tomó una bola y la lanzó contra él. Tou se agacho y tomó la bola con el rebote. Estaba listo para lanzarla de regreso y dar justo en el blanco.

-Hoy no hermano-dije para mi mientras jugaba con el reloj.

Natsuki tomo una bola y corrió hacia la cancha contraria, Tou lanzó la suya directo hacia su rostro. La pequeña chica se deslizó haciendo que la bola pasará por encima de ella, se levantó y lanzó la bola con toda la fuerza que su brazo le dio. El golpe dio directo en la cara de Tou y lo tiro de espaldas.

-Tou, fuera-grito el entrenador-Natsuki es la ganadora.

Todos gritaron emocionados antes de correr hasta ella y levantarla por los aires. Yo me quedé parado en la base de las gradas, viendo como Natsuki sonreía, reía. He de admitir que en el tiempo que llevaba aquí, no la había visto tan feliz. Me colgué la mochila y salí del gimnasio.

Saque de mi mochila el reloj y me lo puse en la muñeca, en verdad era habilidoso manejándolo. Escuché las puertas detrás de mí abrirse y cerrarse junto a unos pasitos acercarse hacía donde estaba parado.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Natsuki correr hacía mí. Me le quede viendo, el brillo en sus ojos era algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Supuse que diría algo, pero se limitó a abrazarme con fuerza.

-Gracias Jack-dijo sin soltarme-. De verdad gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Natsuki, tú lo hiciste todo.

-Claro que no. Tú me salvaste cuando esa bola venia hacía mí y me dijiste cuando debía atacar y… me cargaron. Me sentí tan feliz en ese momento, tan… aceptada.

"Aceptada"

"Aceptada"

"Aceptada"

Esa palabra retumbo en mi cabeza. Entonces lo único que quería era… ser aceptada, saber que alguien la quería tal y como era, saber que…

-Natsuki-la llame con una sonrisa-Vamos por un helado, yo invito.

* * *

 _Aquí termina un nuevo_ _episodio._ _Chavos_ _, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, de hecho de ser posible voy a ver si puedo hacerlo cad días._

 _Sé que lo deje por un tiempo, pero no se me olvida..._

 _¿Qué es lo que hizo Jack con el reloj? ¿Qué pasará en su regreso, de nuevo, al club? ¿De qué sabor de helado habrá escogido Natsuki?_


	17. Juntos bajo la ventana

_Chicos, he regresado una vez más de nuevo._

 _Gente, primero que nada e igual que lo he hecho en otras ocasiones quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por mi ausencia y por todo este tiempo que estuve sin subir nada, pero tuve un par de problemas._

 _Primero que nada, tuve problemas con la universidad, problemas muy fuertes y eso me impedía muchas cosas, incluso hacer mis actividades cotidianas, pero ahora estoy arreglando eso y tengo algo de tiempo libre. Incluso cambie de lugar y en dónde estoy ahora me deja mucho tiempo libre._

 _Además, aún sigo sin computadora lo que también me complica escribir, pero ese es el problema mínimo._

 _De hecho, mi propósito de año nuevo fue poder terminar esta historia y continuar con la siguiente así que ahora sí, voy a tratar de como mínimo subir un episodio cada semana, puede que aún siga siendo el domingo, puede que sea el lunes, o cualquier día, no lo sé._

 _Será el elemento sorpresa._

 _Bueno, una disculpa de nuevo por no actualizar ni dar señales de estar vivo, pero no me alargare más. Comencemos._

 **Nota:** Los personajes e historia de Doki Doki Literature Club, NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos los derechos al gran dios Dan Salvato y su equipo.

* * *

 **"Decidí mantener mi palabra de ser parte de esto".**

-Jack.

* * *

 **Juntos bajo la ventana**

Siendo honesto, el juego había sido más emocionante de lo que imaginé. Después de salir del gimnasio me dirigí a las duchas y me di un baño rápido antes de dirigirme al club. Sin embargo, algo llamó mi atención antes de salir de las duchas.

Estaba poniéndome mi ropa habitual cuando me di cuenta de algo. Un cupcake, justo sobre una banca.

Igual que las otras ocasiones, este tenía un glaseado un glaseado, pero esta vez era de color violeta. Me acerque y lo tome. Supuse que quizas alguien pudo haberlo olvidado, aunque no era un argumento muy válido en esta situación porque, si fuera de alguien, supongo que lo más razonable habria sido guardarlo en algun casillero.

Lo guarde en mi mochila mientras me ponía mi ropa normal. Salí corriendo al ver que ya iba tarde para el club. Subi las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y cruce el pasillo. Me detuve y regrese un par de pasos al notar que uno de los cuartos estaba semi abierto, pero totalmente oscuro. Estaba tan oscuro que al momento que meti mi brazo, parecio haber desaparecido.

-¿Hola?-solte hacia la oscuridad-¿Hay alguien aquí?

No recibí ninguna respuesta. Supuse que simplemente era un salón común, un salón que nadie estaba usando y que probablemente no usarían en un buen rato, pero el hecho de que fuera de día y hubiera ventanas en este cuarto, me hizo creer que esa oscuridad no era común y corriente.

Saque mi brazo del oscuro cuarto y seguí mi camino hacia el club. Mientras avanzaba, pude escuchar detrás de mí, en una femenina voz:

 _"Tú no perteneces aquí, pero yo me haré cargo de que lo seas"._

Me di la vuelta y alcancé a ver como la puerta se cerraba de un golpe. Corrí hacia ella y la abrí, pero todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La luz del día entraba por la ventana y gracias a ello se podía ver el interior.

Y en efecto, no había nadie ahí dentro.

* * *

-Hola Jack-me recibió Monika con una sonrisa-. Me da gusto ver que decidiste no huir de nosotras.

-Siii, decidí mantener mi palabra de ser parte de esto.

-Me alegra.

Bueno, estaba de vuelta en el club. Debo admitir que, para ser el reinicio de todo esto, las cosas ya habían empezado muy extrañas. Incluso para este lugar.

Pero volviendo al club. Tal parece que era el último en llegar, incluso habían comenzado a hacer sus cosas cotidianas.

-Hola, Jack-me llamó Yuri cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie-. Gracias por mantener tú promesa, espero que no sea muy incómodo para ti tener que lidiar con todo esto. Quiero decir, para alguien que apenas está iniciando en la literatura.

 _"¿Tengo cara de alguien que va iniciando en la literatura?"_

-Ay, por favor-dijo Natsuki llamando la atención de ambos. Estaba sentada dos sillas lejos de nosotros-, como si él mereciera nuestra consideración. Sayori me dijo que no tenías planes de unirte a ningún club este año, igual que el año pasado-se levantó y se acercó a mí-. No sé si estás aquí solo para salir con una de nosotras, pero si no vas a tomarte esto en serio… lo mejor sería que no estuvieras aquí.

-Supongo que tienes un punto-puse mi mano sobre su hombro y me incline hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja-, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que aceptes salir.

Mi idea era, que sí tomaba la misma actitud que Natsuki para tratar de acercarme a ella, podía conseguir mi meta para esta segunda ronda. Después de todo, iba a aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad.

Me enderece para encontrarla con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Natsuki, vaya que tienes una gran boca para ser alguien que guarda su colección de manga en la habitación del club.

Natsuki comenzó a tartamudear repitiendo la letra "M". Recordaba esta parte así que decidí adelantarme.

-El manga es literatura, ¿no es cierto?

-Si-volvió a su lugar y se enterró en el asiento.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a golpear mi mente y todo lo que seguía fue exactamente igual: Sayori diciendo lo bueno que soy, Yuri mostrando cariño por nuestra amistad, Sayori de nuevo, incomodándonos sin ver el verdadero interés de su amiga, el libro de regalo para que Yuri y yo lo discutamos.

Todo fue exactamente igual.

Regresé a mi asiento, pero a diferencia de la última vez, no me sentía cansado. Cada una había vuelto a sus asuntos, en lo que esperábamos las indicaciones de nuestra líder del club; Sayori y Monika estaban hablando-me imaginó que su plática era sobre el festival-Yuri tenía la cara dentro de su libro una vez más y… ¿Dónde estaba Natsuki?

Escuche un quejido venir desde el fondo de la habitación, desde dentro del armario para ser más precisos. Me acerqué al armario por si llegaba a necesitar ayuda.

-¿Buscas algo?-debo admitir que se veía un poco molesta.

-¡Maldita Monika!-sí, lo estaba-. Nunca regresa mis cosas a su lugar, ¿Qué sentido tiene mantener tu colección organizada si alguien más simplemente vendrá y lo moverá de lugar?

En verdad estaba molesta. Deslizaba varios montones de libros y cajas a lo largo de la estantería. Mientras la veía, solo podía preguntarme una cosa, ¿Qué estaba buscando?

-Mangas-respondí para mí.

-Lees manga, ¿cierto?

-Bueno…-la cosa es que ese tema era de esas cosas que cuesta un poco de trabajo admitir que haces, especialmente cuando no sabes cómo piensa la otra persona-. Leí un poco hace unos años, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Me pareció que Sayori lo comento en algún momento. Además, está escrito en toda tu cara.

-Oye, tranquila japonesita.

Voltee a ver al estante, había uno que estaba ligeramente salido en comparación a los demás. Lentamente, lo saqué para ver, de qué se trataba; era el volumen de un manga.

-¡Ahí está!-gritó Natsuki emocionada. Pegue un brinco del susto y casi tiro el manga.

Natsuki me lo arrebató de las manos antes de agacharse y meterlo en una caja con el resto, justo a la mitad de ellos.

-Wow, en verdad tienes una colección entera aquí-dije mientras me agachaba para ver más de cerca.

-Así está mucho mejor. Ver una caja con un espacio vació en medio en el cuál debe ir un libro, debe ser una de las cosas más irritantes.

-Sé a qué te refieres-pase mi dedo sobre cada uno de los mangas mientras leía el titulo-, ¿Parfait Girls?

-Si vas a empezar a juzgar mis gustos, hazlo desde el otro lado de la puerta-se veía molesta.

-Natsuki, si quisiera juzgarte lo habría hecho desde que escuche que tienes aquí tu manga.

-Lo siento. Tu tono de voz me hizo pensar otra cosa, pero considera esto como una lección: nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada. De hecho-tomó el primer volumen de Parfait Girls y lo sacó de la caja-, voy a mostrarte porqué.

Sujetó el libro con ambas manos y lo pegó a su pecho. Miré la portada un poco confundido. Eran cuatro chicas con atractivos colores en animadas poses femeninas.

-No te quedes ahí.

-¿Qué?-respondí volviendo a la realidad.

Natsuki me jalo fuera del armario y se sentó junto a la pared, justo debajo de la ventana. Alzó la mirada pare verme a los ojos antes de dar unas palmaditas en el suelo al lado de ella, dándome la señal para sentarme.

-¿no sería más cómodo en la silla?-comente mientras me sentaba.

-Las sillas no funcionan-se acercó hasta quedar casi hombro con hombro-, en ellas no podemos leer al mismo tiempo.

-Pero…-organice mis ideas. Vi la situación en la que ambos estábamos y le sonreí antes de hablar-. Oh, supongo que aquí podemos estar más cerca el uno del otro.

La cara de Natsuki se puso muy roja, incluso volteo a ver hacia el otro lado.

-No lo digas así como así. Haces que me sienta rara-se alejó un poco de mí.

Normalmente no me comportaba así, pero tomando en cuenta lo que ocurría aquí dentro, sabía que ella al final lo olvidaría.

Parecía que ella y el libro eran como dos imanes porque en el momento en el que lo abrí se acercó a mí casi poniéndoseme encima. Incluso después de unos segundos, podía sentir su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Ahora yo estaba súper rojo, incluso me costó pasar saliva.

-Wow-dijo apoyada en mi hombro-, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que leí el inicio?

-Espera, ¿no regresas y le das una pequeña ojeada a los volúmenes anteriores?

-No realmente. Lo he hecho muy pocas veces, pero es cuando termino de leer la serie-me dio un golpe en el pecho-. Oye, ¿estás poniendo atención?

Claro que lo hacía, pero no era una historia increíblemente complicada, así que podía hacer varias cosas a la vez. Parecía la historia de un pequeño grupo de amigas, la típica "slice of life". ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?

-Entonces… ¿Hay algo que deba esperar de esto? ¿Habrá alguna trama en esto?

-Obviamente, ¿Crees que disfrutaría algo así sin una trama?-supongo que no. La trama era lo que hacía que el interés se ganará o se perdiera-. Bueno, cree que sé a lo que te refieres. Casi todas las historias son solamente cosas ordinarias al principio, pero eso sirve para conocer a los personajes. Eso sigue siendo entretenimiento, solo para darle paso al drama-Natsuki describía la historia con una gran pasión, en verdad le gustaba leerlo-, es entonces cuando el romance comienza a surgir. Eso es lo que hace bueno a esta historia.

-Entonces, de eso se trata. Parece que realmente sabes de lo que estás hablando, supongo que te subestime demasiado pronto.

Natsuki soltó una pequeña risita, pero eso fue antes de que entendiera lo que dije.

-Oye, espera-me miró molesta-, ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!-pregunto dándome un golpe en el hombro.

-Me refiero a que no había visto todo tu potencial.

-Umm… bien salvado, Jack.

-Mira, aquí están horneando-dije ligeramente emocionado-, ¿en este manga hay mucho sobre hornear?

-Bueno…-Natsuki se queda callada por un segundo, pareciera que está reorganizando lo que quiere decir. O que hay algo que no me quiere decir-. Sí, ¿eso importa?

-No. Solo era curiosidad. Cómo a ti también te gusta hornear…

-Eso, es solo una coincidencia-respondió con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas-. Empecé a hornear casi al mismo tiempo que comencé a leer esté manga, no es como si empezará algo solo porque vi a alguien haciéndolo en un manga. Me siento mal por alguien tan impresionable.

Definitivamente no era una coincidencia. Debo admitir que para mí también era un poco complicado admitir que mi actitud un tanto agresiva y fría la gane de dos lugares, la primera era por cómo la gente me había tratado cuando era un poco más chico. No era precisamente el más grande o el más fuerte o el más agresivo, así que la gente solía aprovecharse de ello, por eso es que ahora soy más frío y agresivo…

…por eso y porque la mayor parte de los protagonistas de los libros que he leído también son un tanto agresivos.

Pero volviendo a Natsuki, estos mangas podrían explicar su gusto por hornear. Aunque debo admitir que, de todos los hobbies que pudo haber elegido, hornear era de los mejores. Además, en verdad era muy buena repetiría todo esto una y otra vez con tal de probar sus cupcakes una y otra vez.

* * *

Estuvimos sentados leyendo por un buen rato más. No podría decir bien por cuánto tiempo, pero sí que termine algunos capítulos.

Vi a Natsuki de reojo, se cabeza estaba recostada sobre mí y parecía un poco… ¿aburrida? Estos eran los mangas que le gustaban, no creo que estuviera aburrida, quizás estaba un poco cansada. Me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Estás segura de que esto no es aburrido para ti?

-No lo es.

-¿Incluso aunque tú solo me estés viendo leer?

-Bueno, estoy bien si es contigo.

En este punto había visto a una Natsuki que no conocía. Estaba tranquila, relajada y me pareció que incluso su respiración era un poco más serena. En resumen, era una Natsuki que yo no conocía, pero que me encantaba.

-Bueno, es divertido compartir algo con alguien como tú-Natsuki levanto la vista para verme directo a los ojos-. Me emocionó cuando logró convencer a mis amigos para que lean una serie que disfruto, ¿si tú me entiendes?

No hubo respuesta. Aparte mi mirada de la lectura y voltee a verla, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro. Me extraño que no respondiera porque-a menos que estuviera enojada-ella siempre respondía con algún comentario hilarante.

-¿o no?-pregunté.

-Pues… la verdad es que… no lo sé.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿no compartes tus mangas con tus amigos?

-¿Podrías no profundizar en el tema?-giró su cabeza dándome la espalda y cruzó los brazos-. Como si pudiera hacer que mis amigos leyeran esto, creen que el manga es solamente para niños. Ni siquiera puedo tocar el tema sin que todos comiencen a…-volteo a verme de nuevo-tú también crees eso, ¿cierto? Me hace querer golpear tu cara.

-Conozco a esas personas. Honestamente, me costó mucho trabajo encontrar amigos que no te juzgarán, perdí a varios con el proceso. Ya soy una clase de perdedor, así que supongo que simplemente me deje arrastrar por aquellos que también lo eran, pero supongo que es más difícil para ti.

-Eso es muy preciso-espera un momento, ¿Qué de todo lo es?-, quiero decir, siento como si no pudiera mantener esto en mi propia habitación. No sé lo que mi padre me haría si encuentra esto. Al menos están a salvo aquí en el club. Aunque Monika actúa como una idiota sobre ello-mi mente se quedó atrapada en lo que dijo sobre su padre, ¿A qué se refería con "aquí están a salvo"? ¿no debería un padre apoyar a sus hijos y sus hobbies, sean cuales sean?-. No puedo simplemente ganar, ¿Acaso puedo?

-Bueno, supongo que ha valido la pena. Aquí estoy, leyendo contigo.

-Sí, pero no es como que esto solucione alguno de mis problemas.

-Talvez, pero al menos estás desfrutando de este momento, ¿no es cierto?

Hubo un silencio entre ambos durante pocos segundos. La cara de Natsuki me daba a entender que estaba organizando lo que dije, tratando de encontrar la respuesta adecuada.

-Entonces…-solté una pequeña risa-. Bueno, suficiente, ¿vas a seguir leyendo o qué?

-Está bien, está bien-cambié de página.

De repente comenzó a reír.

-Había olvidado que eso pasaba-dijo mientras reía y apuntaba a uno de los paneles con su dedo-. Minori es mi personaje favorito, en ocasiones te sientes un poco mal por ella porque no tiene la mejor de las suertes. Y es aún peor cuando-Natsuki se detuvo y volteo a verme-. No debería hablar sobre eso aún. Solo, termina este capítulo.

La voz de Natsuki mientras hablaba y me explicaba alguna parte de la historia mostraba lo emocionada que estaba, era incluso extrañó escucharla hablar en un tono de voz distinto al usual, pero ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a compartir su manga favorito con sus amigos, podía entenderla. Era difícil explicar cómo te sientes cuando hacen conexión con alguien de esa manera. Además, ver a Natsuki tan feliz y sonriendo, me hacía feliz a mí.

Seguimos leyendo durante un rato, pero hubo un momento en el que el hombro comenzó a dolerme por el peso de la cabeza de Natsuki.

-Oye, Natsuki-dije llamando su atención-, ¿Podrías levantar un poco tu cabeza?

-Claro.

Natsuki se alejó y aproveche un poco para estirarme. La rodee con mi brazo y la acerque a mí para que pudiera recostarse, pero por alguna extraña razón no se movía, de hecho, cuando la arrastre para acercarla parecía paralizada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Bueno, creí que sería más cómodo si te abrazaba mientras leíamos-honestamente, quería que Natsuki estuviera un poco más cerca de mí.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Está bien, lo siento.

Quité mi brazo de su espalda y volví a mi lectura, mirándola de reojo. Aunque ya la había soltado, aún seguía paralizada, incluso parecía que ni siquiera estaba parpadeando o… respirando. Cerré el manga dejando mi dedo dentro, justo en la página en la que estaba.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Podrías hacer eso de nuevo?-cuando hizo la pregunto todo su cuerpo se aflojo, como si hubiera dejado una gran carga.

-Claro.

Natsuki se acercó hasta quedar lo más pegado posible a mí, yo volví a abrazarla rodeando su espalda y tomando el manga con ambas manos. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y ambos seguimos leyendo.

Comencé a recordar algunos momentos cuando era feliz: el día que me regalaron a mi perro, aquella ocasión que pasé el quinto grado con siete, cuando me di cuenta que mis músculos al fin habían crecido. Especialmente ese último porque habían sido meses de trabajo.

Sin embargo, este momento junto a ella, este momento dentro de un juego, dentro de un club de literatura. Era probablemente el momento más feliz de mi vida.

* * *

 _La verdad ya extrañaba hacer esto. No recordaba como se sentía escribir sobre esto-solamente espero que aún haya alguien interesado en seguir leyendo esto._

 _Intentare subir otro capítulo dentro de un par de días. Ya no prometeré nada porque, me di cuenta que soy malísimo para cumplirlo. Así que por ahora esto es todo. Nos vemos._


End file.
